Digital Disciples
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- A group of four friends enter the Digital World are sent to the Digital World to battle against the chaos in it, as new suits appear and the four friends depend on each other for support and teamwork.
1. Sacrifice from Myths

_Digital Disciples  
_**by Scentomon**

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

**Episode 1: **_"Sacrifice from Myths"  
Started: _The 16th of April 2007, Monday - _Completed:_ The 17th of April 2007, Tuesday  
_Uploaded: _The 28th of May 2007, Monday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Summary: **Its full name is Section 1: Star Trail 01: Digital Disciples. Its motto is 'Journey of Bonds'. It was thought of on 16.4.2007. Four acquaintances are taken to the Digital World, in a unique method, from different locations, yet from the same country, and at the same time. Being in the Digital World, the four friends were once only acquaintances, but for a certain couple, they were to become the closest of the four, while they all become close friends. They decided to name themselves D-Disciples, short for Digital Disciples. They would all know the meaning of sacrifice, and if not for the Digital World, the four friends won't have ever experienced the experiences they were to have in the Digital World. The time in the Digital World and Earth would be equal. The four friends would remain stuck in the Digital World for months, making them missing on Earth. What you can't learn from Earth, you could learn from the Digital World. The friends all are older than any other DigiDestined, or Tamer. New terms, and new Digimon, even those that aren't mine, yet I'll credit them back to their owners at the end of each episode, if any fandom Digimon that aren't mine appear in the episode. I'll say from now, any canon Digimon, or fandom Digimon that aren't mine, I won't describe them. Wizardmon had appeared here along with his daughter, in the second part of episode 5. Foximon and Cunomon appear in the first part of episode 5, and will continue to appear there on afterwards. To check the Digital World's history, and to see if your fandom Digimon made it in the story, read on.

**Episode Summary: **The journey started for one of the disciples, and was taken to the Digital World, and regroups with the rest of the disciples. The first skirmish occurred, as Otazoidmon sacrificed himself to defeat the first hostile codelimin the D-Disciples face: Musyamon.

The date: the 9th of April 2007, Monday. A 19-year-old had just arrived to his favorite secret location in the whole world, in the teen's opinion only. It was past 2:30 pm, as the teen checked his cellular. Unknown to the teen, that day's date would stick in his mind for his entire life onwards, as it changed his whole life, along with a few others, of whom he knew.

Quietly, the teen jumped down the short stone fence, landing in the field. The teen had long smooth; dark brown hair, reaching his shoulders. His hair was well-combed, with the hair on his forehead being part of the teen's own special style. The teen was wearing medical eyeglasses, as his sight couldn't see too far, because it would turn blurry if he looked far off into some distance without the eyeglasses. The frame holding the lens was black in color.

Around his back, the teen wore a school pack, which had only one shoulder-holder. The teen himself was wearing a dark blue plain cap normally on his head, covering his long hair. He wore jeans that was slightly too long for his height, but it was the style, so the teen didn't mind. The teen had received that pants from a friend of his who was helping him back then. The teen wore black sport shoes, of the Volcano brand.

Its shoelaces were black in color. Around his waist, the teen wore an old then grey jacket of his like a belt. On his left hand was a black leather glove, which was in rags, yet the teen still loved the lone glove. Since he was carrying a school pack behind his back, with most of his important items in it, his black artificial leather jacket was zipped up. The teen seemed to have a lot on his mind.

He walked over to a pit close by, which was located in the field he was, and which was his favorite secret location. The pit wasn't too deep, and wasn't too wide either, but it was a good spot in the teen's mind. Knowing his way down, the teen was careful in climbing down into the pit. Inside the pit, there was a lot of vegetation, with what appeared to be fungus on the dirt walls, and insects of all types all around.

The teen took his pack off and set it down beside him, as the teen sat down, letting his back lean to the dirt wall. The teen spread his legs straight, as he started to gather his thoughts and his mind spaced back to what made him come to this location of his...

* * *

_... Flashback..._

It was a few hours before, and the teen was back in his home, and in the family room to be precise. Ammaar watched as his mother tried to turn on the gas heater. It eventually turned on, but the sound coming from the heater was unusual, and so mistakenly, Ammaar interfered. He went over to the heater, and without even discussing it with his mother, turned it off, before he walked away.

His mother opened the gas canister again, and tried to turn on the heater, but she was unsuccessful...

_... End Flashback..._

* * *

The teen, known as Ammaar Al-Jallad, sighed. He pushed the memory back, as he didn't want to remember the rest. His mind back to the reality and present, and deciding to get more comfortable, Ammaar shifted his position while he took off his black jacket, setting it away from him and his school pack. Ammaar had originally left the home without telling his mom that he was leaving. He also took off his dark blue cap, throwing it over to where his jacket was.

He wanted to clear his thoughts, and seriously think of his future. A few times, Ammaar noticed a stray cat walk near the edge of the pit, passing by it, yet the cat never noticed Ammaar, as Ammaar remained quiet. There was a flat rough rock, where Ammaar's legs were stretched over. Noticing something sparkling near his left leg from the corner of his left eye, Ammaar turned his attention to it.

His eyes widened, as Ammaar recognized the object too well. He was speechless. Carefully, Ammaar moved towards the necklace and picked it up with his gloved hand. Almost just as Ammaar touched the green emerald that the necklace held, which was in the form of a small crescent, pain rushed through his body, and vanished just as quickly. During the pain, Ammaar closed his eyes, but he blinked them open when the pain vanished.

Having a thought of what might happen Ammaar quickly snatched his school pack; jacket, and cap. Just before he was about to retreat his right arm back, Ammaar glanced towards the ground, and noticed that he was floating a few inches above the ground, yet not too high to be out of the pit. He also noticed some spherical green shield around him. Ammaar withdrew his arm, and let go of what his right hand held.

The school pack; jacket, and cap didn't fall to the ground, but rather to the ground of the green large sphere that Ammaar saw himself in. Ammaar took out his cellular from his frontal right pocket pants and saw that it was a little after 3 pm. Knowing the time; Ammaar returned his cellular back into his pocket and closed his eyes, as he curled around himself. He hoped that wherever he was heading to, at least his school pack would remain with him.

The green sphere rose into the air, and out of the pit, yet not too high in the sky for people to notice it. It quickly imploded on itself silently, and the particles from the implosion quickly spread away from each other in the air, before all together vanishing...

* * *

"I can't believe he's here with me." A feminine voice remarked.

"He is my sailor Heba..." A childish firm male voice started.

Ammaar felt the wind blow softly to his left, as he heard something landing near him to his left.

"I'm been waiting too long for him to show up." The male voice finished, near Ammaar.

"Still... He's the one I'm in love with and I've never confessed that to anyone... Besides, I have exams next week and I don't need this right now." The feminine voice informed.

"But how are you going to get back?" A childish innocent feminine voice asked.

"Oh Shetamon... I don't believe where I am to begin with, and so how am I supposed to know how to get back, especially when I just got here moments ago?" The feminine voice inquired.

For Ammaar, the feminine voice was too familiar to him. Quietly, he felt his surroundings, and felt that his back was knelt on a tree trunk. Under him was short moist grass. He felt that he wasn't wearing the same clothes anymore.

'Don't tell me I'm in the Digital World, and that Heba's here with me.' Ammaar thought, with his eyes still closed.

'... You're awake! Wow! How long have you been hearing us?' The childish firm male voice asked through telepathy.

'Comet?' Ammaar thought.

'The one and only. By the way, you're in a dark forest in the Digital World, and not only your sweetheart is here, but also mine: Shetamon.' The childish firm male voice replied through telepathy.

Ammaar opened his eyes silently, noticing that he was in a dark, and misty, forest. Otazoidmon was near Ammaar, a little ahead of him, yet staring at him. Further ahead, his sweetheart was staring at him with expressionless eyes, with Shetamon beside her, also staring at Ammaar. It took him a few moments before he realized that his sight was green basically, which made him conclude that he was wearing green shades.

[_Otazoidmon was Renamon's height, as he had green eyes with short; smooth brown hair that was slightly spikes. He was human in figure. A dark green coat was over him as a white shirt and white pants, along with green shoes, was below it. He wore green mountain gloves. A green belt was around his waist, as the crest of myths was in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

[_Shetamon was Renamon's height, as she had blue eyes with short; smooth yellow hair, which was slightly spiked. She was human in figure. She was wearing a white shirt and white pants along with blue shoes below it. She wore blue mountain gloves. A blue belt was around her waist, as the crest of mulige was in dark blue on her short to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

Heba noticed that Ammaar took a few moments to stare at what she was wearing, and a playful grin formed on her lips. Even though Ammaar was wearing green shades, he did see Otazoidmon; Shetamon, and Heba all in green, yet he knew how they really looked like without his green shades.

[_Heba was wearing a light blue headscarf, covering her hair completely, as it was apparently made out of snow leopard fur. She was wearing a blue Islamic gown that covered her whole body, along with her curves. She wore blue boots, and blue mountain gloves. Her whole uniform seemed to be of snow leopard fur, yet not the snow leopard's natural color, as the uniform's colors seemed to be artificial dye._

"You should take a look at yourself." Heba smiled brightly.

[_Ammaar was wearing a cape that was black as the night, which was made of owl feathers, with green tips at the end of them all. He also wore a green shirt with his owl soul in black, outlined in the center front, with his crest of myths in black small on his shoulders. His belt was green around his waist, as well as his shorts that also had pockets in it. His gloves were black feathered owl gloves. As his shoes were black feathered owl sports shoes._

To his surprise, besides his owl uniform, was the necklace he found back at his favorite secret location, was dangling around his neck. He felt that besides his green shades on his eyes, he had goggles on his head, yet unknown how it looked to him. He felt his pockets, and sighed in relief, knowing that he still had his cellular and his camera. However, he did feel that his camera felt somewhat different from what he usually felt from before.

His camera was in his left shorts pocket, and his cellular was in his right shorts pocket. He felt that he still had some paper in his back pocket pants and was relieved about that. He glanced around him and noticed that his cap and black jacket were gone. He felt something dangling from his cape behind him, and concluded that it was his originally cap, turned into a hood, and that his cape was originally his black jacket.

Ammaar glanced around for his pack, and noticed it on the other side of the tree trunk. He grabbed it with his gloved right hand, and saw how different it was from before. It felt so light like nothing was in it. Fearful, Ammaar opened the pack and put his hand in it, searching for all his items, and eventually feeling that they were all there.

"Does your bag have food in it?" Heba asked.

Ammaar ignored her, and closed the pack, setting it down beside him. He stood up and took out both his cellular and camera to see if they have changed, and if they did how they changed.

"You have a digital camera?" Heba asked, approaching Ammaar.

Ammaar stared quietly at his left hand, which was carrying a black digital camera.

"This was a standard silver camera. I never had a black digital camera." Ammaar replied.

"Hmm... Now you do." Otazoidmon grinned.

'No wonder it felt different when I touched it from the outside. It's just like Tarek's digital camera from summer a few years back, yet I'm sure still different.' Ammaar thought.

Noticing how Ammaar's cellular had changed, Heba's eyes widened and she quickly took her own cellular out of one of her gown's pockets. Ammaar was surprised for a moment, because he didn't know that Heba's gown had pockets.

"My cellular changed to. It isn't like yours, but still similar in design." Heba shrugged.

Ammaar put his digital camera back in his left shorts pocket.

"I'll check into it later." Ammaar decided, muttering.

He stared at his Nokia cellular, and noticed how much it had changed. For one thing, the Nokia name was changed to Satuza. The parts of the cellular that were colored dark blue, were now dark green and the cellular's monitor was something totally different. There was a green sphere in the center of the cellular's monitor, with the crest of myths spinning around in the sphere, against a black background. The parts that were orange were now black.

The locations of the external connections for the cellular hadn't changed, and neither did the connections themselves change. The buttons on the cellular were all black in color, while the shapes on the button were in light green.

"Neat." Ammaar whispered.

"Mine is blue and black, and instead of the brand's name, is the word Meric. Instead of your green sphere, I have a blue sphere with some different weird shape in it. An arched rainbow is above the word meric." Heba explained, staring at her cellular.

Ammaar glanced at Heba's cellular monitor and recognized the 'weird shape'. Moving away, he shrugged.

"It's just your crest of mulige." Ammaar muttered.

"You know about this stuff?" Heba asked, glancing up at Ammaar.

Ammaar nodded, and only then he noticed that a necklace was dangling around her neck. It was just like his own necklace, yet different. The shape was that the necklace held onto was a crescent, but from what Ammaar could tell, the crescent was blue sapphire.

'The Crescents of Myths and Mulige.' Ammaar thought, staring at Heba's necklace.

Heba noticed him staring at her, and she turned away. She shoved her cellular back into her pocket.

"Where did you get your crescent necklace?" Ammaar asked.

Heba sighed, "Take off those ridiculous sunglasses first."

Ammaar chuckled, but did as he was told. He took off his green shades, attaching it on his belt to the left. Heba turned around and stared at Ammaar in the eyes. Instantly, Ammaar noticed that there was nothing wrong with his eyesight, as it seemed that his eyesight had returned to normal, if not better. It mentally surprised him, but just as quickly as it surprised him, Ammaar quickly regained his composure about it, adapting to his normal eyesight again.

"I guess you're curious on how I got here." Heba remarked.

Ammaar nodded, "I am. You tell your story first then I'll tell mine."

"Are you going to be truthful with me?" Heba inquired.

"Haven't you known me any other way?" Ammaar replied back in question.

Heba gave a gentle smile, shaking her head.

"I guess not." She replied, whispering.

Noticing that their sailors were busy chatting with each other, both Otazoidmon and Shetamon remained at their sailor's side, yet shared a glanced, shaking their heads.

'Humans.' Both thought in unison.

"I was in Jordan University when it all happened." Heba paused.

"Maybe we should sit down for this." Ammaar suggested.

"Good idea." Heba agreed, nodding.

With that, Ammaar sat down, crossing his legs together. For a moment Heba hesitated, realizing that sitting down won't be easy for her, not to mention uncomfortable, considering what she was wearing. Noticing her dilemma Ammaar sweat-dropped and quickly stood back up straight on his legs.

"Or maybe we can stay standing." Ammaar shrugged.

"That's better for me." Heba nodded.

"... Well. Let's just say it has deal with the necklace." Upon mentioning her necklace, Heba touched it, looking down at it. "And a weird blue sphere. From what I could tell, nobody noticed what I noticed, and so while I was in the blue sphere I closed my eyes for a few moments, and the next thing I know I'm here, with Shetamon. Of course I didn't know where 'here' was at first, and I didn't know of Shetamon until she explained what was happening to me." Heba explained.

"And you still can't believe that 'here' is the Digital World." Ammaar nodded.

"You heard that?" Heba asked, staring at Ammaar.

"Starting from when you said 'I can't believe he's here with me'." Ammaar grinned.

Heba's face fell, realizing that Ammaar had heard her mentioning that she was in love with him.

"It's no big deal really. I've been expecting it for quite some time now." Ammaar shrugged.

"What about you? How did you get here?" Heba asked, changing the subject.

"Well, you'll need to know from the start and why I was where I was at the time..." Ammaar started.

Ammaar explained what had happened earlier back at his home with his mom and his argument with her; the events that happened after that, which led to Ammaar leaving the house, and heading towards his favorite secret location. Ammaar also mentioned some events that happened while he was on his way towards his spot. Heba listened patiently to everything Ammaar said, understanding it all, and not interrupting Ammaar.

"... After that I closed my eyes, and the next thing I know is that I'm here. You were the first thing I heard." Ammaar smiled, finishing his small tale.

"Your argument with your mom was rather pointless and silly." Heba remarked, folding her arms.

"I know what it was." Ammaar snorted.

"Still, without it, you wouldn't have left the house and came here. Besides if you weren't brought here, I would hate to think what might have happened if you remained in your world." Otazoidmon stated.

"How true." Heba whispered, unfolding her arms.

"... Any idea on all of this?" Heba asked, looking around herself.

"Well, we are in the Digital World, that's a fact. Apparently, things aren't going so swell here, and so we're needed somehow." Ammaar shrugged.

"Why us? Why not some other kids? I mean, we're both 19! Right?" Heba inquired.

Ammaar nodded, "yep, we are both 19, but age has nothing to do with having an adventure in the Digital World."

"How are we going to get back?! I don't want to stay here!" Heba moaned, sitting down, bending her legs towards herself and hugging herself.

"Otazoidmon?" Ammaar asked, turning to Otazoidmon. "Is the time here in the Digital World equal to the time on our Earth?"

"Unfortunately it is. Time is equal for both the Digital World, and this Earth. Which means that one minute here, is one minute on Earth; one day here would be one day on Earth, one..." Otazoidmon explained, and was going to continue on.

'We got it!' Ammaar thought, stopping Otazoidmon.

Otazoidmon winced from Ammaar's thought, and stopped talking.

"That doesn't help at all." Heba sobbed.

Ammaar knelt down to Heba's face.

"We'll have to survive until we get back." Ammaar stated.

"That's it! We might never get back!" Heba exclaimed.

"Hey, with me around we'll get back one home way or another. I'm not giving up hope that easily, if I ever give up hope that is." Ammaar informed.

Heba quieted down, hearing those comforting words from Ammaar, yet she couldn't help feeling troubled and uneasy about the whole situation. She smiled slightly as she realized something.

"At least I'm not alone; you're with me Ammaar." Heba sighed, raising her head.

Ammaar nodded, "let's not forget about our Digimon partners either. If you didn't know, a sailor is a DigiDestined."

Heba chuckled, "I already figured that out; I didn't need to know."

Ammaar backed away, "Hey, I'm just clearing it up verbally."

"Are you always like this?" Heba asked, curious all of a sudden.

Ammaar shook his head, "Honestly, no. I'm much quieter company."

"I like quiet company, especially if that quiet company is with you." Heba smiled...

* * *

Ammaar and Heba were both silent for awhile, as their soul-warrior copedam (Digimon partners) stayed quiet by their sailor's (DigiDestined) sides. Heba jumped, remaining her sitting position, yet raised her head up, as the four heard a loud yell, and something rushing towards them. Otazoidmon and Shetamon both tensed, ready for action, while both Ammaar and Heba were alerted.

A human older than both Ammaar and Heba, and also a bit full and muscular, rushed pass them, who was in what appeared to be a long silver leather coat, continued on into the misty dark forest. Ammaar; Heba; Otazoidmon, and Shetamon all watched the figure pass by.

"We aren't alone? Who was that?" Heba asked, standing up onto her feet.

"Maybe a humanoid Digimon." Shetamon suggested.

However, Ammaar had a different idea.

'Patient Leaf?' Ammaar thought.

'Who?' Otazoidmon thought.

'Later.' Ammaar thought.

"Yo! Spencer!" Ammaar yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who?" Heba asked.

"If he heard me, you'll know soon insha' Allah." Ammaar replied, turning to Heba.

Patiently, Ammaar waited for a few moments, while Heba; Otazoidmon, and Shetamon waited with him. Eventually, they heard cautious noise heading towards them slowly, until the same human appeared out of the mists, yet only his dark figure showed, and not his physical features.

"Ammaar?" The figure asked, approaching closer to the four.

Coming into the light, Ammaar sighed in relief, recognizing his close friend. His friend appeared to be in the early 20s, and had long smooth thick black hair with dark brown eyes. A mustache was growing on his upper lip. Like Ammaar, his close friend's hair reached his shoulder. Heba's eyes lit up also recognizing the person, but both Otazoidmon and Shetamon were confused.

"This is Spencer?" Heba asked.

Once again Ammaar ignored her, even though he didn't want to ignore his sweetheart. It was just that he was curious on how his close friend got there, and that they weren't alone. Ammaar was about to approach the person, but the person raised up his hand in front of him, stopping Ammaar from moving.

"I'll come over." The friend, with his deep firm muscular voice, decided.

As promised, Ammaar's close friend walked even closer to Ammaar and Heba, until he was only a few inches away from Ammaar's face. Heba stood close to Ammaar, yet kept her distance from Ammaar's friend.

"What are you doing here?" Ammaar asked.

"I don't know where I am. What are you doin' here?" Ammaar's friend asked.

"Remember Digimon?" Ammaar asked.

His friend nodded.

"We're in the Digital World now." Ammaar informed.

Ammaar's close friend's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Ammaar took the quick moment to look at his close friend, whom was named Ahmad Othman.

[_Ahmad was wearing a silver long leather coat. He wore a white t-shirt, with his panther soul in silver, outlined in the center front, with his crest of gralen in silver small on his shoulders. He wore blue jeans. He wore white slippers._

Ammaar shook his head when he noticed that Ahmad was wearing slippers, yet Ammaar didn't comment, because he saw Ahmad: a.k.a. Spencer Sherwood, before being outside and wearing slippers. Before Ahmad could reply to what Ammaar revealed to him, the five heard constant screaming from a certain direction.

"_Stay away!_" An innocent childish male voice yelled.

"_What? But I'm your Digimon partner!_" Another childish voice whined.

"_Digimon aren't real!_" The first voice yelled.

"Ahmad." Heba whispered, staring at the direction of the voice.

Ammaar quickly rushed towards the voices, which continued on arguing. He glanced back at the distancing figures behind him.

"Hey! Follow me! Let's stay together!" Ammaar yelled.

Heba's eyes widened, and she quickly went into a run, following Ammaar, with Otazoidmon and Shetamon quickly following behind Heba. Shaking his head a few times, Ahmad took the rear, following the others...

* * *

"Hold up Ammaar! I can't run in these clothes!" Heba exclaimed, running after Ammaar.

Hesitantly Ammaar stopped, realizing that his sweetheart did have a point. He waited for Heba; Otazoidmon; Shetamon, and Ahmad to catch up with him, and by that time the voices had already vanished. Ammaar's eyes grew wide, realizing that he left his pack behind. He moaned with slight disappointment in himself.

"Are you O.K.?" Otazoidmon asked.

'If I tell them that I'm upset because I left my pack behind, they might... never mind. Anyway, you know what's bothering me... Another thing bothering me now, is that we're lost, and that Little Moon is here in the Digital World with us.' Ammaar thought.

Silently, Otazoidmon nodded his head, understanding Ammaar. Noticing that Ammaar remained silent towards Otazoidmon's question, both Heba and Ahmad were curious about the answer, yet Shetamon knew well enough that Ammaar did answer Otazoidmon's question through telepathy, even though she didn't know what the exact answer was. Ammaar noticed his friends staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Everything's sort of fine." Ammaar shrugged.

Answering them, Ammaar glanced around him to come up with a plan. Of course the first plan he came out with was for them to split up, with Ahmad; Heba, and Shetamon heading towards Heba's younger brother, yet without his voice guiding them, Ammaar knew that it was a strong possibility that they might get lost, and to make matters worse, the mist in the dark forest didn't help at all.

For Ammaar's side on the Split Plan: he and Otazoidmon would try to head back to regain his bag, yet he knew that his chances of returning back and finding his pack was as good as Ahmad; Heba, and Shetamon finding Ahmad: Heba's younger brother. For once, Ammaar didn't feel like leaving Heba, especially since they were in a foreign world, and that Ammaar was the best one to figure things out, since he knew the most about Digimon amongst those present.

"Sort of fine?" Heba inquired.

"I'll put it this way: for one thing, we're all lost now; for another, I left my pack behind; and last but not least, is that your brother is here somewhere and is lost just like us. There is the plan of splitting into two groups, but the odds aren't in our favor, since both groups would have a good chance in getting lost from each other, making matters worse, so that isn't an option." Ammaar explained.

Heba raised an eyebrow, "Who would be with who, and who would go where?"

Ammaar sighed, "You; Ahmad, and Shetamon for looking for your younger brother, and me and Otazoidmon for going back to my pack."

Heba nodded, "You're right; that isn't an option."

"So what's the plan now?" Ahmad asked.

"For one thing, what were you running away from?" Ammaar asked.

"Some animal." Ahmad replied.

"Did you have a good look at it?" Ammaar asked.

"Not really." Ahmad shook his head.

Ammaar shook his head slightly, annoyed with the possibility that Ahmad ran away from his own Digimon partner. Now not only was Heba's younger brother and his Digimon partner not with them, but now there were three team members missing, including Heba's younger brother.

"That was probably your Digimon partner you ran away from." Ammaar quietly informed.

"My Digimon partner?" Ahmad asked.

"Ammaar does have a point there, because I'm his Digimon partner." Otazoidmon stated.

"And I'm Heba's Digimon partner." Shetamon added.

Ahmad groaned, "Great!"

"First thing is first: we need to come up with a group name for ourselves, to distinguish ourselves from other Digimon groups." Ammaar decided.

"I'm with you on that, but I already have a feeling you thought of a group name." Heba grinned.

Ahmad remained silent, as he seemed to be confused. Ammaar understood where Ahmad was confused, but decided to ignore it for the moment. Concerning his pack, he decided to leave it in Allah's hands, as he trusted Allah with it, and that one day he would get his bag back with nothing touched in it.

"So what's the name cappy?" Shetamon asked.

"I was thinking of D-Disciples: short for Digital Disciples." Ammaar replied.

Heba smiled, "I like that name."

"Suits us just fine." Shetamon agreed.

"I have no problem with that." Otazoidmon shrugged.

"Whatever." Ahmad muttered.

"For now, we need to look for Ahmad together." Ammaar decided.

"What about your pack?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, was there anything important in it?" Otazoidmon asked.

"What pack?" Ahmad asked.

"I guess I'll just leave it in Allah's hands, and hope that some time I'd get it back somehow with nothing touched in it. Ahmad is way more important than my pack, and yes my pack did have important personal objects of mine." Ammaar replied.

"You don't need to worry about it since it's a dimensional pack, right?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Dimensional Pack?" Heba asked.

"A dimensional pack is any kind of pack: from the normal ones; to school packs; to travel packs, and so in. The only few differences is that a dimensional pack has limitless space in it, even though it might not show that from the outside, and only it's owner can open it and take whatever was in it out of it, and the owner is the only one who can put things in it also." Shetamon explained.

"That pack of mine was a dimensional pack?" Ammaar asked.

"I know a dimensional pack when I see one, as does Shetamon when she sees one. We made up a more creative term for it though, with the new term being 'Sentinel Pack'." Otazoidmon grinned.

Ammaar concluded that if both Shetamon and Otazoidmon were correct about his pack, then he really had nothing to worry about, and all his personal items in it would remain safe in it. Yet Ammaar realized that his pack could still be taken from where it was.

"What was in it?" Heba asked.

"Well... all my personal backup CDs; most of my Photo Albums; two dry green pens; one new unused film; one notebook; one comment-journal, and a cellular charger." Ammaar replied.

"That is a loss." Heba realized.

"No food?" Ahmad asked.

Ammaar sweat-dropped, but noticed that Heba was also curious.

"I wasn't exactly planning to come here, because if I had planned it, or at least knew about it, I would have packed some food with me. No, there isn't any food in it." He replied.

"Great. No food in the first place." Heba muttered, turning her face away.

Realizing that Ahmad was still probably confused about what Ammaar and Heba were talking about, Ammaar quickly explained what happened to him as he did with Heba before, yet he stopped at where he vanished and said that he found himself where he was when he opened his eyes. He also explained the whole group thing in Arabic, since Ahmad's native language was Arabic. He was good at English, but he wasn't fluent in it, so he could easily get lost sometimes.

Ahmad's eyes widened as he finally understood what was happening. He explained to Ammaar and Heba what happened to him in Arabic. He said that the last thing he remembered was going to sleep on his bed in his bedroom, before waking up to see an animal's face, and with his clothes changed. Once he was done, Heba explained her tale to Ahmad in Arabic and how she got there.

Where Ammaar had stopped, Heba continued on and even more. From what Ammaar understood, Heba woke up alone with Shetamon staring at her. It turned out that the two had walked around for a bit before finding him, and that Otazoidmon first appeared to Heba when he did. Ahmad was completely speechless after hearing Heba's full tale, which finished when Ahmad rushed pass them. Heba left nothing out, and that made Ahmad suspicious of something.

"The thing is that we both understand Arabic." Shetamon started, indicating herself and Otazoidmon. "And another thing is that I and Otazoidmon split up once we sensed that you two were near, yet not together."

"I didn't know that." Heba whispered.

Shetamon grinned, "I and Otazoidmon are exactly just like you and Ammaar."

"What? You mean you two are in love with each other?" Heba asked, staring at her Digimon.

"Hey, don't be too surprised; Digimon do feel love and there are Digimon couples, yet we're more sincere than humans." Otazoidmon replied.

"I don't want to hear it." Heba shook her head.

"O.K." Shetamon shrugged.

Ammaar rolled his eyes, as he understood why Heba commented the way she commented. Ahmad wasn't aware of the talk around him, as he was staring at his changed cellular, which was once a Motorola brand, yet now was similar to Heba's, yet different. The only difference was what was on the monitor, and the colors. Ahmad's cellular was colored silver mostly, with some whiteness in it. Ammaar noticed Ahmad staring down at his cellular, so he took a glance at it.

Ammaar noticed the silver sphere in a white background as there was a darker silver shape, which Ammaar recognized to be the crest of gralen.

'The Crest of Gralen.' Ammaar thought, gently nodding his head.

"We need to find my brother." Heba reminded.

Ahmad looked up from his cellular, nodding. Ammaar also looked at Heba, nodding as well.

"O.K. Just for the record, we might get more lost than we are, but everything would be fine just as long as we stay close together and don't lose sight of each other." Ammaar explained.

With that said, Ammaar took the lead once more, yet at a much slower pace than before, with Otazoidmon with Ammaar at Ammaar's left. Heba and Shetamon were behind Ammaar and Otazoidmon, yet side by side, as Shetamon was to Heba's right. Ahmad was last in line, shoving his cellular back in his frontal right jeans pocket...

* * *

The five friends have been walking for awhile silently, and eventually the path turned more treacherous as the vegetation became thicker, and the disciples had to be cautious and careful where they stepped. Thankfully at their slow pace, they remained together, not losing each other in anyway. Ammaar made sure of that, as he took glances now and them behind him to make sure that he could still see Heba; Shetamon, and Ahmad.

Each time he took a glance, he was satisfied to always see them within his eyesight, even though there was thick vegetation and mist around them. Ammaar hoped that the direction they were heading in was the right one towards Heba's brother and his Digimon. When he had heard Ahmad's yell, he knew he was in range, but he didn't know how far away. Ammaar came to think from time to time that they might be walking in circles.

But he quickly shrugged it off since it was negative thinking. Heba noticed every time Ammaar glanced back at her; Shetamon, and Ahmad. She remembered back when she had seen Ammaar take quick glances at her from time to time throughout their school years together as classmates.

'What's on your mind?' Otazoidmon thought.

'Nothing much, just wanting to get to Little Moon as soon as we can.' Ammaar thought.

'We're close, don't worry.' Otazoidmon assured in his thoughts.

'What? How do you know? How can you be so sure? I'm worried that we might be walking around in circles.' Ammaar thought.

'We aren't because if we were, I and Shetamon would notice and comment about it. We sense a Digimon close by, and we've been getting closer and closer since we started.' Otazoidmon thought.

'So you and Shetamon sensed this Digimon before the distant yelling was heard, or afterwards?' Ammaar thought.

'Actually, we sensed it after the yelling, and I'll tell you that it was distant.' Otazoidmon thought.

'This is nice: telepathy with you.' Ammaar thought, smiling.

'Yeah. It can be really great when any human achieves it, if any human achieves it. Through telepathy, you're thoughts can be clear with the one you're using telepathy with, not matter the distance or outside inference, because thoughts are thoughts, which don't travel by sound.' Otazoidmon thought.

With that thought, Ammaar wasn't careful where he stepped, and he tripped over an overgrown root. He fell onto his stomach unhurt. Because of that, Otazoidmon and the rest stopped behind Ammaar.

"Are you O.K.?" Heba asked.

Ammaar got up, "I'm fine."

Looking ahead of him, his eyes went wide. Noticing his eyes, Otazoidmon followed his eyesight and his eyes also went wide. Noticing their silence, Heba; Shetamon, and Ahmad looked ahead of them, and Heba gasped at what they all saw. Ahead of them was an open clearing, which was dark and misty like the rest of the forest, yet the tree didn't protect the clearing from the sky, and only surrounded it. It was there that they noticed a young teen.

Ammaar; Heba, and Ahmad quickly and easily recognized the teen. Shetamon and Otazoidmon recognized the Digimon.

"Ahmad." Heba whispered, her eyes wide.

[_Ahmad was wearing a grey coat stripped purple and white. He was wearing a purple shirt with his wolf soul in white outlined in the center front, with his crest of facts in white small on his shoulder. He was wearing purple shorts with pockets in it, as a white belt was around his waist. White wolf fur gloves were on his hands covering them; purple sport shoes made of wolf fur were on his feet._

He had light short brown hair, and was several years younger than Ammaar and Heba, being around 14. He was standing behind his Digimon fearfully, as his Digimon was protectively in front of him, acting hostile towards another larger Digimon facing Heba's brother and his Digimon.

"And Terrainmon." Shetamon and Otazoidmon whispered in unison.

[_Terrainmon was Gomamon's size and Terrainmon was like him by being quadruple, though Terrainmon was five inches higher, at least. His fur was light purple with a small hill on his back with green fur. The crest of facts was on his throat's skin. He had five claws in the front and back. His tail was plated purple. He was slightly muscular for a mammal. He wore no visor, nor any pads._

"I wonder if out cellular can bring up information on these Digimon." Ammaar whispered.

"They most likely can." Heba whispered.

Ammaar took out his cellular and aimed at Otazoidmon, before he pressed the call button instinctively. A small spinning hologram of Otazoidmon appeared, and a quiet male voice, which sounded close to Ammaar's voice, spoke about Otazoidmon.

"_Otazoidmon - Juvenile Humanoid Jerebi - Otazoidmon is Ammaar's Digimon, and is capable of flying_. _Otazoidmon could easily blend in with humans because not only he looks like a human, but because of his mysterious special past which made him what he currently is - His attacks are: Emerald Lightning; Emerald Bolt; Divine Bolt_."

Ammaar expected nothing less from the voice's information about the Digimon. The voice spoke about Otazoidmon, yet no words showed in the hologram. Next, Ammaar was about to aim his cellular at Shetamon, but Heba beat him to it, aiming her own cellular at Shetamon and pressing the call button.

"_Shetamon - Juvenile Humanoid Jerebi - Shetamon is Heba's Digimon, and like Otazoidmon, is capable of flying_. _Also like Otazoidmon, she could easily blend in with humans, even though she didn't have a special past like Otazoidmon_. _She's sweethearts with Otazoidmon, and has limited fire control - Her attacks are: Rose Flames; Flaming Tornado; Dream Fear; Triple Lightning Claws._"

The hologram was similar to Ammaar's own program, yet the voice was close to Heba's voice, speaking about the spinning hologram of Shetamon, which the screen imitated in 3D out of it, a few inches above. The same was with Ammaar's own cellular.

'I'm coming to think that we need to name these cellulars something.' Ammaar thought.

'We'll deal with that later. Check on Terrainmon and... Musyamon.' Otazoidmon thought.

Mentioning Musyamon, Otazoidmon snarled mentally at the Digimon that was facing Terrainmon and Heba's brother. Knowing about her Digimon, Heba shoved her cellular back into her pocket in her gown, while Ammaar aimed his cellular at Terrainmon. The 3D hologram image switched from showing Otazoidmon to showing a 3D hologram image of Terrainmon.

"_Terrainmon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Terrainmon is Ahmad Hamdan's Digimon_. _Like some other juvenile Digimon, Terrainmon has the personality and mentality has a young innocent child, yet when it comes to defending his friends, and especially his DigiDestined, then Terrainmon would do whatever he can to make sure that he can eliminate the threat, or at least make sure that his DigiDestined would be safe - His attacks are: Terrain Blast; Mammal Lightning; Plate Whip_."

Next Ammaar aimed his cellular at Musyamon, and like Otazoidmon and Terrainmon before, the 3D hologram image shifted from Terrainmon to Musyamon.

"_Musyamon - Maturity Wizard Grasl - Musyamon is a fearsome ninja, with his long blade, which he wields perfectly_. _Musyamon loves to see fear in his opponent's eyes, and would enjoy a worthy challenge from his opponent_. _Basically, Musyamon are Digimon that keep alone to themselves, and strive to survive on their own_. _Like any ninja, Musyamon has and knows the ninja's code of honor - His attacks are: Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade_."

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?" Musyamon questioned.

"I'll do anything to protect my DigiDestined from any threat." Terrainmon snarled.

"Any threat you say? Do you really think you can take me on?" Musyamon asked.

"I'll fight you, yet I know that I'll most likely lose." Terrainmon replied.

"Good. Let's begin, shall we?" Musyamon suggested, posing into a defensive pose, holding his sword in defense.

"Let's. _Mammal Lightning_!" Terrainmon yelled.

The purple aura of facts formed around Terrainmon, as he formed the attack. He pointed his plated tail at Musyamon and fired purple laser beams him. Like any ninja, Musyamon swiftly avoided Terrainmon's attack, and went into the offensive, rushing at Terrainmon. The aura faded away as Terrainmon finished the attack. Noticing Musyamon charging at him, Terrainmon was ready for him.

Terrainmon only wanted to provoke Musyamon, because he knew that Musyamon could easily avoid his Mammal Lightning technique. Yet by Musyamon avoiding it and charging at Terrainmon, Musyamon fell into the trap Terrainmon had in mind for him.

"Take this you ninja! _Terrain Blast_!" Terrainmon yelled.

The small hill on Terrainmon glowed light purple, while it gathered energy particles. Terrainmon lowered his head as he released the energy. The energy was launched at the Musyamon. Taking him totally by surprise, Musyamon was blasted away from Terrainmon and his human, forcing Musyamon out of his charge. Musyamon landed a few yards ahead of Terrainmon on his back.

Terrainmon wasn't sure if Musyamon was harmed or not, yet his plan was a success, even though he knew it would work only once, because he knew Musyamon won't fall into the same trip more than that. Thankfully enough, because Musyamon was more experienced and a level higher than Terrainmon, he wasn't deleted by the blast. Yet, he fell into temporary unconsciousness.

Taking the chance of Musyamon being temporarily out, Heba was the first to rush out into the clearing towards her younger brother, followed closely by Shetamon; Otazoidmon; Ammaar, and Ahmad. Reaching her young brother, Heba stopped, with Ammaar stopping beside her to her right, and Ahmad stopping beside her to her left. Otazoidmon and Shetamon quickly joined Terrainmon, as they remained alert towards Musyamon, staying close to each other.

"Ahmad!" Heba exclaimed, reaching her younger brother.

Ahmad noticed Heba, and his eyes widened in surprise, but upon noticing Ammaar, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. With Spencer though, Ahmad stared curiously at him. (I'm going to name Ahmad Othman starting from now to Spencer Sherwood, so there won't be any confusion, or anymore confusion between the older Ahmad, and the younger Ahmad).

Ammaar noticed Ahmad's glare at him, and he understood why.

"How did you get here Heba?" Ahmad asked, turning back to his older sister.

"It's a long story, which we'll explain later. We'll need to deal with Musyamon first." Heba replied.

"I would like to know what he's doing here and with you." Ahmad nodded at Ammaar, glaring at him.

Heba sighed, "We aren't on Earth anymore Ahmad. Believe or not, but we're in the Digital World now, and we'll come up upon more Digimon than we already have. Mom isn't around to tell you things. For the time being, we're the only four humans here, and until we get back, you better... Ah... I don't want to tell you what to do, because I don't have authority over you."

"Ah, yes you do. You're older than me, and that makes you my guardian while we're here." Ahmad reminded.

"Just be nice with Ammaar." Heba requested.

"... I guess I can get back to doing that." Ahmad shrugged.

"Good to hear." Heba smiled.

Ammaar decided to keep his distance from Heba's younger brother, even though Ammaar considered him to be a younger brother of his. Knowing himself, Ammaar knew he could hide his cautiousness with Ahmad, and yet act normal and himself. A soft moan was heard coming from Musyamon, and the disciples quickly turned their heads towards Musyamon. Slowly, all the disciples watched as Musyamon stood up and his feet, still holding his sword.

Terrainmon expected that Musyamon would be enraged by how he fell into the trap, but Musyamon was rather smiling at him.

"Not a bad trap. That was a good smart move from your side young one." Musyamon stated, noticing the increased number, yet wasn't unnerved by their presence.

"He isn't alone this time." Otazoidmon declared.

"That's what I see." Musyamon agreed.

"We'll fight you together." Shetamon announced.

"You three are most welcome to try." Musyamon remarked calmly.

Shetamon; Otazoidmon, and Terrainmon noticed a familiar Digimon hiding behind some trees behind Musyamon, and they knew Musyamon didn't know about him yet. Deciding to help the hiding Digimon make his appearance and take Musyamon by surprise, the three Digimon charged at Musyamon in unison. Terrainmon galloped towards him, while Otazoidmon and Shetamon rushed towards him.

"It's good to see you two again." Terrainmon whispered.

"Later." Shetamon informed.

"I thought both Otazoidmon and Shetamon could fly." Heba remarked.

"They can, but what strategy they're using now is best." Ammaar explained.

"Strategy? Digimon know about strategy?" Ahmad asked.

"How would they not? They do have to survive, don't they?" Ammaar replied with a question.

Spencer just watched silently what the Digimon were doing, and he was listening to Ammaar; Heba, and Ahmad when they talked. He tried to pick up words he understood, and through what word he understood, he tried to understand what they were talking about. He felt rejected because his Digimon wasn't with him.

'Here we go.' Otazoidmon thought.

'Our first battle with our humans around. We'll need to survive this, yet do our best.' Shetamon thought.

'This has to work.' Terrainmon thought.

Otazoidmon was the first to reach Musyamon, and Musyamon went for a diagonal slash at Otazoidmon with his sword, yet Otazoidmon skillfully avoided it, opening a chance for an attack against Musyamon, and Terrainmon was the one to take it.

"_Plate Whip_!" He yelled.

Terrainmon spun around himself quickly, as he brought his tail around, hitting Musyamon with it really hard. Musyamon was sent flying and spinning in the air, landing a few yards away from the three Digimon partners. Musyamon groaned, as he got onto his feet once more.

"Check this out. I'm on fire! _Rose Flames_!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon's gloved hands glowed purple, as her eyes turned completely blue. She slashed her arms forward and opened, as pink flames burst through the ground heading toward Musyamon. Musyamon's eyes widened, and he quickly flipped sideways, avoiding Shetamon's attack. Otazoidmon chuckled at Shetamon's playful pun.

"Time for a stun. _Emerald Lightning_!" Otazoidmon yelled.

Otazoidmon pounced into the air as flowing electricity formed in his coat. He released green miniature bolts after each other, and it was hard for Musyamon to avoid them all. He avoided some, yet others did zap him, stunning Musyamon momentarily as he knelt down, holding onto his face, with his head lowered. His technique completed, Otazoidmon floated down unharmed onto the ground. He nodded towards the trees, and Musyamon was just starting to get back up onto his feet.

"_Acidic Beams_!" A young male animalistic voice yelled.

Spencer gasped as he recognized the voice, and Ammaar instantly knew who the Digimon was, and from how Spencer reacted, realized that it was the same Digimon that Spencer ran away from, which concluded that the mysterious Digimon was Spencer's Digimon partner. Two silver arrows zoomed out of the trees, and into the clearing, heading straight for Musyamon. He was blasted onto his back, as the mysterious Digimon ran out into the clearing, yet remained close to the trees.

"That's him!" Spencer exclaimed, pointing at the familiar Digimon.

[_The familiar Digimon was a quadruple with a silver snout. He had four rear claws in each leg and five front claws in the front legs. His body was like a cat's. He's very flexible with wings on his torso. The wing was dark grey in a shape of the five edged star, which splits into two for the Digimon to fly. His eyes were dark green with light brownish skin, like a lion's. He was totally covered with fur except for his face; torso, and snout. The color of the fur was silver; strange but nice; it was like silver hair. His tail was white with silver plates on it._

"You can check him with you cellular Spencer." Ammaar smiled.

Spencer blinked at Ammaar, but quickly understanding, he took out his cellular and aimed it at the familiar Digimon. A 3D hologram image of the familiar Digimon was imitated from the cellular's monitor outside, and the voice was close to Spencer's.

"_Greemon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Greemon is Spencer's: pre-Ahmad Othman, Digimon_. _His name was short for Green Monster_. _He's a very friendly Digimon, and his solo attack comes out from his torso - His attack is: Acidic Beam/Acidic Beams_."

Musyamon flipped quickly back up onto his feet.

"I'm not out yet. Time for my own offensive. _Shogun Sword_!" Musyamon yelled.

The attack was so swift that he sent Shetamon screaming backwards through the air. Musyamon turned to Otazoidmon, who was ready for Musyamon. He had seen Musyamon's attacks before, and knew how to deal with them.

"As for you... _Ninja Blade_!" Musyamon yelled.

To his surprise, Otazoidmon skillfully avoided it. Terrainmon took the chance, and went behind Musyamon.

"_Terrain Blast_!" Terrainmon yelled.

Otazoidmon hastily flipped to his left, as the attack blasted into Musyamon's back, sending him flying face first into the ground. Otazoidmon flew over to Shetamon, to check up on her, while Greemon joined Terrainmon. Heba stared at Otazoidmon and Shetamon in worry. Eventually Otazoidmon glanced up and nodded his head, confirming that Shetamon would be fine, and that she would survive such an attack.

"That attack made me less pretty." Shetamon muttered, her head in Otazoidmon's hands.

Otazoidmon smiled, "I love you anyway."

"Thanks." Shetamon giggled.

"No sweat." Otazoidmon nodded.

"All that pounding and he isn't defeated?" Ahmad questioned.

"Hey, he is a ninja and is a level our than our own Digimon." Ammaar reminded.

"Still, our Digimon should be able to overpower him easily together." Ahmad insisted.

"True." Ammaar whispered.

"I wonder what would happen if their attacks hit us. I mean would it affect us like it would with our Digimon?" Heba asked.

"We're most vulnerable and sensitive to Digimon attacks because we're humans, so any Digimon attack would affect us much worse than it would with any other Digimon." Ammaar explained.

"What about temperature and smell?" Ahmad asked.

Ammaar paled, "I don't want to even think about such Digimon or such attacks that certain Digimon are capable of."

"We're real here, and the Digimon are real, so everything that happens to us here would be real." Spencer stated.

"I'm still working on that possibility, but it's most likely true." Ammaar agreed.

"What do you say we combine our attacks?" Terrainmon asked, whispering.

"I'm fine with it." Greemon replied, also whispering.

"I'll have to handle Musyamon before Terrainmon and Greemon, to defeat him once and for all. You won't be seeing me in awhile, but I'll come back." Otazoidmon whispered.

"What? You aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Shetamon asked, whispering.

Otazoidmon nodded, as he gently put her head down and stood up. He moved away from Shetamon, and faced the fallen Musyamon.

'Insha' Allah this will work.' Otazoidmon thought.

"Here goes nothing. _Divine Bolt_!" Otazoidmon yelled.

"No!" Ammaar yelled, knowing what was going to happen.

A pillar of emerald light crashed into the fallen Musyamon, making a shockwave. Shetamon closed her eyes, as she bent her head away from the shockwave, while Terrainmon and Greemon braced themselves by digging their claws into the soil. Ammaar quickly whipped his cape his face and embraced himself for the shockwave, while Ahmad; Heba, and Spencer took shelter behind Ammaar from the shockwave.

Ammaar held his position, while others kept their footing as the shockwave passed through them, before vanishing. Ammaar knew that his fellow friends took shelter behind him, and he was fearful of what he might see, as he slowly lowered his cape back into its original state behind his back. Where Musyamon once was, was a shallow wide crater, with Musyamon no where in sight, and with not data around in the air either.

Greemon and Terrainmon were fine, as was Shetamon, who was struggling to stand up. Noticing her Digimon's plight, Heba rushed over to Shetamon, helping her up. Ammaar closed his eyes noticing what was in Otazoidmon's place. It was a digi-egg completely green, with the outline of the crest of myths at the center front in gold. Slowly, Ammaar walked over towards the digi-egg, while Ahmad and Spencer went over towards their own Digimon.

Heba; Ahmad, and Spencer watched Ammaar approach his digi-egg, along with their Digimon. Reaching his digi-egg, Ammaar knelt down quietly in front of it and rubbed the narrow tip gently. Without anybody noticing it, a tear trickled down Ammaar's right eye softly and gently...

_To be continued..._

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Otazoidmon - 2. Shetamon - 3. Terrainmon

**Author's Notes:** Well, how was it? The whole dimensional pack idea was inspired and is originally someone else's idea, so it basically isn't mine. It was pretty long for the beginning of the story wasn't it? That's good. I just ask Allah that the rest of the episodes are just as long. Well, until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	2. First Camp

_Digital Disciples  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 2: **_"First Camp"  
Started: _The 17th of April 2007, Tuesday - _Completed:_ The 19th of April 2007, Thursday  
_Uploaded: _The 3rd of June 2007, Sunday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary: **After Otazoidmon's sacrifice, the disciples decided to set up camp somehow in the battle area. Knowing the forest, Greemon took Spencer into the forest to gather some food, yet they're jumped by Grizzmon. Back at the camp, Heba told Ahmad everything, yet their quietness was interfered as one Golemon and one J-Mojyamon emerged from the trees into the clearing, from different locations, and since Otazoidmon was already out, it was up to Shetamon and Terrainmon, yet with Shetamon's injury it won't be easy.

Back at the original location where Ammaar appeared in the Digital World, his lone Sentinel Pack was left unnoticed, and left behind. It was shortly after Alex; Ammaar; Heba; Otazoidmon, and Shetamon ran off from the location that a flying Digimon landed on one of the branches of the tree. Near the tree was Ammaar's lone Sentinel Pack, the flying Digimon didn't notice it at first, but once when he glanced down, he noticed it with his sharp eyesight.

The flying Digimon flew down the tree, landing near the Sentinel Pack, staring at it curiously.

"A dimensional pack?" The flying Digimon asked itself.

From the voice, it was easily recognized as a male.

"Humans are here... I won't be able to open, but it's for the better. I better take this with me before any other nasty Digimon come across it." The male Digimon decided.

The flying male Digimon took hold of Ammaar's Sentinel Pack and flew into the air, taking the pack away...

* * *

"Is the Digital World always dark like this?" Ahmad asked.

The disciples and their Digimon were all in a circle, still in the clearing after their battle with Musyamon. Ammaar had been silent since he saw his digi-egg, and hadn't said a word since then. It bothered the three disciples, and Shetamon understood how Ammaar felt, because she also started missing Otazoidmon. Starting a new subject, the disciples, excluding Ammaar, took their attention away from Ammaar and his digi-egg. He was also the furthest away from the others.

"Unfortunately yes." Terrainmon replied.

"There are rare places where you can see the sky now in the Digital World." Greemon muttered, glancing up at the dark sky.

"Just how much has the Digital World changed?" Heba asked.

"What do you know about basically?" Shetamon asked, shifting in her position beside Heba, and wincing in pain from her injury.

"Basically up to the DigiDestined with their elemental spirits." Ahmad replied.

"I see... well. After those, came another group, older than the rest, but apparently not as old as you all. Anyway, after that most recent group's job was done, and they went back. Things were peaceful at first, but after five years, things begun to change." Greemon sighed.

"We'll need to seek Equusmon and Denmon on this. I know that they've been around since even before the First Five DigiDestined, and they're still around... hopefully." Terrainmon offered.

"But before we get into anything further, we need to set up a camp." Shetamon reminded.

"Here?" Heba asked.

"Why not?" Shetamon replied.

"I don't think anyone of us has a lighter." Heba remarked.

"Did you forget that I have some control over fire? For a campfire there isn't a problem, but food is the problem." Shetamon reminded, staring at Greemon.

"I know the forest. Let's go and find some food Alex. This would be fun. Don't worry about getting lost with me." Greemon decided, looking at Spencer.

Spencer understood what he said and nodded. He got up onto his feet, and both he and Greemon walked out of the clearing, into the forest, leaving Ammaar; Heba; Ahmad; Shetamon, and Terrainmon to fend for themselves.

"As for us, we need to get a fire going before they come back. We need to clear up some grass, and pile up some broken branches from nearby." Shetamon explained.

"Why clear up some grass when we already have a crater?" Ahmad asked.

Shetamon sweat-dropped, as she had forgotten about the crater. She glanced towards the crater, and begun to wonder if Otazoidmon sacrificed himself to help them that way.

"O.K. then. Forget about clearing up some grass. Let's just pile some broken branched in the center of the crater. Leave the starting of the fire to me." Shetamon grinned.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked, standing up.

"Hey, I might be injured, but I'm not immobilized." Shetamon stated.

"Just asking." Heba smiled.

With that, Ahmad; Terrainmon; Heba, and Shetamon broke up the circle. Heba glanced at Ammaar, who was quietly staring at his digi-egg, oblivious to the world around him. Ahmad and Terrainmon stayed together, as they carefully searched the trees, staying in sight of the clearing. Heba joined them in searching, yet from another location. Shetamon went over to the crater and sat down, crossing her legs near the center of the crater...

* * *

Spencer was worried about communicating with Greemon, as they walked deeper into the dark misty forest. Eventually when Spencer glanced behind him, he couldn't see the clearing anymore, since the clearing was out of sight. Greemon walked briskly ahead Spencer, making sure that neither got lost. He noticed and sensed Spencer's uneasiness of being alone, and away from the others.

'Don't worry about it; you can talk with me in Arabic. I do understand it and I'm fluent in it.' Greemon thought.

Greemon stopped, and glanced behind him, noticing that Spencer was looking around in fear and confusion. He grinned, with Spencer obviously hearing his thoughts.

"It's O.K. Ahmad. I talked with you through telepathy." Greemon explained, talking in Arabic.

Spencer turned towards Greemon, blinking.

"I guess we got off at a bad start, so what do you say we start over again?" Greemon asked, again in Arabic.

"I'm O.K. with it, but how were you able to telepath with me?" Spencer asked in Arabic.

'You try it.' Greemon thought.

Spencer heard his Digimon's thought, and surprisingly understood it.

'Um... Is this safe?' Spencer thought.

'Yes. You don't need to worry about a thing. A Digimon and his or her human would always understand each other through telepathy even if the two spoke different languages. I only know of Otazoidmon and Ammaar perfecting it somehow.' Greemon thought.

'Can you hear their thoughts when they telepath?' Spencer thought.

'No. Yet I know when they telepath with each other, because it's obvious. Remember back when Otazoidmon asked Ammaar if he was O.K.?' Greemon thought.

"What? But how could you know of that? You weren't around!" Spencer remarked, speaking in Arabic.

"You only couldn't see me, but I did stay in the same area you were in always Ahmad. I have to say that you're a good runner." Greemon smiled, speaking Arabic.

"Tell me about it." Spencer muttered.

Greemon glanced around him looking at the trees. Eventually he stopped looking, and stared at a certain tree.

'Go and shake that one gently; it has eatable food.' Greemon thought.

Spencer looked at which tree Greemon was staring at, and walked over to it.

'We need something to put the food in.' Greemon thought.

'Done.' Spencer smiled, taking off his silver leather coat.

He folded his silver leather coat neatly, and put it down on the ground, below the tree. He shook the tree gently, and some sort of fruit fell down from the high branches. A lot of it fell down onto the silver leather coat, even though fruit did fall onto the ground all around the tree.

'I'll need energy, and so will you. We can eat the fruit that fell on the ground.' Greemon thought.

'What? What about the fruit in my silver leather coat?' Spencer thought, turning to Greemon.

'They are for the others, remember?' Greemon thought.

'Of course. I guess I'm getting used to you.' Spencer smirked, starting to gather up the fruit that fell onto the ground around the tree.

He grabbed a fruit and tossed it towards Greemon. Greemon pounced into the air like a dog and caught hold of the fruit in his mouth. Greemon chewing his food and swallowed. Once done, Greemon licked his lips. Noticing that he was done, Spencer threw him two more fruit. Greemon pounced in a way that made him catch one in his mouth, and to stop the other with his body. Greemon landed; chewed, and swallowed, before picking up the other fruit.

Spencer finished gathering the fruit and set them all in his silver leather coat.

'I'll eat with the others. Lead the way back.' Spencer thought.

'Sure.' Greemon thought, smiling.

He started to take the lead, while Spencer gathered up his silver leather coat, tying it up, securing the food they gathered in it. It was only a few moments later that Greemon stopped and burped low. Greemon winced as he continued on back to the clearing. Spencer chuckled upon hearing his Digimon's burp, but restrained from commenting, as he followed his Digimon back to the clearing...

* * *

'Can you hear me Survivomon?' Ammaar thought.

'_Yep._' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar smiled at the digi-egg.

'So you're all safe and warm in there?' Ammaar smiled.

'_Yes. Thanks to you._' Survivomon thought.

'You didn't have to go to such drastic measures Comet.' Ammaar thought.

'_Well, I basically wanted to give a chance for the others to evolve and to prove that they're capable of defending us. Also, I wanted to clear some grass for a camp fire._' Survivomon thought.

"Wow." Ammaar whispered, glancing towards the crater.

He noticed that the others were in the crater, and at the center Ahmad; Heba, and Terrainmon were piling up some firewood, while Shetamon sat down crossed legged near it.

'_You know, while I'm in here, if you look around, I'll also be able to see what's happening outside my digi-egg. It would be through your eyesight that I would be able to see. I hope you don't mind._' Survivomon thought.

'Not at all, but know when to look away or to close the connection between me and you, considering sight.' Ammaar thought.

'_Of course._' Survivomon thought.

"_Rose Flame_!" Shetamon whispered.

With that, Ahmad and Terrainmon settled down. Ammaar noticed Heba staring at him. The pile of firewood caught fire and started to burn, warming up the disciples and Digimon around it.

"Are you coming?" Heba asked.

'_Why not?_' Survivomon thought.

'I'm not sure.' Ammaar thought.

'_What? Now you hesitate? Since you got here you haven't hesitated with her at all in talking with her or consoling her, heck you weren't even nervous around her or shy when you're close to her. So what's different?_' Survivomon thought.

'You.' Ammaar thought.

'_Oh._' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar shook his head, in answering Heba's question. Heba nodded and sat down near Shetamon.

"So what's the long tale?" Ahmad asked.

"I'll tell you what happened with me, but what happened with Ammaar and Ahmad is their business to tell you..." Heba started.

Heba explained everything to her younger brother, from when she was brought to the Digital World onwards until they rushed over to Ahmad.

"Mine was a purple sphere and it was at home." Ahmad muttered.

"By the way, Ammaar told me about what happened when he passed by our neighborhood today, when he also ran into you and Rami." Heba stated.

"Oh that. Well, Ammaar was wise to avoid us." Ahmad chuckled.

"It was fortunate that he didn't face either of you." Heba remarked.

"Fortunate for us? Just exactly why is that?" Ahmad asked.

"You and Rami, and especially Rami, are pushing Ammaar for trouble, and for what? Just because he's in love with me." Heba noted.

"Well..." Ahmad started.

"Don't even try. I have my experience with boys and from all those that I've met, Ammaar has acted the most respectful towards me. I know how he looks at me, and when he does look at me, he doesn't see a 'hot' female body, but rather a person. You don't have any idea of who Ammaar is, since you weren't his classmate for five years. I'd say I know him better than anyone else in my family." Heba explained, cutting in.

"Oh that's..." Ahmad started, starting to laugh.

But as quick as a flash, Heba slapped Ahmad hard on his right cheek, silencing him effectively. Terrainmon and Shetamon glanced in worry between their two disciples. Hearing the slap, Ammaar raised his head and noticed that Ahmad was staring surprised at Heba, while Heba was glaring at Ahmad.

'_Maybe you should step in._' Survivomon thought, suggesting.

'Yeah. We need to know more of this Digital World.' Ammaar thought, agreeing.

His mind decided, Ammaar got up onto his feet, and while carrying his digi-egg close to him, he walked over to the crater, joining the rest, who were in deathly silence. Ammaar took his seat between Shetamon and Terrainmon, with Shetamon to his right and Terrainmon to his left. Shetamon glanced at Ammaar.

"May I carry him for awhile?" Shetamon asked.

'Are you fine with it Survivomon?' Ammaar thought.

'_Shetamon holding me? Why not? Besides, your hands and arms need some rest. But please be sure that I don't always stay in Shetamon's arms._' Survivomon thought.

'I'll handle that, don't worry.' Ammaar thought.

Ammaar handed his digi-egg gently over to Shetamon, who carefully took it, and placed it onto her lap. She knelt down and hugged it. Ammaar sweat-dropped, taking off his gloves and putting his hands in front of the fire. Ammaar took quick glances at both Heba and Ahmad, noticing that neither was staring at each other anymore. Ammaar noticed that Heba seemed spaced out, staring at the fire, while Ahmad was staring away.

"So what's the mess here in the Digital World?" Ammaar asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Terrainmon asked.

"Hey, we have to know what we're up against." Ammaar replied.

"Well, most of the Digital World is conquered by evil, and this dark misty forest wasn't always dark and misty, but it's the way it is because it's now corrupted. The parts of the Digital World that aren't corrupted are protected from any evil Digimon. I know of a city where angels rule in it, yet more peaceful and civilized Digimon live there with the angel Digimon. There is also of course always Sacred Star Island." Terrainmon explained.

"If we ever leave this forest... Would we always be traveling in the dark night?" Ammaar asked.

"I'm afraid so. You all have to know that not only the Digital World depends on you, but other parallel Earths depend on you, even though they're not aware of it." Terrainmon informed.

"What?" Ahmad asked, staring at his Digimon.

"Are you saying other Earths were conquered?" Heba asked.

Terrainmon nodded, "Yes. And your Earth would be next if we can't stop the main villain."

"Who's this 'main villain'?" Ammaar asked.

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is that he's mate. None of us here has seen the villain. We also know that he watches over his conquered lands and worlds from here in the Digital World." Terrainmon explained.

"What about the DigiDestined, or their Digimon? I mean why hasn't the Digital World called for other humans to save it, besides us?" Heba asked.

"One of the main and first goals that the main villain made sure of was getting rid of the DigiDestined, and all their families, so no heirs would try to start a revolt in their worlds. I wouldn't say the Digital World called onto you all, but rather Allah brought you all here to fight this nemesis. We're talking about Allah choosing the four of you to battle this evil, and not the Digital World choosing." Terrainmon explained.

"The DigiDestined were real? But I thought at the end of Digimon 02, every kid had a Digimon, and I must say that it wouldn't be easy defeating all those kids." Ahmad reminded.

"Actually, if you know the kids' weakness and that they'll easily collapse under certain cases then its way easier to defeat them, and that's how the first Earth fell: the home of the First DigiDestined." Terrainmon explained.

"What about File Island? And we're on Server now right?" Ammaar asked.

"File Island has been corrupted and the primary village there destroyed. The only place in the Digital World that the Digimon are reborn now is Sacred Star Island. Yes, we're on Server now, but close to its west coast." Terrainmon replied.

"So the DigiDestined legacy is over?" Heba asked.

"It was, until you four showed up, yet with you four showing, you all have started a new legacy at the same time." Terrainmon replied.

"So concerning DigiDestined, we aren't them, but a brander... umm... branch?" Ammaar asked.

"I'd say root, or a completely new plant, because all of you are like seeds to this new plant." Terrainmon replied.

"Do you; Shetamon; Otazoidmon, and Greemon all have a common story?" Ahmad asked.

"We do actually, because we were all born in Primary Village in Sacred Star Island. The caretaker of that village: Denmon took great care of us until we became juvenile. After that, the four of us had to travel to Nexus Crystal. That's the name of the angel city. It wasn't an easy journey, and it isn't for any Digimon who head there. Not all Digimon heading there survive." Terrainmon explained.

"Where is Nexus Crystal?" Ammaar asked.

"Coming up with a plan?" Heba asked.

"It's rather destinations to head to." Ammaar replied.

"The journey from here to there won't be easy." Terrainmon warned.

"I never said it would be, but what other choice do we have?" Ammaar asked.

"We all saw some maps in Crescent Tomb, Sacred Star Island that Denmon showed to us and Nexus Crystal is in the north of Process, close to the north coast." Terrainmon replied.

"Do you all know the way there?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes." Terrainmon replied.

"Then we'll have to relay on our cellulars to know the time." Ammaar decided, taking out his cellular and pressing one of the numeral buttons.

Ammaar raised an eyebrow, noticing the time.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Its pass 7 pm on the same day." Ammaar replied.

"So it's basically night back home, or almost night." Heba muttered.

"You'll all have to know that the main villain has made up methods of enslaving Digimon. We might come across some, and to know exactly that they're enslaved is through their white empty eyes. Also a faint light blue mist would be on top of their heads." Terrainmon explained.

"Has there been any way to free them?" Ahmad asked.

Terrainmon shook his head, "No."

"This main villain could have easily combined the first Earth he conquered, with the Digital World. I don't understand why he didn't do it. The main villain is a he, right?" Ammaar asked, shoving his cellular back into his pocket.

"Yes, the main villain is male. The thing is he knows the theoretical results that might happen if he did so, and so to not be able to do it, he conquered other Earths, because you need one Earth and the Digital World, if you're going to merge the Digital World with another world together. If you've conquered more than one world besides the Digital World, then there's no possible way of merging the Digital World with any of the conquered worlds." Terrainmon explained.

"I have a feeling we'll run into a lot of Digimon." Ammaar muttered.

"Yes." Terrainmon replied.

"So it's only the four of us?" Heba asked.

"I guess so." Terrainmon shrugged.

"So if I; Heba, and Spencer all have cellulars and they changed then that means that even if Ahmad didn't have a cellular back on Earth, then he would have one now." Ammaar stated.

Ahmad raised an eyebrow, but other than that he didn't make any other gestures of looking for a cellular that might have been with him.

"... I'm coming to think that the theory of us being here, and also back in our homeworld, like the first season we saw, isn't right, because from the way we all got here, there was no way we could have in any way stayed behind on Earth. I think Spencer also got here like us through some sphere while he was sleeping." Ammaar explained.

"So if we die here, that's it?" Ahmad asked.

"Most likely yeah, but I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Ammaar replied.

After such knowledge, and nothing else at the moment to mention, the disciples and Terrainmon were silent, with the only sound being of Shetamon humming gently to Ammaar's digi-egg...

* * *

Spencer grew more and more tired by carrying his tied up silver leather coat in his hands, and he was walking slowly, careful not to harm or damage the food inside. An idea inspired him and he flung his tied silver leather coat over his right shoulder, holding it securely with both hands. Content, Spencer smiled to himself, and walked a bit faster, keeping up with Greemon. The walk back to the clearing was silent, until the clearing came into sight.

Spencer quickly took the lead; passing by Greemon, all filled with relief upon returning, but just as he was yards away from entering the clearing, a low growl made him freeze in his place. The low growl came from nearby in the forest. Spencer glanced around fearfully, frozen in place, with his tied up silver leather coat over his right shoulder. From where he was standing, Spencer noticed Greemon had also stopped, looking tense and alarmed.

'When I tell you to duck, you duck.' Greemon thought.

Spencer heard Greemon, and understood, yet he remained in his place, staring out at the clearing.

'Duck!' Greemon thought.

Quick as a flash, Spencer dropped onto his stomach, and felt the air above him blow. He heard something landing not too far from them, and Spencer quickly got back to his feet, looking towards whatever landed nearby, and his face paled.

'Keep hold on your coat. Use one hand to carry it, and take out your cellular.' Greemon thought.

Spencer did as he was told, as he let his left hand let go of his coat, and dug into his pocket to check his cellular. Having done it once before, Spencer aimed his cellular at the Digimon and pressed on the call button. Like before, a 3D hologram image of the Digimon was imitated out of the cellular's monitor, with the Digimon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the Digimon, was close to Spencer's.

"_Grizzmon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Grizzmon is short for Grizzly Monster_. _Like any other bears, he's a cunning hunter, and prefers to stalk his prey before jumping them_. _Grizzmon are known to work together and are peaceful_. _Yet, Grizzmon prefer to hunt on their own, and only work together to fend off a strong hostile threat - His attacks are: Maul Attack and Crescent Dawn_."

'Keep your cellular out, we might still need it.' Greemon thought.

With the Digimon identified, Greemon and Spencer both noticed a light blue mist over Grizzmon's head. Noticing it, Grizzmon's eyes widened. Also noticeable were Grizzmon's complete white eyes.

'He's friendly, and he's only attacking us because he's under control. Damn! The main villain must have found out about your arrival somehow, and this might just be a coincidence, which leads in the main villain finding out about you and your friends, but so far, he surely knows only of you.' Greemon thought.

'Can you free him?' Spencer thought.

'Your cellular might help that way, but how exactly, I don't know. I can't take him in this form, so you'll need to evolve me. After that I'll keep him distracted while you head back into the clearing; put the food away, and tell the others what has happened. Together, one of you might find a way to free these enslaved Digimon.' Greemon thought.

Grizzmon growled, and went into a pouncing position. Greemon noticed.

'Quickly, aim the cellular and me, and let it do the rest.' Greemon thought.

Noticing Grizzmon ready to pounce on him again, Spencer did as he was told and aimed his cellular at Greemon in haste. The monitor glowed silver, and Greemon was momentarily bathed in a silver aura, before going transparent silver, evolving.

"GREEMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRASLMON!

Graslmon appeared in Greemon's place and Grizzmon turned his attention towards the more immediate threat to himself. Spencer was in awe, staring in admiration at Graslmon.

[_Graslmon was now bipedal, the same size of Agumon. He was covered in silver crovinze armor around his chest; arms, and legs. His snout was gone but his face was cream colored. His five finger and toes were clawed in the cream color, but with silver lines across the finger and toes. He had dark green eyes like Greemon. A mane was covering his back neck and some of his back. His face; hands, and feet were covered with silver fur. Around his waist was a silver belt with a sharp knife and a sharp sword in the middle front crossing over each other. His ears were covered by the crovinze armor._

Even though he was short, Graslmon seemed amazing. Spencer aimed his cellular at Graslmon, and a 3D hologram image of Graslmon was imitated out of the cellular's monitor, with Graslmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Graslmon, was close to Spencer's.

"_Graslmon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Graslmon is Greemon's maturity form_. _He could still hear perfectly, even though his ears were covered with crovinze armor_. _His nose catches scents faster and stronger than others_. _Graslmon is short for Grasl Monster, with Grasl meaning rebel_. _His eyesight was also strong like a bold eagle_ _- His attacks are: Gralen Blades; G Boomerang; Defender's Rage; Grasl's Destiny_."

Slowly, Grizzmon approached Graslmon, like a lion would approach its prey. Graslmon looked at Spencer.

'Now's your chance.' Graslmon thought.

Recovering, Spencer slowly nodded and rushed into the clearing...

* * *

At first, Spencer noticed that the other disciples weren't in the usual place where he left them, but then he glanced around and saw them sitting together in a circle, in front of a campfire in the crater. He shrugged, and rushed over to them, with his silver leather coat.

"Finally. We're starving." Terrainmon smiled.

Shetamon glanced up and giggled.

"You all better watch out for Terrainmon's tummy, because he has a big one." Shetamon giggled.

Spencer put down the silver leather coat and untied it hastily.

"What's the rush?" Ammaar asked, noticing Spencer's haste.

Spencer untied it, and the fruit appeared. Terrainmon's eyes widened and his lips turned into a wide smile.

"Fruitballs! My favorite!" Terrainmon exclaimed.

"We need to hurry." Spencer remarked, sitting down.

Every one took some fruitballs and started eating them, including Terrainmon and Shetamon. After Both Terrainmon and Shetamon had a few, they tensed up and Shetamon gave Ammaar's digi-egg back to Ammaar. Ammaar quickly finished up his fruitball and took his digi-egg.

'You know, I would feed you, but how can I feed a digi-egg?' Ammaar thought.

'_Very funny. While I was in Shetamon's arms I felt three hostile Digimon, and two were controlled. One of the controlled ones was battling with Greemon's evolved form. There are two others observing and watching us from different spots in the forest. Shetamon and Terrainmon felt them too._' Survivomon thought.

"Oh crap." Ammaar muttered.

Heba and Ahmad were confused at their Digimon reactions, and Ammaar only made them more confused, as they turned their attention towards them.

"Two hostile Digimon are watching us. One of them is controlled. A third is in the forest nearby battling Greemon's evolved form. The third one is also controlled." Ammaar explained.

Heba's eyes widened, while Ahmad paled.

"Which Digimon are they?" Ahmad asked.

Spencer listened in, and from what he understood, Grizzmon wasn't the only trouble they were having, or going to have.

"The controlled one is J-Mojyamon, and the one not controlled is Golemon, otherwise known as Rockmon. The controlled one in the forest battling Graslmon is Grizzmon." Terrainmon explained quietly, his eyes glancing around the forest.

Shetamon's eyes also glanced around the forest, but both Terrainmon and Shetamon remained seated. Suddenly, J-Mojyamon rushed out of the forest, while Golemon crashed out of the forest. Immediately Terrainmon and Shetamon got onto their feet. Their disciples followed them.

'I don't like this.' Ammaar thought.

'_Trust me, and remain seated. You'd be surprised._' Survivomon thought.

Sensing the other disciples in danger and in need of him, Graslmon abandoned his battle with Grizzmon, and quickly regrouped with the rest. Ahmad and Heba were in awe at seeing Graslmon, but Ammaar was unfazed, since he was the one who had thought up and designed Graslmon.

'What happened?' Spencer asked.

'Grizzmon was too tough. I didn't want to delete him, because he was just being under control.' Graslmon thought.

Ammaar; Heba; Ahmad; Terrainmon; Shetamon, and Spencer all noticed the light blue mist on top of J-Mojyamon's head, and his complete white eyes, which indicated that he was under control. Moments later and Grizzmon jumped out of the forest into the clearing, with the same mist above his head, and the same white eyes. The disciples moved away from the fire and grouped together, yet Ammaar remained seated, alarming the other disciples.

"What are you doing?" Heba asked.

"Leave him. He'll be fine. It us we need to worry about." Shetamon replied.

"What do you mean?" Ahmad asked.

"You'll all eventually see. Travis is more capable than you all think." Terrainmon replied.

"Travis?" Spencer asked.

'Ammaar's character name.' Graslmon thought.

"It's Ammaar's character name." Graslmon replied.

"Just like Spencer is Ahmad's character name?" Ahmad asked.

"Exactly." Graslmon replied.

"There are only three of them, so who takes on who?" Terrainmon asked.

"I'll take Golemon." Shetamon decided.

"Put you're injured." Heba complained.

"Either way, I'll have to battle one of them and I'm capable against Golemon. Don't worry about me Heba." Shetamon assured.

"Don't worry about you?!" Heba fumed. "Like at yourself! You aren't only smaller, but you're injured, while Golemon is huge in size and likely at his full strength."

"All I have to say is that the fruitballs helped me Heba." Shetamon insisted.

"What do we know about them?" Ahmad asked.

Silently, from his lone position near the campfire, Ammaar dug into his pocket where his cellular was and took it out. He knew that Spencer had probably already checked on Grizzmon, so Ammaar aimed at Golemon first. A 3D hologram image of Golemon was imitated out of the cellular's monitor, with Golemon spinning around. Like those times before, the voice that spoke, giving information about Golemon, was close to Ammaar's.

"_Golemon - Maturity Mineral Grasl - This large rock giant is extremely powerful, with strong defenses and offenses, yet his weakness are in speed and agility_. _If you're small and have what Golemon hasn't, still don't underestimate him, or you'll be the one deleted_. _Golemon is also known as Rockmon - His attacks are: Rock Ball; Rock Punch; Sulfur Plume; Guardian Bomb; Anti-Digi Beam; Gigantic Press_."

"I don't like this." Heba muttered.

Next, Ammaar aimed his cellular at J-Mojyamon, and the 3D hologram image blurred from Golemon to J-Mojyamon spinning.

"_J-Mojyamon - Maturity Ancient Meric - J-Mojyamon is short for Jungle Mojyamon, as J-Mojyamon is the southern cousin of the arctic Mojyamon_. _Living in the jungle has given this Digimon a brown color_. _He might be short, but don't underestimate him - His attacks are: Parameter Patch; Jungle Punch; Jungle Bone; Jungle Headbutt; Jungle Kick_."

"I'm against J-Mojyamon." Terrainmon decided.

"That leaves Grizzmon for me. Shetamon, do what you like with Golemon sense he already is evil. Terrainmon, try your best not to delete J-Mojyamon, yet keep him distracted. I'll do the same as Terrainmon. We'll leave our humans to fend for themselves, and I advise all of you to be near Ammaar, since he's more..." Graslmon started.

"Capable! We know!" Heba and Ahmad interrupted in unison.

The two siblings blinked at each other, before turning away. They went over to Ammaar, with Spencer following them.

"O.K. Digital Disciples... Charge!" Graslmon yelled, charging towards Grizzmon.

"I'll need to use ranged attacks. Now I'm really on fire. _Flaming Tornado_!" Shetamon yelled.

Shetamon spun around herself fast at high speeds, forming a fire tornado around herself, with her at the center of the tornado, as she spun into the air and out of sight. Shetamon went behind Golemon, still spinning at the center of her fire tornado, as she went right through Golemon, penetrating his data. Shetamon landed gracefully out of Golemon, with a large open hole in Golemon.

"Fastest deletion in digital history." Shetamon smiled, watching Golemon burst into dead data.

Heba was amazed at how fast Shetamon was able to delete her opponent, and now Shetamon was free to help either Terrainmon or Graslmon. She glanced at the two to see how they were doing. She noticed that Terrainmon was handling himself fine with J-Mojyamon, and so was Graslmon with Grizzmon. Shetamon noticed that she was still injured, and in order to recover, she would need to devolve, or evolve, so she went back to the disciples to defend them.

"Wow! Shetamon deleted Golemon before he could even attack!" Ahmad exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Spencer agreed.

Heba smiled and innocently shrugged.

"_Crescent Dawn_!" Grizzmon yelled.

"_Gralen Blades_!" Graslmon yelled.

Graslmon took out his blades and crossed them together in front of him. An X formed silver beam was released from the crossed blades, colliding with Grizzmon's Crescent Dawn, and both cancelled the other out in an explosion.

"_Maul Attack_!" Grizzmon yelled.

Swiftly and hastily, Graslmon jumped back slightly into the air, and stayed there as he bent backwards, with a silver collar forming around his neck; lower arms, and lower legs. The collar in the middle front was carved in the 5 edged star with the circle around it. The mark was the same size as the collar. The mark was the crest of gralen. With him ready, Graslmon flew out of Grizzmon's attack, as being the way he was then, he was capable of flying or swimming.

Graslmon glided down to the ground, and swiftly turned around, just in time to see Grizzmon pounce on him. Reacting quickly, Graslmon pounced to his left, avoiding Grizzmon.

"_Jungle Bone_!" J-Mojyamon yelled.

"Perfect." Terrainmon grinned, galloping at J-Mojyamon.

"Say bye-bye to your bone! _Terrain Blast_!" Terrainmon yelled.

From the energy behind Terrainmon's attack, Terrainmon himself was blast backwards. But the attack had done its purpose as it went through the bone, deleting it, before continuing on towards J-Mojyamon. J-Mojyamon was wise and quick enough to sidestep the attack, avoiding it. Terrainmon had landed a few yards away, and he was disoriented for a moment, shaking his head, with his eyes closed. J-Mojyamon rushed towards Terrainmon, taking his chance.

Unarmed, it appeared that J-Mojyamon decided in using melee attacks. Terrainmon was reoriented in time to notice J-Mojyamon rushing at him. Defending himself and reacting quickly, Terrainmon used a technique of his, which he knew wouldn't delete J-Mojyamon.

"_Plate Whip_!" Terrainmon yelled.

Terrainmon whipped J-Mojyamon once in his face, sending him spinning in the air backwards, away from Terrainmon. Terrainmon remained at his spot, watching J-Mojyamon fall on his face several yards away from Terrainmon, knocked out cold, which satisfied Terrainmon, knowing that he didn't have to delete J-Mojyamon after all. From where Graslmon was, he noticed how Terrainmon dealt with J-Mojyamon, knocking him out unconscious.

He decided to do the same with Grizzmon, even though it would be harder. He quickly came up with a plan, which he hoped would knock Grizzmon out.

"How did you evolve Greemon?" Ammaar asked Spencer.

Spencer shrugged, "through my cellular somehow."

"... Maybe it's through our cellular that we can free Grizzmon and J-Mojyamon." Ammaar suggested thoughtfully.

"That's an idea, but how exactly?" Ahmad asked.

"I guess our cellulars need to absorb the light blue mist on their heads, and with that we'll see what'll happen and if it'll work or not." Ammaar shrugged.

"Would we need to press a button?" Heba asked.

"I don't think so." Ammaar replied.

Heba glanced at Ahmad.

"Now's your chance to see your cellular and to use it." Heba grinned.

Ahmad sweat-dropped, "Yeah, sure."

Ahmad dug his hands into his shorts' pockets, and in his right pocket felt his cellular. Surprised, Ahmad took it out, and it was like Ammaar's cellular in shape, yet it was similar to Heba's and Spencer's cellulars in design. It was closer to Spencer's in design. It had the word Meric, and his monitor showed a purple sphere in a white background, with the crest of facts in white spinning inside the sphere. His cellular was mostly colored purple, but it did have white linings.

There was an arched rainbow above the word Meric. Ahmad stared in awe at his cellular for a few moments, before he instinctively walked over to J-Mojyamon. Terrainmon watched his human, and tensed up, ready to retaliate at J-Mojyamon if he threatened Ahmad in anyway. J-Mojyamon remained unmoving out senseless. Ahmad reached J-Mojyamon and just aimed his cellular at J-Mojyamon's head.

Looking closely Ahmad noticed that J-Mojyamon's eyes were closed. The monitor on Ahmad's cellular glowed purple, and the light blue mist was sucked into the cellular's monitor. With that done, Ahmad walked back carefully, while Terrainmon kept his eye on J-Mojyamon. J-Mojyamon glowed purple, before shrinking, devolving back into a plant Digimon. The plant Digimon woke up, opening its complete black eyes, and stood up, rubbing below it purple petals.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked.

"Did it work?" Heba asked.

"I guess it did." Ammaar replied.

Once back with the rest of the disciples, Ahmad aimed his cellular at the plant Digimon. A 3D hologram image of the plant Digimon was imitated out of the cellular's monitor, with the plant Digimon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving out the information about the plant Digimon, was close to Ahmad's.

"_Aruraumon - Juvenile Nature Meric - This plant Digimon's a relative of Palmon, with it being like somewhat an evil version of Palmon_. _Aruraumon has dark purple petals, instead of Palmon's pink ones_. _Aruraumon is short for Auru Monster, which was the Akkadian goddess of Earth_. _Aruraumon is also known as Alraumon in Japanese_. _Alrau was short for alraune, which is German for hot mandrake, which is a type of plant_. _Aruraumon could either be male or female - Its attacks are: Nemesis Ivy; Gloom Dust; Hungry Hand_."

"Wow." Spencer muttered.

"Where am I?" Aruraumon asked, whispering.

From its voice, the disciples and their Digimon noticed that it was a male. Graslmon noticed that the technique had worked, and that all that was left was for him to knock Grizzmon unconscious, which worked better than he though. Grizzmon noticed some threat from Aruraumon and quickly galloped at him. Aruraumon noticed, and quickly screamed.

"_Maul Attack_!" Grizzmon yelled.

Aruraumon was too terrified to try and avoid the attack; however, he didn't need to worry, as Terrainmon was on it. Terrainmon galloped towards Aruraumon, and once in range, Terrainmon grinned, ready for his assault.

"_Plate Whip_!" Terrainmon yelled.

Successfully, Terrainmon whipped Grizzmon away from Aruraumon, even though his tail was harmed slightly from Grizzmon's Maul Attack. Grizzmon was deflected back towards Graslmon, and Graslmon took the chance given to him by Terrainmon to knock Grizzmon out cold.

"_G Boomerang_!" Graslmon yelled.

Graslmon used his sword, and with his right hand moved it back, and then swiftly he thrashed it forward quickly, moving it in a spiral way towards the incoming Grizzmon really fast. G Boomerang clashed into Grizzmon so powerful that G Boomerang was deflected back at Graslmon; he caught it skillfully and unharmed. Success arrived as Grizzmon was knocked out on his stomach with his eyes closed. Graslmon sheathed his blades and nodded towards Spencer.

Spencer saw how Ahmad had done it, and so with confidence, Spencer approached the unconscious Grizzmon, taking out his cellular. Reaching Grizzmon, Spencer aimed his cellular at Grizzmon's head, and the cellular's monitor glowed silver. The light blue mist on Grizzmon's head was absorbed into Spencer's cellular. Grizzmon glowed silver, then devolved back into a bear cub wearing a cap...

_To be continued..._

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Graslmon

**Author's Notes:** I know that J-Mojyamon isn't Aruraumon's adult form, but I decided on using some diversity, inspired from a friend of mine. I know this is shorter than the first episode, but it's still long, and full of action. Now the D-Disciples have some ideas on what they're facing in the Digital World. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	3. Journey to Nexus Crystal

_Digital Disciples  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 3: **_"Journey to Nexus Crystal"  
Started: _The 19th of April 2007, Thursday - _Completed:_ The 29th of April 2007, Sunday  
_Uploaded:_ The 8th of June 2007, Friday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary: **With Golemon defeated, and both Grizzmon and J-Mojyamon freed, the disciples have a peaceful deep sleep. Early the next day, Bearmon and Aruraumon were the first to wake up to danger, as they woke up the disciples and their Digimon. Their plans set the night before, the disciples and their Digimon make a run for it, letting the newly digivolved Grizzmon and J-Mojyamon to fend off the danger. They journey through the Digital World, encountering numerous dangers, and meeting new Digimon friends, as they headed towards Nexus Crystal.

"_Bearmon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Bearmon is a young bear cub, with a blue hat, and standing on two legs_. _Even though juvenile, Bearmon are strong juvenile Digimon, capable of holding their own against many opponents with their melee attacks, and speed - His attacks are: Bear Fist and Bear Roll_."

The bear cub turned out to be Bearmon: the juvenile form of Grizzmon. With the battle over, Aruraumon joined the disciples and their Digimon at the campfire in the crater, while Spencer had carried Bearmon close by. The Fruitballs were all eaten up by the disciples and the Digimon. Spencer had his long silver coat back on him.

"Thank you all for freeing me. I don't know what came of me." Aruraumon thanked.

"Oh, you were just under the main villain's control. It's fine." Greemon remarked.

"Do you remember anything while you were in his control?" Ahmad asked.

"I know I haven't seen him. I wasn't in control of my body, and neither my mind, but my spirit was still there unaffected. I drifted in and out of subconscious, and so I don't know much." Aruraumon replied.

"Have you seen Golemon or Grizzmon before?" Terrainmon asked.

Aruraumon shook his head, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry of battling you Terrainmon."

Terrainmon smiled, "Think nothing of it. I don't carry grudges."

"Yeah right." Greemon muttered.

Terrainmon glared at Greemon for a few moments, before looking away. Ammaar was looking at his cellular and was trying to think of a certain name for it. It certainly wasn't a univice, or wasn't any other digivice he thought of before.

"What's on your mind?" Heba asked.

Ammaar glanced at Heba, "just thinking of some stuff."

"Care to share with us?" Shetamon asked.

"We've seen what our cellulars can do, and I've start to think that they're starting to act like some sort of digivice." Ammaar replied.

"Of course. These are similar to what the DigiDestined in Frontier had." Ahmad reminded.

"Yet different. We don't have any spirits with us for one thing, and for another we have Digimon partners." Ammaar remarked.

"Digimon partners were for the Tamers and DigiDestined. I think a new term is due for a new branch of chosen." Aruraumon stated.

(From here onwards, I'll be using newer terms like 'Codelimin' and 'Soul-Warrior Copedam', as I'll be keeping using my own terms for the evolution levels.)

"Yeah and that is Soul-Warrior Copedam." Ammaar added.

"I don't get it." Terrainmon stated.

"A soul-warrior is a companion of any type that is with their human masters or partners. There are many types of soul-warriors, and copedam is the term not for Digimon, but for Digimon partner. As for Digimon, its term is Codelimin." Ammaar explained.

"So what should we name the digivice?" Heba asked.

"Mine has written on it Satuza... It can be named The Satuza Digivice." Ammaar shrugged.

"Ours have Meric, so that means ours can be named Meric Digivice." Ahmad added.

"Just what is Meric?" Greemon asked.

"In my made up language: Twilasin, Meric means Rainbow." Ammaar replied.

"Rainbow ah? Suitable, considering the rainbow arc above the name." Heba nodded.

"What about Satuza?" Shetamon asked.

"It's also a Twilasin term, meaning Myths, or any other term close to it like legend; mystic, etc." Ammaar replied.

"So yours The Satuza Digivice, and ours Meric Digivices." Spencer smiled.

Ammaar nodded, "I was also thinking that maybe we should build a cabin or some shelter here some time while we here in the Digital World."

"But weren't we going to Nexus Crystal?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes, but later on. We're humans from Earth, and I think we need our own shelter. Of course, we'll need to build it ourselves with our soul-warrior copedam." Ammaar explained.

"But we don't have any tools." Spencer reminded.

"We'll get them from Nexus Crystal; there's no problem there. Besides, from Little House on the Prairie, I know how to deal with building a cabin at least from nature." Ammaar grinned.

"From the forest." Greemon remarked.

"Of course... Where else?" Ammaar asked.

"The question is: how long would it take for us to get to Nexus Crystal?" Heba asked.

"On water or land?" Shetamon asked.

"What's the difference?" Ahmad asked.

"On water it's faster, yet more dangerous with hostile marine codelimin; whirlpools, and hurricanes." Terrainmon replied.

"What about land?" Spencer asked.

"We came that way here. We knew that we were destined to become your soul-warrior copedam, and we followed our instinct and traveled here from Nexus Crystal, and we traveled by land." Greemon explained.

"So it's longer?" Ahmad asked.

"We're afraid so, and it isn't any less dangerous than water, because besides enslaved codelimin, there are hostile codelimin; sand storms, and heat. Land isn't any easier." Terrainmon replied.

"We'll help." An innocent childish animalistic voice announced.

The disciples and the digimon turned towards the voice, and saw it coming from Bearmon, who was awake and standing. Bearmon lowered his right paw, and lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Yes. We can help." Aruraumon agreed.

"You know? I've been wondering about these." Spencer commented, staring at his white shirt, and more specifically at the outlined silver panther.

"They're our animal souls." Ammaar replied.

"Wow... How do you know all this stuff?" Ahmad asked.

Ammaar grinned, "Because I came up with it."

Ahmad chuckled.

"But what do they have to do with us?" Heba asked.

"We can change into them, but we'll need to gain them first. It's similar to Frontier, and their spirits, but in this case it's animal souls instead of elements." Ammaar replied.

Heba glanced down at her Islamic gown. For a few moments she was silent, before glancing up at Ammaar.

"So mine is a... Snow Leopard?" She asked, guessing.

Ammaar nodded, "Yes."

Heba's eye twitched, "nice."

"So is it land or sea for us?" Spencer asked.

"We advise land." Greemon suggested.

"And we'll go with it." Ammaar agreed.

"Hey! Just who made you leader?" Ahmad asked.

Ammaar grinned, pointing at his goggles.

"The goggles did, and besides I know of what's going on around here better than anybody else, wouldn't you say Ahmad?" Ammaar asked.

"I guess you do." Ahmad admitted, folding his arms.

"Land it is." Heba moaned.

"For now, we all need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Aruraumon suggested.

"I agree; it's pass 10 pm." Ammaar informed.

"Exhausting day." Ahmad stretched.

"Sure was." Spencer agreed.

"Just where are we going to sleep?" Heba asked.

"We have no other choice." Ammaar replied.

Heba's eyes widened, "On the ground?!"

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Ammaar nodded, taking of his cape.

"What are you doing?" Heba asked.

Ammaar smirked, folding up his cape. He stretched it out towards Heba. Heba stared at Ammaar uncertainly.

"Take it; you'll need it more than me." Ammaar replied.

"I can handle myself." Heba snarled.

"I'm sure you can, but my cape would be a good pillow for you." Ammaar insisted.

'Figures.' Ahmad thought, rolling his eyes.

Defeated, Heba snatched Ammaar's folded cape and lied down, put Ammaar's folded cape under her head. Ammaar shoved his digivice back into his pocket.

"What about you?" Heba asked.

"I'll just cuddle up to my digi-egg." Ammaar replied.

Heba giggled, "Nice. First thing tomorrow morning I'm returning it to you."

"Fine with me." Ammaar shrugged.

One way or another, the disciples laid down on the ground, but for some smart ones, like Ahmad and Spencer, they slept further away on the grass, with their soul-warrior copedam beside them. Bearmon and Aruraumon joined Ahmad and Spencer on the grass, while Heba allowed Shetamon to share her pillow. Ammaar slept on his side, cuddling his digi-egg...

* * *

**Day 2:  
**_Dawn of the 10__th__ of April 2007, Tuesday  
Melody Forest, Server_

Early the next morning, Bearmon twitched, and sniffed. Alarmed by some smell, Bearmon woke up, with his eyes wide. Silently, Aruraumon also woke up.

"This isn't good." Aruraumon whispered.

"What?" Ahmad asked, rubbing his eyes.

Terrainmon yawned, before he sniffed, and his face paled.

"We're surrounded." Terrainmon whispered.

Ahmad's eyes widened, "What? Not again!"

His screaming woke up the others. Spencer woke up, followed by Greemon. Next were Shetamon; Heba, and then Ammaar.

"We better head back to the crater again. Now!" Bearmon advised, walking backwards towards the crater.

Quickly, Spencer and Ahmad got to their feet, and with their soul-warrior copedam taking the lead, they regrouped with Ammaar; Heba, and Shetamon. Heba handed Ammaar's cape back to Ammaar. Reluctantly, Ammaar took his folded and dirty cape back. He stared at Heba. Heba shrugged.

"What did you expect? I was sleeping on the ground." Heba reminded.

"I guess it was a bad idea." Ammaar muttered.

"Actually, we had a good sleep because of it." Shetamon smiled.

"Yeah. We needed the rest." Heba agreed.

"Sure, and now my whole body is aching. But I'm not going to complain about it." Ammaar decided.

'This is starting out a bad day, and it only will get worse.' Ammaar thought.

"What are you two babbling about now?" Terrainmon asked.

"Nothing relevant." Heba replied, glancing at Ammaar.

Ammaar put down his digi-egg, and unfolded his dirty cape. Swiftly, he put it over his shoulders and in no time, he was wearing it again. And to think, he was wearing something of his that his sweetheart slept on. Ammaar quickly shrugged that thought aside; as he knew they were in some bigger danger. He picked up his digi-egg once more and hugged it. Spencer; Greemon; Ahmad; Terrainmon; Bearmon, and Aruraumon had regrouped with them in the crater.

"Just what is it that we're facing?" Ahmad asked.

"Some new hostile codelimin. Most of them are maturity, but one of them is migration." Terrainmon replied.

"I knew it! Once that main villain found out about us, he sent more of his goons to get rid of us. This is going to be a terrible day." Greemon remarked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Spencer muttered.

"Look, you four disciples are here to bring peace back to the Digital World. We'll distract them, while you two make your escape." Aruraumon informed.

"I don't think so." A codelimin replied, coming out of the forest and into the clearing.

Since Ammaar's hands were full, Heba took her Meric Digivice out, and aimed it at the codelimin.

"Oh that's original." Ahmad muttered.

[_The codelimin that appeared into the clearing was three feet taller than his lower form. The black vest was still on his chest. He was bipedal, with black fur. The fur was like a lion's. A black chain was around the codelimin's waist. His mane was black on his head. He had a lion's tail with black gangster gloves. His eyes were menacing red._

A 3D hologram image of the codelimin was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Heba's.

"_Gangamon - Migration Mammal Grasl - Gangamon was the leader of any Gangstermon gang_. _Gangamon was short for Gang Monster_. _Gangamon's natural evolved form was Callismon, but he could also evolve to Strife Wolfmon - His attacks are: Fist of Crime and Chain of Theft_."

Ammaar knew he might have had limited amount of photos that he was able of taking in his new digital camera, and yet its storage could be limitless. So, either way, while the disciples were informed about Gangamon, Ammaar had taken his black digital camera out and took photos of everything once. He took one photo of Bearmon; Aruraumon; Gangamon; Terrainmon; Shetamon; Greemon; Spencer; Heba; Ahmad, and his digi-egg.

"Nice. If we get out of this, I'll take photos of you... Of course if you'll let me." Heba grinned.

Ammaar shrugged, "I would let you."

He shoved back his black digital camera into his pocket, "that is of course if we get out of this, like you said."

"Of course." Heba nodded.

"This definitely isn't that time for it." Ahmad stated.

"And don't think the photo chances are over yet." Greemon added.

Ammaar took Greemon's word for it, and quickly took out his digital camera once more. At that moment, out of the forest, from all around them, more codelimin appeared of the same type, and it appeared that they easily outnumbered the soul-warrior copedam and their codelimin friends.

"They're too many of them." Bearmon gasped, taking a step back.

"Are you afraid little cub?" Gangamon asked.

"We'll take you down." Aruraumon stated, taking a step forward.

Ammaar didn't waste his chance and took some photos of the codelimin that surrounded them. Once again Heba used her Meric Digivice to check out the codelimin that outnumbered them vastly.

[_The codelimin that outnumbered the codelimin in the crater appeared to be the lower form of Gangamon. They were as tall as Lobomon. They had the looks of Were Garurumon, but with no clothes, and brown bristled fur. The only clothes on them were black gangster vests, with black front armguards. Their tails were black and like a wolf's. Their eyes were menacing black._

The 3D hologram image of Gangamon shifted to the codelimin that outnumbered them, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Heba's.

"_Gangstermon - Maturity Mammal Grasl - Gangstermon were usually in groups or 'gangs'_. _Gangstermon was short for Gangster Monster_. _Their leader was usually Gangamon_. _They could evolve into Lust Garurumon; Shadow Were Garurumon; Gangamon; Shadow Garurumon or Lykamon_. _In special cases, Gangstermon could matrix evolve to Strike Wolfmon_. _Their attacks are: Crime Slash and Crime Victory_."

Before anyone could act, a blurry figure rushed out into the clearing, and sliced through one of the Gangstermon, bursting it into data, deleting it. Gangamon and his gang, along with Aruraumon and Bearmon, including the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam, all turned their heads towards the assaulter who was behind the Gangstermon that was deleted. Gangamon reacted quickly, as he absorbed his minion's data.

The disciples and their soul-warrior copedam were shocked to see Musyamon. Heba quickly shoved her digivice back into her pocket.

"Is... Is he the same one?" Ahmad asked.

"He is." Terrainmon muttered.

"But how could he survive Otazoidmon's technique?" Shetamon inquired.

'That's what I'd like to know!' Survivomon thought.

"Wait... Musyamon wasn't even enslaved, so maybe he's paying us back." Ammaar suggested.

"Why would he pay us back?" Greemon asked.

"Yeah, and besides didn't we try to delete him?" Heba asked.

"Questions later. The thing is I avoided the direct assault." Musyamon explained.

"We need to evolve and help Musyamon." Aruraumon decided.

Aruraumon glowed purple, and grew.

"ARURAUMON SHINKA!"  
"... J-MOJYAMON!"

"I'm with you!" Bearmon agreed, and he glowed silver.

"BEARMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRIZZMON!"

"Now we'll fight them, while the rest of you make a run for it." J-Mojyamon whispered.

J-Mojyamon rushed towards the Gangstermon, while Grizzmon galloped towards one of the Gangstermon, before pouncing on it. Musyamon jumped at Gangamon. Gangamon easily avoided Musyamon slash by stepping back. Ammaar quickly took photos of J-Mojyamon; Grizzmon, and Musyamon. When he was done, he hastily shoved his digital camera back into his pocket.

"Let's get out of here." Ammaar whispered.

The disciples and their soul-warrior copedam used the confusion and the chaotic battle to escape into the forest...

* * *

"We might never see them again." Terrainmon muttered, galloping deeper in the forest.

"Yeah. They were easily outnumbered, even with Musyamon. They'll be deleted." Greemon sighed.

"Did you see how Gangamon absorbed his comrade?" Ahmad asked.

"Just keep running. For Gangamon, his gang was just minions for him: his minions." Ammaar remarked.

Ammaar wasn't looking were he was going, and for the second time, he tripped over an overgrown root, which appeared above the surface, and he fell flat on his face. He tried to get up, but because the others were running like him, they fell onto them, starting with Heba; Shetamon; Ahmad, and Spencer. Ammaar groaned, being in a pile. He was glad that his digi-egg fell out of his hand when he tripped, or it might have been squashed if it stayed with him.

From being flat on the ground, Ammaar did see his digi-egg ahead of him safe. He did notice that Heba was above him, but he quickly shrugged that thought away.

"You know, even though this is comfy, I'd hate to break us up, but PLEASE WHOEVER IS ON TOP, GET OFF!" Ammaar roared.

Greemon and Terrainmon were safe away from the pile, yet they were amused by what they saw. Spencer quietly got off, followed by Ahmad. Next was Shetamon, and only Heba and Ammaar were left, and for some reason Heba didn't get off of Ammaar too quickly.

"Heba?" Ammaar asked.

Heba blushed, hastily getting to her feet. Ammaar got back to his feet and when he turned around, Heba slapped him on the left cheek, even though Ammaar was also blushing. The intensity of the slap, forced Ammaar to move his face to the left momentarily. It also left a red mark on Ammaar's left cheek, and with it, Ammaar's blush vanished.

"What was that for?" Ammaar asked, looking back at Heba.

"What you said!" Heba hissed.

Ammaar chuckled, "I thought you liked that!"

Heba snarled, "Yeah right!"

She lowered her head, and smiled slightly.

"Here we go again." Greemon whispered.

"What?" Ammaar asked.

He glanced around him and noticed that their soul-warrior copedam formed an outer circle around them.

"We're surrounded?" Ahmad asked.

"I'm afraid so." Terrainmon replied.

"Man, it seems this main villain wants us gone badly." Spencer stated.

"He just despises humans." Shetamon informed.

"Just what is surrounding us?" Heba asked, over the whole pile incident.

"Nasty werewolves." Terrainmon shivered.

Heba paled, "we... werewolves?"

"I'm afraid so. What are surrounding us are relatives to Garurumon, yet nasty relatives." Shetamon added.

"Oh my god." Spencer whispered.

'I shouldn't have tripped. I should have paid more attention... and... Survivomon!' Ammaar thought.

He glanced towards where he last saw his digi-egg on the ground, and noticed it still there. Ammaar quickly rushed out of the protective circle, heading over to his digi-egg, and just when the werewolves appeared. Ammaar recognized all of them, but everything happened too fast. Numerous and various werewolves jumped out at the disciples who were circled, and some jumped at Ammaar.

"_Plate Whip_!" Terrainmon yelled, whipping a werewolf away.

"_Acidic Beams_!" Greemon yelled, as he blasted two werewolves away.

"_Triple Lightning Claws_!" Shetamon yelled, digging her left hand into a werewolf, stunning it with internal black lightning.

Ammaar held tighter onto his digi-egg, and flipped backwards at the right time. His legs connected with a werewolf's stomach, and Ammaar's somersault sent the werewolf flying into a tree, knocking it out. By flipping backwards, Ammaar avoided the other werewolves that jumped him. Ammaar quickly got to his feet.

"_Rose Flames_!" Shetamon yelled.

Ammaar noticed the attack heading towards him, and he quickly understood. The attack wasn't aimed at him, but was rather to clear a path towards him, so the disciples could regroup with him. Ammaar side-stepped the flames to the left, and he felt the intense heat imitating from the Shetamon's technique. The disciples and their soul-warrior copedam hastily regrouped with Ammaar, with their soul-warrior copedam once again forming a defensive outer circle.

"Are you O.K.?" Heba asked.

Ammaar nodded, "just fine."

'Are you O.K. Survivomon?' Ammaar thought.

'_I knew you won't abandon me._' Survivomon thought.

"I'll check them out." Ahmad decided, taking his Meric Digivice out.

Ahmad aimed his digivice towards the nearest werewolf, as the werewolves begun to surround them. From the looks of it, it appeared that there were a dozen werewolves. With a free hand, Ammaar took the chance to take out his digital camera and to take photos of the werewolves around them. A 3D hologram image of the nearest were wolf was imitated out of Ahmad's digivice monitor, with the werewolf spinning around.

The voice that spoke, giving information about the werewolf, was close to Ahmad's. Once done with the photos, Ammaar kept his digital camera with him, and he didn't put it back in his pocket, because he sensed he would be needing it soon. Every time Ahmad went to another codelimin, the 3D hologram image shifted from the previous one to the next one.

"_Lust Garurumon - Migration Mammal Grasl - One of many relatives of Garurumon, Lust Garurumon is one of the nasty relatives_. _With his Blood Claws, he could easily puncher skin_. _Lust Garurumon are most effective in packs, and even though they have a single attack, they're most dangerous - His attack is: Blood Claws_."

[_Lust Garurumon was like Were Garurumon, but instead of Were Garurumon's whiteness, Lust Garurumon was purple. Instead of Were Garurumon's light blue, Lust Garurumon was red. Lust Garurumon also had two sabers in their jaws._

"_Shadow Garurumon - Migration Mammal Grasl - One of many relatives of Garurumon, Shadow Garurumon was like Lust Garurumon, as being one of the nasty relatives_. _Unlike Lust Garurumon, Shadow Garurumon prefer to hunt their preys on their own, and at night_. _Like Lust Garurumon, Shadow Garurumon has one technique, but it's a powerful technique - His attack is: Shadow Ghost_."

[_Shadow Garurumon was like Were Garurumon, but instead of white, Shadow Garurumon was brown. Where Were Garurumon was blue, Shadow Garurumon was black._

"_Lykamon - Migration Mammal Grasl - Similar to Callismon, Lykamon was created by Arkadimon adding its DNA to other codelimin, in this case, it is a mutated Garurumon_. _He was amongst three codelimin that were altered or created by Arkadimon_. _Lykamon could be found be the ringleader of a band of werewolves_. _Now years later, there are numerous Lykamon - His attacks are: Liking Bonds and Howl Blade_."

"_Shadow Were Garurumon - Migration Mammal Grasl - Shadow Were Garurumon was a close relative of Shadow Garurumon, but neither were alike, and there was differences between the two. Like any were wolf, or his Garurumon relatives, Shadow Were Garurumon uses his speed and melee techniques to defeat his opponents. Like Shadow Garurumon, Shadow Were Garurumon hunt at night, yet unlike Shadow Garurumon, Shadow Were Garurumon would prefer to hunt in packs - His attacks are: Shadow Claw; Full Moon Kick; Kaiser Nail._"

Where there appeared to be more than one Lust Garurumon; Shadow Garurumon, and Shadow Were Garurumon, there was only one Lykamon, which apparently made Lykamon the leader of the hunting pack that was now surrounding the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam.

"I don't like this." Heba shivered, staring at one of the Lust Garurumon in fear.

She bumped into Ammaar, and quickly turned around, with fear in her eyes. Ammaar quickly shoved his digital camera back into his pocket and with one hand, brought Heba closer to Heba, which Heba instantly accepted. Ahmad glanced at them, and quickly looked away, with a slight smile forming on his lips. Spencer noticed and wondered how Ahmad would react.

"So I see our backup worked." A voice stated.

"No." Ahmad whispered.

From behind the circle of werewolves, Gangamon and his own gang of wolves appeared, making a second circle around the D-Disciples. Lykamon grinned, and nodded at Gangamon. It was easily noticeable that Gangamon's gang had been reduced in numbers, but even alone, they were a dangerous threat to the D-Disciples, and combined with Lykamon's own band of werewolves, the D-Disciples couldn't see any way out.

"You see, our master thought that your little new Digimon friends would want to help you all out considering that you're all the Digital World's last hope, so my werewolves and I was the backup plan. I'll hand it to you, you disciples are strong." Lykamon admitted.

"Luckily for two of your Digimon friends, the master still has use for them, so we just enslaved them once more, but as for your third friend: Musyamon... well, let's just say none of us will be seeing him anytime soon, if not ever again." Gangamon informed.

"For the Digital World and the Disciples!" A voice yelled out.

"_Energy Cannon_!" Multiple voices yelled.

"_Mud Ball_!" Multiple voices yelled.

The werewolves and wolves were quick enough to avoid all the attacks, coming from all around them, and since the D-Disciples were at the center, they weren't harmed. Giant brown moving snow codelimin crashed out of the forest around them, numbering in the 20s, while gorillas with cannons affixed to their arms jumped out, also in the twenties. A bull like codelimin with a cannon being his left hand walked out.

A quadruple codelimin with twin leaves for a tail followed the bull out. Immediately, the wolves and werewolves, including their leaders: Gangamon and Lykamon turned towards the intruders. Gangamon looked frightened, but Lykamon wasn't fazed. Ammaar and Heba let go of each other.

"Big deal." Lykamon shrugged, with his arms folded.

"Big deal you say? We'll show you big deal! _Dark Side Quake_!" The bull yelled.

"_Liking Bonds_!" Lykamon yelled.

"_Fist of Crime_!" Gangamon yelled.

A chaotic battle ensued, with the D-Disciples and their soul-warrior copedam withdrawing away from the battle, dodging and avoiding stray attacks. Reaching a safe distance, Ammaar took out his black digital camera and took photos of the codelimin that appeared to rescue them, while Spencer used his Meric Digivice to looked up information on them. A 3D hologram image of the bull codelimin was imitated out of Spencer's digivice monitor, as Spencer aimed at it.

The bull codelimin was spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the werewolf, was close to Spencer's. Every time Spencer went to another codelimin, the 3D hologram image shifted from the previous one to the next one.

"_Minotarumon - Migration Mythical Jerebi - From the legend of the minotaur, Minotarumon is short for Minotaur Monster_. _Even though he's big, he's agile with his body, and he's excellent in melee battle, not to mention that dangerous to face in one - His attacks are: Dark Side Quake and Bull Fighting Attack_."

"_Jagamon - Migration Nature Jerebi - Jagamon is an excellent cook, or an assistant chef_. _He uses his techniques not only in battle, but mostly in cooking_. _He doesn't like other codelimin telling him how to cook, or to pressure him with food, or he'll snap at them and use one of his techniques against them, and he won't care if they stormed out - His attacks are: Fried Potato and Potato Smash_."

"_Gorillamon - Maturity Mammal Meric - Gorillamon is also known as Gorimon_. _His name is short for Gorilla Monster, for both of his names_. _Since Gorillamon has a short temper, he'd use his cannon in anger to avenge those who dare mock or tease him_. _While excellent on land, they're weak in water, and especially against serpent codelimin - His attacks are: Energy Cannon and Power Lifting_."

"_Mud Frigimon - Maturity Mutant Meric - Mud Frigimon is a relative of Frigimon, who is also known as Tsuchidarumon and Chuchidarumon. Unlike their Frigimon cousins, Mud Frigimon prefer jungle or forest climates_. _Even though they look like a chocolate snow man, Mud Frigimon can surely pack a punch, even though when they aren't in battle, they're peaceful and very gentle - His attacks are: Heavy Punch; Armor Coating; Mud Ball; Mad Rocker; Piece of Earth_."

Jagamon rushed over to the disciples, while the others kept on battling. Jagamon dodged and avoided attacks, heading towards the disciples' safe spot.

"_Howl Blade_!" Lykamon yelled.

Minotarumon hissed in pain, as Lykamon's sword struck Minotarumon left arm, which had the hand that was a cannon.

"_Bull Fighting Attack_!" Minotarumon yelled.

Lykamon was sent yards away from Minotarumon. Minotarumon glanced at his injury and saw how bad it was, with blood coming out of it. Turning around swiftly, he slammed his cannon hand into a Shadow Garurumon, sending it spinning away from him. Jagamon stopped once he reached the disciples.

"Hi. I'm Jagamon, and we're here to rescue you all, and escort you all out of this forest. It can be really nasty if you aren't careful, or if you're alone." Jagamon smiled.

"That's great." Spencer sighed.

"Finally! We have been in enough trouble already. We're really getting tired of all these battles." Heba remarked.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to say that many more battles await you disciples." Jagamon informed.

"Here in the forest?" Ahmad asked.

"We'll make sure no one who's the main villain's slave or minion would dare come our way. So hopefully no, this should be the last battle you have here in this forest." Jagamon replied.

Both Lykamon and Gangamon noticed that they were easily losing, even thought Lykamon's werewolves were a level higher than most of the assaulting Digimon, yet the assaulting Digimon were winning. It was harder on Gangamon because his own gang of wolves were losing several and hard casualties, being easier to defeat since they were mostly maturity.

"... Withdraw!" Lykamon decided, yelling it out.

"... Withdraw!" Gangamon added, agreeing.

Their orders called out, the surviving wolves and werewolves rushed back into the forest, followed by Lykamon and Gangamon. Minotarumon; Gorillamon, and Mud Frigimon didn't pursue, as Minotarumon didn't give such an order out, and nor did he want to give such an order out. He glanced around at the remaining Gorillamon and Mud Frigimon, noticing that both of them had suffered loses, but not as high as their enemies they were just facing.

Their rescue mission done, it was to their escort mission now, as Minotarumon walked over towards the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam.

"Greetings disciples." Minotarumon greeted.

"..." The disciples remained silent.

Minotarumon turned to Jagamon, "were they quiet with you?"

Jagamon shook his head, "on the contrary, they were social with me."

"... Thanks for rescuing us." Heba thanked.

Minotarumon smiled, "Your welcome."

"How did you all know about us being here?" Ammaar asked.

"Rumors from yesterday came to us that the chosen disciples have come, to return the Digital World to its former peaceful harmony, like the chosen before them. I'm Minotarumon, the leader of this group and of a village nearby. Earlier I sent out a search group of Koemon to locate you all. They found you all in the dilemma you were all in, and they rushed back to the village to inform me." Minotarumon explained.

"Minotarumon assembled as many Digimon there for help as quickly as possible to come and save you." Jagamon added.

"You're hurt." Greemon noted.

Minotarumon shrugged, "It's nothing. I've been in battles before, and I like to have a scar from time to time, which would show that I'm a veteran combat leader, and that I deserve my position in the village as leader. Besides our doctor in the village can handle this scar."

"... Where's your fourth Digimon?" Jagamon asked.

"Right here." Ammaar replied, lifting his digi-egg.

"... I see." Minotarumon whispered.

"We're sorry that you all lost some of your brethren from the village." Ahmad apologized.

"Think nothing of it. All of my brethren knew that they'd eventually be deleted. We rest assured that they'd be reborn in Aisnap Village in Sacred Star Island, and eventually find their way back here. You eight however, are needed to survive to free many dimensions and worlds." Minotarumon explained.

"So we were told." Spencer nodded.

"We're going to escort you to the edge of the forest and from there two brothers would be escorting you eight through the desert towards Nexus Crystal." Minotarumon announced.

Jagamon turned to Minotarumon, "I didn't know of that."

"There was no need for you to know." Minotarumon remarked.

"But I thought we were going to go through the desert on our own." Terrainmon remarked.

"Not anymore. Shall we start moving?" Minotarumon asked.

'Alhamdullah.' Heba thought.

The disciples nodded and their soul-warrior copedam nodded. Minotarumon and Jagamon took the lead, with the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam behind them. To the disciples' sides and behind them were the surviving group of Mud Frigimon and Gorillamon following them closely...

* * *

The trail through the misty dark forest was in silence, and was long, but the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam pushed on with nothing to fear, as Minotarumon and his escort were there to protect them. It took time, but eventually the D-Disciples and their soul-warrior copedam reached the edge of the misty dark forest and Greemon sighed, knowing where they were, as did the rest of the soul-warrior copedam.

The disciples took the lead, with Minotarumon and his escort taking the rear. Stepping out of the forest and into the desert, Minotarumon's escort stopped. The D-Disciples and their soul-warrior copedam stopped, and turned around facing their escort.

"We'll be leaving you all here now." Minotarumon informed.

"And we'll take over." A firm animalistic voice added.

The disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and Minotarumon's escort all turned towards the voice and saw two quadruple mammals.

"Ah, the brothers I mentioned: Atom Spacemon and Centermon. These two will escort all of you for the rest of your journey to Nexus Crystal." Minotarumon introduced.

Ammaar took out his digital camera and took a photo each of Atom Spacemon and Centermon. Ahmad took out his Meric Digivice and aimed it at Atom Spacemon. Since both were brothers, it was apparent that both were male. A 3D hologram image of Atom Spacemon was imitated out of Ahmad's digivice monitor, as Atom Space was spinning around. Atom Spacemon was to the right.

The voice that spoke, giving information about Atom Spacemon, was close to Ahmad's.

[_Atom Spacemon was Garurumon's size. He was totally white. He had five claws on the front legs with green armored Crovinze around his lower legs. He had four claws on the back legs. He had a green short mane, up to his shoulder blades. He was quadruple. His tail was white stripped green and a few inches longer than his lower form's tail. His dark brown eyes were revealed._

"_Atom Spacemon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Atom Spacemon is the close brother of Centermon_. _His lower form is Galactic Sonarmon_. _Atom Spacemon is friendlier than his brother_. _Born at the same time, Atom Spacemon and Centermon were never separated from each other at all, and neither had any secrets from the other_. _Both brothers have high tolerance, as both can travel for days without rest or food - His attacks are: Atom Bomb; Atom Grenades; Atom Explosion_."

Ahmad shifted his digivice towards Centermon, aiming at him, once his digivice was done analyzing Atom Spacemon. The 3D hologram image shifted from Atom Spacemon to Centermon.

[_Centermon was in the form of a grown muscular lion. He was quadruple like his brother. His fur was light green, as he had a black mane behind his head: a long smooth one. His eyes were brown. His legs were thin, but powerful and swift. His tail was black. His claws were razor sharp and black, as his teeth were like those of a lion's. His paws were padded as they were lion like, with the claws being extracted or kept in the pads. Two black pads were on Centermon's front legs on his ankles. A small circular black pad was on his forehead. He's as large as Garurumon. His tail was as tall as an average lion's tail. His legs were furred._

"_Centermon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Where Atom Spacemon was closer to a wolf, Centermon is closer to a lion, yet both are brothers. Through his black pads on his front legs he used one of his techniques and with its help used another technique. The black pad on his forehead is used for one of his techniques and with its help used another technique. Centermon is the quieter one of the brothers - His attacks are: Atom Strike; Atom Split; Atom Center._"

Once Ahmad's Meric Digivice was done, the 3D hologram image vanished, and Ahmad shoved his digivice back in his shorts pocket. It was apparent now that the one who spoke before was Centermon. The disciples turned to Minotarumon's escort, only to find that they left. Heba snorted, folding her arms.

"We've heard that two of you were siblings. I'm curious which two?" Atom Spacemon asked, his voice being gentler than Centermon's.

Ahmad pointed at himself and Heba.

"Me and her; she's my older sister." Ahmad replied.

"Figures." Centermon muttered.

"Is he always like this?" Ammaar asked.

"I'm afraid so." Atom Spacemon sighed. "You all better get used to it. Now I and my brother have decided beforehand that each one of us would carry two disciples each so... Which two want to get on me?"

Instantly, both Ahmad and Heba decided. Heba stuck her tongue out at Ammaar, heading towards Atom Spacemon.

"I'll just stay on the ground." Terrainmon decided.

"As well I." Greemon agreed.

"Better." Centermon muttered, turning his attention towards Ammaar and Spencer. "I guess I'll be carrying you two."

Ammaar and Spencer glanced at each other, and shrugged at each other in unison. Carrying his digi-egg, Ammaar took the lead, heading towards Centermon.

'I don't think he's too bad.' Ammaar thought.

'_Centermon is quieter, but we'll be fine on him. Comparing the two brothers, it's safer and securer to be on Centermon._' Survivomon thought.

'... Interesting. Umm... I was wondering, once you hatch, you won't be able to talk like this, right?' Ammaar thought.

'_Correct. I'll be like most embryos, only capable of speaking my name._' Survivomon thought.

'So I guess we'll continue communicating like this even after you're born.' Ammaar thought.

'_Certainly._' Survivomon thought, agreeing.

Atom Spacemon knelt down on his four legs, allowing his two disciples to mount him. First was Heba, with Shetamon following, sitting in front of her disciple. Ahmad was last, riding behind his sister. Terrainmon stayed on the ground, beside Atom Spacemon. Like Atom Spacemon, Centermon knelt down on his four legs, allowing his two disciples to mount him. Spencer allowed Ammaar to mount Centermon first, with his digi-egg with him in his arms.

Spencer followed, mounting onto Centermon, behind Ammaar. Like Terrainmon, Greemon stayed on the ground, beside Centermon.

"We'll walk for a few miles until we stop, because it's night now." Atom Spacemon announced, carefully getting back onto his legs.

Ammaar glanced up into the sky and noticed that the sky didn't change from when they were in the clearing.

"How do you Digimon know?" Ammaar asked.

"We've gotten used to it, and we've been aware of the time flying, so we know when it's day or night, even if the sky is always dark and night." Atom Spacemon replied.

Centermon carefully got back onto his four legs, and together, both Atom Spacemon and Centermon trotted away from the dark misty forest, and into the desert. Ammaar took his Satuza Digivice out, and checked the time, discovering that it was nearing 7 pm. He put his digivice back in his pocket and took out his digital camera. He aimed it at Atom Spacemon; Heba; Shetamon; Ahmad, and Terrainmon.

Shetamon and Terrainmon noticed, and both smiled, staring at the camera. With them ready, Ammaar snapped the photo, catching both Heba's and Ahmad's attentions, startling them. Atom Spacemon knew of Ammaar taking the photo and smiled to himself. Heba reached to take Ammaar's digital camera.

"Time for a photo of you." Heba smiled.

"Be sure though that you have me; Spencer; Centermon; my digi-egg, and Greemon all in it." Ammaar requested.

Heba nodded, and Ammaar threw his digital camera over to Heba with Heba capturing it in ease. She aimed Ammaar's digital camera at Ammaar; Spencer; Greemon; Ammaar's digi-egg, and Centermon. Ammaar; Spencer, and Greemon were all smiling at the digital camera. With them ready, Heba snapped the photo, taking it. Done with it, Heba threw the digital camera back to Ammaar, with Ammaar catching it barely, unlike Heba.

Heba giggled at how barely Ammaar caught it. Ammaar snorted, looking away and putting his digital camera away. Centermon was aware of the photo taken of him being in it, but remained neutral, not minding himself being in the photo.

"You three can sleep on me and I won't mind. If we travel through the night, or when you're tired, any of you can just nap on me." Atom Spacemon allowed.

"Same here." Centermon agreed.

"We appreciate it." Ahmad nodded...

* * *

The wind howled cold, and Heba shivered mounted on Atom Spacemon. It was so dark that she couldn't see Centermon and his group around. Heba knew it was past midnight and that it would be below zero in the desert at night, since she was experiencing it first hand for the first time. Even though they weren't in eyesight, Heba knew that Centermon was still near them. To her, it was like they were in a blizzard, even though there wasn't any snow blowing blindly in every direction.

'We'll stop here. The disciples are tired.' Centermon thought.

'Not to mention their Digimon.' Atom Spacemon thought.

'That's decided then. We'll come close together and stop to let the disciples and their Digimon sleep, while we stand guard all night.' Centermon thought.

Heba felt Atom Spacemon changing direction, and at first she was frightened that Atom Spacemon was heading in a wrong direction, yet soon enough she saw Centermon heading cautiously towards them with Ammaar; Spencer; Ammaar's digi-egg, and Greemon on him or near him. Heba closed her eyes momentarily and nodded contently with herself. Once close enough, the two brothers stared at each other, before kneeling down on all four together.

"We'll stop here for the night. I and my brother would stand guard. We'll wake you all up early in the morning." Atom Spacemon explained.

Heba was the first one to dismount followed by Shetamon; Ammaar; Ahmad, and Spencer. Even though he was cold himself, Ammaar sat down on the sand crossing his legs together, and took off his cape. Heba wondered what he was going to do. With his cape off, Ammaar glanced at Centermon.

"Would you mind if I knelt myself onto you?" Ammaar asked.

"Not at all." Centermon replied.

Ammaar nodded and knelt his back onto Centermon's soft warm fur, while he cuddled his digi-egg in his cape, covering it up.

'_Thanks._' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar smiled. Heba realized that she wasn't going to use Ammaar's cape again, but she didn't mind. She glanced at Atom Spacemon. Atom Spacemon nodded his approval. With his approval, Heba knelt herself back onto Atom Spacemon. Terrainmon cuddled up with Ahmad, and Ahmad quickly dozed off to sleep, with his back on Atom Spacemon's warm fur. Heba glanced at Ahmad and smiled. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Shetamon cuddled up to her disciple, who made Heba smile, because even though her eyes were closed, she knew it was Shetamon and she didn't mind it at all. With Greemon by his side like an obedient dog, Spencer tucked his coat around himself tighter to keep himself warmer. He knew it would be a bad idea to take off his coat in such a cold night, and so he kept it on.

Like Ammaar, Spencer had his back relaxed on Centermon's fur. Centermon didn't mind. Both Centermon and Atom Spacemon were side by side, and the disciples were across from each other. Hugging his digi-egg close to him on his lap, Ammaar was the last of the disciples to close his eyes, while Atom Spacemon and Centermon stayed awake throughout the night guarding.

Atom Spacemon enjoyed other creatures being physically close to him, and remained in a happy content mood throughout the night...

* * *

**Day 3:  
**_Dawn of the 11__th__ of April 2007, Wednesday  
Desert of Awe, Server_

Ammaar was the first to wake up early at dawn the next day. He quickly realized that it was the third day they had been in the Digital World, and he knew what date it was. He glanced at Centermon and Atom Spacemon, and noticed that both were sleeping peacefully.

'_Awake so soon?_' Survivomon asked

'I'm still a bit tired, but it's a new day today. Don't you sleep?' Ammaar thought.

'_I do, and I had a good deep sleep with your cape giving me warmth._' Survivomon thought.

'Man, I'm thirsty. My throat is dry.' Ammaar thought.

'_From what it looks like, the brothers are leading us to an oasis, where you all can drink and eat to your full. We'll be there in a few hours, considering that the brothers keep going in the same direction they are going in._' Survivomon thought.

'Are they named only 'The Brothers' or is there something else?' Ammaar thought.

'_Well, they officially named themselves 'The Mystic Brothers', if that's what you're asking._' Survivomon thought.

'Yep, that's what I was wondering about. Anyway, I'll be leaving you for awhile to take some photos.' Ammaar thought.

'_You never stop, do you?_' Survivomon thought.

'Hey, I've got to take photos when I have the chance and now while everybody is asleep is a good chance as any.' Ammaar thought.

'_Go ahead then, I'll be fine._' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar took his digi-egg out of his lap, and carefully onto the sandy ground. He stood up, careful not to disturb Centermon. He took out his digital camera and took photos. He took a photo of Spencer sleeping alone; then of Greemon alone, then of Spencer and Greemon. After that, he took a photo of Centermon and his covered digi-egg. Next was Heba sleeping alone; then Shetamon alone, then both Heba and Shetamon.

Next was Ahmad sleeping alone; then Terrainmon alone, then both Ahmad and Terrainmon alone. He took a photo of Atom Spacemon. He moved away, and took a photo of all of them sleeping, with Centermon's and Atom Spacemon's snouts facing him. Ammaar noticed that every time he took a photo, there was the date and time on it. He went back between Atom Spacemon and Centermon.

He put his digital camera away and smiled staring at Heba sleeping peacefully for a few moments. He was reminded of a dream he had in the past in which he saw her sleeping in a couch peacefully, like she was now, only this time it wasn't a couch. With other things to do, he looked away from Heba and knelt down in front of his digi-egg. Quietly Heba opened her left eye barely, noticing Ammaar.

She had sensed Ammaar taking photos, and afterwards staring at her, and surprising herself she enjoyed it. She watched Ammaar take his cape off of his digi-egg and quietly dust it off as best as he could. Comparing the recent night she had with the night before, both were special to her and both were different, with the sleep she just had being more relaxing and comforting, while the one before it was less comforting and not as deep. Besides, now they were with an escort.

The night before she slept using Ammaar's cape as a pillow, and this dawn she consciously woke up sensing Ammaar taking photos, and then afterwards staring at her.

"You're awake?" Ammaar asked.

Heba realized that she was staring at Ammaar while she had space off, and so she opened both her eyes. She nodded silently, noticing that Ammaar had his cape on him, with his digi-egg in his hands. Heba enjoyed watching Ammaar taking care of the digi-egg. Now fully awake, she stood up and dusted herself off, before staring at Ammaar smiling brightly. Ammaar sensed her joyous mood and he raised his right eyebrow.

"How long have you been awake?" Ammaar asked.

"Some time after you woke up." Heba replied.

"Were you awake when I was taking the photos?" Ammaar asked, whispering.

Heba grinned, nodding. Ammaar sweat-dropped, realizing that Heba knew that he had stared at her.

"Since you took some photos, I can take a photo of you now." Heba offered.

Ammaar nodded, and freeing one hand from holding his digi-egg, he took out his digital camera and gave it to Heba. From the night before, Heba had noticed the time and date on the digital camera. She got into position where Ammaar and him holding his digi-egg were in the frame and she took the photo. Once done, she gave it back to Ammaar, and Ammaar silently put it back in its pocket.

Spencer yawned and stretched, making both Ammaar and Heba to glance at him, before moving away from each other. Soon afterwards Ahmad; Terrainmon; Greemon; Shetamon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon all woke up.

"Where to now?" Ahmad asked.

None of them noticed the incident between Heba and Ammaar, except Heba; Ammaar, and Survivomon in his digi-egg.

"We're a few hours away from an oasis; we're heading there." Ammaar was the first to reply.

It surprised the Digimon around them.

"How do you know?" Atom Spacemon asked.

"Have you been here before?" Greemon asked.

Ammaar chuckled, "Of course I haven't been here before, but Survivomon told me."

"Survivomon?" Shetamon asked.

Ammaar grinned, "The one and only."

"How? He's still a digi-egg." Terrainmon stated.

"We can telepath, and we have been using telepathy with each other since the beginning of this all." Ammaar replied.

"Yep, I and Spencer can do it also." Greemon informed.

"Really? When?" Shetamon asked.

"When we left two nights ago to gather food, before the whole battle between J-Mojyamon; Golemon, and Grizzmon. It was the first time I evolved to my maturity form." Greemon boasted.

"You what?" Terrainmon asked.

"You heard me." Greemon nodded.

"And I missed the photo chance." Ammaar groaned.

Heba and Spencer glanced at Ammaar, and Heba shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Does that mean that we can telepath with each other?" Ahmad asked.

"Apparently only the disciple and his or her Digimon can between each other. That's natural. The DigiDestined before you were capable of doing it, yet never realized it or tried it with their Digimon. But telepathy can also be capable in other ways, other than just between the disciple and his or her Digimon." Atom Spacemon smiled.

"Soul-Warrior Copedam. That's what our Digimon are called." Ammaar corrected.

"If Ammaar and Spencer have already started with their soul-warrior copedam, then I and Heba are left... That is of course if Heba is already capable of it with Shetamon." Ahmad remarked, glancing at his older sister.

"Me and you are left." Heba confirmed.

"Shall we start moving?" Atom Spacemon asked.

"Yes." Spencer replied.

Atom Spacemon and Centermon remained knelt down on their legs, letting their disciples mount them once more. Once they were all ready, Atom Spacemon and Centermon galloped in the direction towards the oasis. Mounted on Centermon, Ammaar unbuckled his green shades from his belt, and put them on his eyes...

* * *

A few hours later and they had reached the oasis. It was simply magnificent, and unlike the environment around it, it seemed pure, with the noon sky showing. Before Atom Spacemon or Centermon could kneel down, their riders jumped off of them. Ahmad rushed towards the lake with Terrainmon; Greemon, and Shetamon, while Heba; Spencer, and Ammaar held back. Atom Spacemon and Centermon remained with Heba; Spencer, and Ammaar.

Ammaar still was carrying his digi-egg.

'_Wow! This oasis never seems to amaze me._' Survivomon thought.

'Does it have a name?' Ammaar thought.

'_Two actually: The 5th Oasis, and the Cleansing Oasis._' Survivomon thought.

'The 5th Oasis? So this is it?' Ammaar thought.

'_Yep. It's pretty large and wide isn't it?_' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar nodded.

"What's the name of this oasis?" Heba asked.

"It has two names: The 5th Oasis and the Cleansing Oasis." Atom Spacemon replied.

"Why cleaning?" Spencer asked.

Atom Spacemon laughed, "Cleansing. Well, because it can't be corrupted like Sacred Star Island. It's a real sanctuary for those who have been too long here in Desert of Awe. Unlike Sacred Star Island, villains and corrupted Digimon can come into this oasis, but can't corrupt it or destroy it."

"This desert is called Desert of Awe?" Ammaar asked.

"Yes." Atom Spacemon replied.

"What about the forest we were in?" Spencer asked.

"Forest of Melody." Centermon replied.

"Our escort out of that forest had a village in there, right?" Heba asked.

"Mammilla Village." Atom Spacemon nodded.

"So this is our last resort or stop for quite some time?" Ammaar inquired.

"Yes. This won't be the last water resource we'd come to on our trail to Nexus Crystal, but we'd reach the next water recourse in three days from now non-stop... That is after our stop here." Atom Spacemon replied.

"So we should have our fill here." Heba concluded.

"Yeah, and take baths. We all need them." Ammaar added.

"What about soap?" Spencer asked.

Heba blinked, "I can't take a bath without soap."

"None of us can, but we must do without soap." Ammaar shrugged.

"Actually, soap isn't needed." Atom Spacemon informed.

"And why is that?" Heba asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because that's another reason why Cleansing Oasis is named Cleansing Oasis; because it cleans the body the way water; soap, and other cleaning objects would." Atom Spacemon replied.

Heba blinked, lowering her hands from her hips.

"Time for some photos." Ammaar grinned, taking out his digital camera.

"Who'll go first?" Heba asked.

"For a bath? Ladies first." Spencer replied.

"I'm with him." Ammaar agreed.

"There are fruits in these trees, and we could forge for some while you and Shetamon take a bath." Atom Spacemon offered.

"O.K." Heba shrugged.

She turned to Ammaar.

"Don't you dare sneak in and take photos of me." She warned.

Ammaar blinked, "What?! Now why would I do that to my sweetheart?"

Heba grinned, "Girlfriend is more like it."

Before Ammaar could ask her about what she meant, Heba rushed off towards the lake.

"Isn't Mammilla Latin for Mammals or something like that?" Ammaar asked.

Centermon nodded.

"Figures." Ammaar muttered, and went back in taking photos.

Eventually, Ammaar stopped taking photos and put his digital camera back. He had taken seven photos of the 5th Oasis. One was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the lake, with Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Greemon. The second one was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the lake, with Shetamon. The third one was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Spencer.

The fourth one was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Heba. The fifth one was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Atom Spacemon. The sixth photo was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Centermon. The seventh and last photo was of the Cleansing Oasis, showing the trees around the oasis, with Heba and Atom Spacemon.

"You don't want one?" Spencer asked.

Ammaar glanced at Spencer, and understood what he meant. Ammaar took his digital camera out and gave it to Spencer, who took a photo of him, making it the eighth photo of the 5th Oasis. Ammaar was smiling slightly and was facing the digital camera. Spencer was sure to have Ammaar's digi-egg show in it. It also showed the oasis, and the trees around the oasis.

It was the first time Spencer had used it, and he noticed the date and time of the photo, realizing that it was the same time and the same date then. Spencer gave Ammaar his digital camera back, and Ammaar put it back in its pocket. Ahmad saw Heba heading over to them and went over to his older sister.

"Do you think you can give your sister some privacy for her and Shetamon's bath?" Heba asked.

"Sure, but what about me?" Ahmad asked.

"Go with Ammaar; Spencer; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon. Terrainmon and Greemon are going with you, to gather up food to continue our journey." Heba explained.

"O.K. but be sure that you and Shetamon are out before we return. Then you'll both need to give us guys privacy for our baths." Ahmad grinned.

Heba shrugged, "fine with me."

Shetamon smiled, while she and Heba watched Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Greemon run off towards Atom Spacemon; Ammaar; Centermon, and Spencer, who were departing from the lake...

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Greemon yelled.

Ammaar; Spencer; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon had walked away from the lake, so that both Heba and Shetamon would have their privacy. Hearing Greemon from behind them, they all stopped and waited for Greemon; Terrainmon, and Ahmad to catch up, and the three eventually did.

"Now, we'll need to gather up food, and we'll need large amounts, considering how far we still have to go. We'll need to pack food and to do that, we'll use the leaves." Atom Spacemon explained.

"How will we get up there?" Ahmad asked, staring upwards into the high trees.

"By climbing of course. These trees are special like the oasis. Look closer." Atom Spacemon replied.

Ahmad; Ammaar, and Spencer took a closer look at each tree and saw stairs carved out of the tree trunks.

"Bipedal creatures could easily go up there, but as for the rest of us..." Atom Spacemon glanced around at the quadruple. "We'll climb."

Centermon sniffed the air.

"Carrying the food to Nexus Crystal won't be a problem." Centermon informed.

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

Atom Spacemon sniffed the air, and his eyes widened.

"Everyone up the trees immediately." He urged.

Ammaar; Ahmad, and Spencer didn't argue anymore. Spencer climbed the stairs of one tree upwards, while Ammaar let Ahmad climb another. With Ahmad up ahead of him, Ammaar followed from below, cradling his digi-egg safely in his hands.

'Do you know what it is?' Ammaar thought.

'_I do and you'll need to see for yourself. By the way, I'll be hatching any moment now!_' Survivomon thought.

Terrainmon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon took different trees and climbed them, clinging their claws into the trunk of the tree and slowly climbing upwards. Spencer noticed that Greemon hadn't started climbing.

'What are you doing? Come on up!' Spencer thought.

'Evolve me and I can fly up.' Greemon thought.

'... That's an idea, and also it'll give Ammaar a chance to take a photo of you as Graslmon.' Spencer thought.

'Yes.' Greemon thought.

'Hold on.' Spencer thought.

'There isn't any time!' Greemon thought.

Spencer growled and took out his Meric Digivice, aiming it down at Greemon. Spencer held onto one of the trunk's stairs with his other hand. Spencer's digivice's monitor glowed silver, and Ammaar noticed. Ahmad had reached the end of the stairs and sat on one of the overgrown branches. Greemon went transparent silver.

"GREEMON SHINKA..."  
"... GRASLMON!

With his evolution done, Graslmon quickly updated himself to fly. Ammaar hurried up the rest of the stairs carefully. He took another overgrown branch and watched. He used one of his hands and took out his digital camera. Like once before, Graslmon jumped back slightly into the air, and stayed there, as he bent backwards, as a silver collar formed around his neck; lower arms, and lower legs.

Ready and prepared, Graslmon flew into the air, with Ammaar taking a photo of him flying upwards. Graslmon passed Spencer, who put his digivice away and continued on climbing. Everyone was safe in the trees, and in position, when a dust field appeared in the horizon. Ahmad was closer to it and so he bent his head to his right, while Ammaar took off his green shades and buckled them to his belt.

He safely put his digi-egg on the branch, and aimed his digital camera at the dust cloud heading towards them.

"I don't like this." Ahmad muttered.

"It's probably just some herd passing through." Ammaar assured.

"Yeah, but they're heading to the oasis." Ahmad reminded.

"... And Heba's there." Ammaar whispered, his eyes widening.

Ahmad turned his head, glancing at Ammaar, while Ammaar lowered his eyes and stared back at Ahmad, both with worried and concerned eyes.

"Shetamon's with her." Ammaar assured.

"I don't know if she can handle them." Ahmad whispered, staring back at the dust cloud.

"Let's just hope they're not hostile then." Ammaar remarked.

"What if they aren't?" Ahmad asked, whispering.

"Heba will be fine." Ammaar growled, glaring at Ahmad's back.

Ahmad sensed his glare, and a chill went down his spine, while he stared at the ever approaching dust cloud. Quietly, Ahmad shook his head from side to side slowly.

'I shouldn't have left my sister alone.' Ahmad thought.

'_There was nothing you could do, even if you were there._' A voice thought.

Ahmad's eyes widened, and he gasped. He glanced at Ammaar, who stared curiously back.

'Terrainmon?' Ahmad thought.

'_Who else?_' Terrainmon thought.

'Where are you?' Ahmad thought.

'_I'm up safe in one of the trees. Don't worry about me. Trust your sister and Ammaar; Heba will be fine._' Terrainmon thought.

'I hope so.' Ahmad thought.

Up so high in the trees, it was cool and shady, with the sunlight going through the spaces between the leaves, giving off a nice shade and light in the trees. The dust cloud reached the oasis, and galloping figures could be seen inside. Ammaar took out his Satuza Digivice with his other hand and aimed it at the dust cloud. A 3D hologram image of a young camel was imitated out of Ammaar's digivice monitor, as the young camel was spinning around.

"_Anchormon - Juvenile Mammal Meric - Anchormon are shy young camels, yet curious_. _Because of their shyness they didn't talk with strangers, and very rarely with the rest of the herd_. _Anchormon could be found in the common camel herd in Desert of Awe_. _Anchormon could either be male or female_. _Anchormon was short for Anchor Monster - Its attack is: Sand Pile_."

[_Anchormon was a young camel child with his hump slightly showing. Its eyes were hazel. Its fur was white. The difference between the male and female Anchormon is that female Anchormon had a darker shade of white fur. Anchormon had a tail, but it was short._

Ammaar didn't change his aim, and the 3D hologram image shifted from Anchormon to another Digimon. When one Digimon was done analyzed by Ammaar's Satuza Digivice, it would shift to the next 3D hologram image automatically, without Ammaar changing his aim.

"_Humpmon - Maturity Mammal Meric - Humpmon are the maturity form of Anchormon_. _Like Anchormon they could both be male and female_. _Other than the Anchormon, male and female Humpmon are the most members of any camel herd in the Desert of Awe_. _Humpmon could carry heavy loads on their back around the desert_. _The mother Humpmon were protective of their young Anchormon, yet knew when company was hostile or not_. _Humpmon was short for Hump Monster - Its attacks are: Hump Twister and Water Rotator_."

[_For the male Humpmon, their eyes were green and their fur was dark brown, while the female Humpmon had blue eyes and their fur was light brown. Humpmon had one fully grown hump. Humpmon have tails like any other camel, and it was the same size and length as any other camel._

"_Herdmon - Migration Mammal Meric - Herdmon was the migration form of Anchormon and was only always male_. _Male Humpmon could and would evolve to Herdmon, but then they'd have to find their own camel herd, and for each camel herd there's only one Herdmon_. _Like Humpmon, Herdmon could carry heavy loads on their back around the desert, and they could carry heavier loads than any Humpmon alone since Herdmon were stronger than Humpmon_. _Herdmon were usually found leading a camel herd in Desert of Awe_. _Herdmon was short for Herd Monster_. _Herdmon were usually hostile to any company outside his herd and would harm any male Humpmon that would flirt with any female Humpmon, because to Herdmon, any and all female Humpmon in his camel herd were only his - His attacks are: Camel Rage and Twin Humps_."

[_Herdmon had black fur and green eyes, with two humps on its back. Herdmon had black grown camel tails._

Ahmad glanced up at Ammaar, "you were saying?"

"... I guess I was wrong." Ammaar muttered, putting his digivice away.

The dust cloud appeared, and the camel herd appeared. Taking his chance, Ammaar quickly took photos of the herd.

"We'll need to wait for them all to pass completely before going back down." Ammaar remarked, finished with taking photos.

Ammaar put his digital camera away, and grabbed hold onto his digi-egg, putting it safely back into his hands. He glanced down towards the ground. Ahmad stared at Ammaar.

"What about the food?" Ahmad asked.

"We can do that later. I understand what Centermon meant though, if that camel herd is willing to help us, they'll be of great assistance." Ammaar replied.

"... Don't tell me you're going to jump." Ahmad gasped.

"Do you know a quicker way down?" Ammaar asked.

"But it most be over 30 feet!" Ahmad exclaimed.

Ammaar grinned, "You can come back down the way you like, and I'll go down the way I like. Besides the sandy ground would break our fall."

"Talk about yourself." Ahmad snorted, folding his arms.

Ammaar chuckled and jumped downwards. Ahmad gasped, unfolding his arms and watching Ammaar fall downwards. Ammaar fell the rush of air passing by him as he fell, but only for the first few moments. Ammaar's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the same green transparent sphere surrounding him once more. However, he did continue on falling, he just didn't feel the outside pressure.

Just before reaching the ground, Ammaar rolled in on himself, shielding his digi-egg and the sphere burst, with Ammaar reaching the sandy ground. Ammaar rolled over his back once before stopping and sitting up straight. He was panting, yet he noticed that he was still alive, and he didn't feel any injury in his body. Ammaar glanced around and was in time to see Spencer reach the sandy ground just as Ammaar.

Instead of Ammaar's green sphere, for Spencer it was a silver sphere, which burst before Spencer reached the ground. Unlike Ammaar, Spencer was somehow able to stop himself from falling onto the sandy ground, and remained floating in the air above the sand a few inches. Ammaar remembered Ahmad and gasped. He quickly let go of his digi-egg; stood up straight on his legs, turning around.

He noticed Ahmad falling in a purple sphere. Ammaar rushed over to the spot where he would fall, and the purple sphere burst just as Ahmad fell into Ammaar's safe and protective arms. Ammaar lost his footing for a moment, but quickly regained, preventing from his and Ahmad's fall. With him safe from the fall, Ammaar let go of Ahmad, letting him down on the ground. Ahmad was speechless from what Ammaar did.

Ammaar glanced towards where Spencer once was, but he saw that Spencer was rushing over to them, along with Atom Spacemon; Graslmon; Terrainmon, and Centermon. Graslmon was carrying Ammaar's digi-egg. When Graslmon reached Ammaar, he handed Ammaar's digi-egg back to Ammaar, who took it happily and thankfully.

"We need to get to the oasis and fast." Atom Spacemon reminded.

Not needing to be told any further, the three D-Disciples and the Digimon with them rushed towards the oasis...

* * *

Ammaar; Spencer; Ahmad; Greemon; Terrainmon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon all rushed back towards the oasis. They reached the oasis and stopped, noticing that Heba and Shetamon seemed actually friendly towards the camel herd. Both Heba and Shetamon were fully dressed like before, but Ammaar noticed freshness from Heba. Heba was giggling and rubbing one of the snouts of a female Humpmon.

Defensively Graslmon and Terrainmon took the front, while Atom Spacemon and Centermon took the rear. Ammaar knelt down quietly and put down his digi-egg, staring at Heba. He quickly took out his digital camera and took the photo of Heba giggling and rubbing the snout of a female Humpmon. From the flash, Ammaar got the camel herd's attention, along with Shetamon's and Heba's.

Instantly Herdmon took the front, facing the D-Disciples; Graslmon, and Terrainmon. Atom Spacemon and Centermon turned around to face the Humpmon that were forming a circle around them. The Humpmon covered up Heba and Shetamon behind them, with their young Anchormon with Heba and Shetamon. Slowly and quietly, Ammaar returned his digital camera to his pocket, and picked his digi-egg up, standing up straight on his feet.

"Heba, what happened?" Ahmad asked.

"... I'll tell you guys later, but they're really friendly." Heba assured.

"Then why are they hostile towards us and covering you?" Ammaar inquired.

Heba blinked, "I guess they think you all are threatening, and that since I'm friends with them, they ought to protect me."

Just then, in a cloud of green smoke, Ammaar's digi-egg hatched, and Ammaar no longer felt his digi-egg, but rather felt a head. The cloud vanished and with it gone, the digi-egg wasn't in sight anymore, but Ammaar was holding a baby Digimon instead.

"Sur-survivomon." The Digimon muttered.

With its green eyes, Survivomon glared at the Herdmon.

'How?' Ammaar thought.

'I told you I was about to hatch any moment. Sensing you in danger only encouraged me to hatch, and so here I am.' Survivomon thought.

Ammaar hugged his baby soul-warrior copedam.

'I'm glad to have you back Survivomon.' Ammaar thought happily, closing his eyes and hugging Survivomon.

[_Survivomon was Botamon's size, as he was only Otazoidmon's head, though his skin was dark green. His eyes were still green._

Ahmad took out his Meric Digimon, and aimed it at Survivomon. A 3D hologram image of Survivomon was imitated out of Ahmad's digivice monitor, as Survivomon was spinning around.

"_Survivomon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Survivomon hops around, but he also could float around_. _He's Otazoidmon's embryo form_. _He was still sweethearts with Shetamon_. _He could only speak his and Shetamon's name only_. _At this stage or in this form, he's in love with Ringmon: Shetamon's embryo form - His attack is: Emerald Shock_."

With the digivice's analysis done, Ahmad put his digivice back in his shorts' pocket. Ammaar let go of Survivomon, and Survivomon remained floating in the air. He floated up to Ammaar's head, and landed on his right shoulder. Ammaar took out his digital camera and gave it to Ahmad. Ahmad took it.

"What?" Ahmad asked.

"Take a photo of this." Ammaar replied.

"Oh." Ahmad nodded.

He aimed the digital camera at Survivomon and Ammaar. Ammaar didn't move his head, but Survivomon smiled at the digital camera, with his eyes closed, and Ahmad took the photo. It was the first photo Ahmad took, but he did notice the date and time on the digital camera. Ahmad gave the photo back to Ammaar, and Ammaar took photos of the Humpmon and Herdmon around them, as well as his own teammates.

Ammaar took a photo of Herdmon in front of them; another was of the Humpmon surrounding them; the third was of Terrainmon and Graslmon in front of them, protecting them; the fourth was of Atom Spacemon and Centermon; the fifth was of Ahmad and Spencer, and the sixth was of his own Satuza Digivice. With his photos done, Ammaar put his digital camera back into his pocket, as well as his digivice.

Ammaar knew he had to stop this, especially with all the tension between the Digimon. Ammaar stepped forwards carefully, and since Survivomon sensed what he was going to do, Survivomon left his right shoulder, and remained floating in the air. Graslmon and Terrainmon glanced back at Ammaar approaching them, and they gave way for Ammaar. Quietly, Ahmad and Spencer watched silently. A few inches away from Herdmon, Ammaar stopped.

He stared at Herdmon, while Herdmon glared back at him. Ammaar gulped, and remembering some of his past memories, he turned confident.

"Hi. My name is Ammaar Al-Jallad. That's my birth name, but my character name is Travis Jaacto. Me and my teammates, including that young lady and her Digimon there, are here to fight against the main villain, whoever that is. We aren't here to fight your herd, or to harm it, but to free the Digital World and other worlds." Ammaar explained.

The D-Disciples waited, and Ammaar noticed that Herdmon's eyes turned from hostile to soft. Herdmon smiled.

"You could've said so from the beginning. Stand down Humpmon! They're friends, and the chosen disciples!" Herdmon announced in his muscular firm voice.

The tension eased, the Humpmon surrounding the D-Disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and the Mystic Brothers broke up and went to the oasis. The Humpmon behind Herdmon also broke up and went to the oasis to drink. The D-Disciples relaxed, as did the Mystic Brothers; Terrainmon, and Graslmon. Heba rushed over to Ammaar and hugged him close, taking Ammaar by surprise. She put her head on Ammaar's left shoulder, with her arms behind his neck.

Her eyes were closed.

"Not bad and thanks for avoiding any fight." Heba whispered.

"No problem." Ammaar smiled, returning the embrace.

Ahmad cleared his throat from behind Ammaar and Heba, and the two lovebirds let go of each other. Survivomon floated over to Ammaar, and took his seat on Ammaar's right shoulder. Heba saw him.

"Oh! This is your Digimon?" Heba asked.

Ammaar nodded, "Yep. This is Survivomon. He hatched and he's Otazoidmon's fresh form."

Survivomon and Shetamon glanced at each other, and both smiled at each other, while Shetamon blushed and lowered her head. Survivomon giggled and looked away. Atom Spacemon and Centermon approached Ammaar.

"Nice job." Atom Spacemon stated.

"Yes. Do you think you can talk Herdmon into helping us?" Centermon inquired.

"Maybe. Why?" Ammaar asked.

"Well, we'll need their help to get us to Nexus Crystal and we'll need to carry food. We'll spend the night here." Atom Spacemon decided.

"That's good to now." Spencer muttered.

"There goes our baths." Ahmad whispered.

"Hey! I had barely started being in the oasis when this camel herd appeared, so I didn't have a good bath either." Heba remarked.

Ammaar smirked, "I bet it was embarrassing to dress up with the camel herd around you and Shetamon."

Heba blushed, "Well, I was wearing a bikini and that was the first time I knew of it, so I wasn't completely naked."

"I've talked with the rest of my herd. I've heard you all talking about us helping you to Nexus Crystal, and we all will gladly help in any way we can. We'll only take you all near Nexus Crystal, and then leave you all." Herdmon announced, trotting over to the D-Disciples.

"That's good to hear." Graslmon nodded.

Ammaar took out his digital camera and took a photo of Graslmon; a photo of Anchormon drinking from the Cleansing Oasis; a photo of Humpmon drinking from the Cleansing Oasis, and of Herdmon drinking from the Cleansing Oasis. Ahmad; Spencer; Terrainmon; Graslmon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon went over to the oasis and drunk from it. Ammaar took photos of them drinking, while Survivomon remained on his right shoulder.

Heba and Shetamon also remained near him, watching their friends drinking from the oasis. Ammaar was tempted in taking photos of Ahmad; Spencer; Terrainmon; Graslmon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon drinking, but refrained himself from doing so.

"That's Graslmon?" Heba asked, pointing at Graslmon.

Ammaar nodded, "Yep."

"Aren't you thirsty?" Shetamon asked.

"... I am." Ammaar nodded, handing his digital camera to Heba.

Heba took it and watched Ammaar rush towards the oasis. Heba smiled to herself, and refrained herself from using Ammaar's digital camera. Ammaar; Ahmad; Spencer, and Graslmon all washed their faces from sweat and dirt. Survivomon just hopped into the oasis, and let himself float on the oasis surface, drifting away from Ammaar. Terrainmon; Herdmon; Humpmon, and Anchormon all licked the water into their mouths.

Spencer and Graslmon stopped drinking for a moment, and Graslmon glowed silver, and devolved back into Greemon. Back as Greemon, Greemon went on drinking the oasis' clean and cool water, by licking it...

* * *

"Oh look at the stars." Heba whispered.

It was nighttime and both Ammaar and Heba were lying on their backs, staring up at the stars. Survivomon was on Ammaar's stomach sleeping. Around them the camel herd was sleeping also. Ahmad; Spencer; Greemon; Terrainmon; Shetamon; Atom Spacemon, and Centermon also were all sleeping. Only Ammaar and Heba were awake beside each other, stargazing.

"Yeah. The stars are beautiful. We couldn't see them before now, and I haven't seen them back home." Ammaar whispered.

"Really?" Heba asked, turning her head to the left, at Ammaar.

Ammaar turned his head to his right, at Heba and he nodded. It was peaceful silence, and romantic for both Ammaar and Heba. They weren't alone, yet they knew that they won't be disturbed. Both returned to stargazing. Ammaar had his hands behind his head.

"You said earlier today that you were more like my girlfriend... What did you mean by that?" Ammaar asked.

Heba smiled, staring at the stars.

"I'll tell you later, some time when we're truly alone. I have a question to ask you." Heba informed.

"Yeah? What?" Ammaar asked.

"Do you mean what you said back then?" Heba asked, glancing at Ammaar.

Ammaar glanced back at Heba, "When?"

"On the stairs." Heba reminded.

Ammaar blinked, "You mean..."

Heba nodded. Ammaar smiled.

"Of course. You should already know that." Ammaar replied.

"About both things?" Heba inquired.

"You mean about my inquiry in proposing to you and that I love you?" Ammaar asked, whispering.

"Yes. Those two." Heba nodded.

"Heba... For one thing, I was and still am serious about both. For another, believe it or not, but I feel like I'm your husband, even though we aren't literally married or physically your husband, but I feel that emotionally and spiritually I'm your husband." Ammaar explained.

Heba blushed, returning to stargazing.

"I feel the same way towards you... I feel like I'm your wife, even though we're aren't married literally, or physically your wife, but I feel close to you emotionally and spiritually." She confessed.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? That's what being in love is all about." Ammaar stated, returning to stargazing.

"... You know, when I was depressed or sad in anyway, I would always think of you and my mood would rise, and I would be happy and joyful again. I could really confuse my siblings and parents sometimes that way. In one moment I'm depressed and sad, and the next I'm smiling and giggling." Heba smiled.

"I thought you would." Ammaar giggled.

"... What do you see in my Ammaar?" Heba asked, glancing at Ammaar worriedly and curiously.

Ammaar blinked and glanced back at Heba, "What?"

"I mean considering my past, it wasn't very good..." Heba started.

"Hold on." Ammaar interrupted. "Stop right there. I know about you going out with other guys and stuff. I'm aware of things about you that you don't know I know. Your past is in the past, and it doesn't matter to me."

"But still, that doesn't explain how you're interested in me." Heba remarked.

Ammaar sighed and closed his eyes temporarily. He opened them, and returned to stargazing. Heba kept staring at him, curious about his answer.

"... Back when we were classmates, from the beginning in 5th grade, when I first saw you... I guess for me it was love at first sight, and since then I've only grown deeper in love with you, and closer in a strange way. I fell in love with your true personality, but what you've done recently wasn't you, because I just sensed it. It appeared to me like you hid your personality deep inside yourself: the personality I feel in love with.

"Your beauty; care; intelligence; shyness, and creativity is a few things to name of why I'm interested in you and am in love with you. It was hard at times, but I kept my hold on you and didn't let go, no matter what, even though there were times when my hold on you was weak, I still held onto you." Ammaar explained.

Heba blushed, smiling.

"Shyness and creativity? I have those?" Heba asked.

Ammaar turned his head to look at his sweetheart. He raised his eyebrow.

"I think it takes creativity to handle all the guys you've handled. Shyness? Well, I did notice it from time to time from you." Ammaar replied.

"Wow. I made sure to have a social reputation, yet it's like you saw right through my shell." Heba smiled, closing her eyes.

"Well, considering how close we are, you can't hide your true personality from me. Maybe from others, including your own family, but not from me." Ammaar informed.

"I realize that now." Heba nodded.

"So what happened when we left you and Shetamon alone?" Ammaar asked, whispering, returning to stargazing.

Heba chuckled, "Well... It started from when Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Greemon were out of our sight and the oasis was all ours..."

Heba explained to Ammaar what happened when she and Shetamon were left alone near the oasis up until when Ammaar and the others returned. Ammaar laughed once Heba was done.

"What's so funny?" Heba asked, sadly.

"You." Ammaar laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" Heba exclaimed. "You don't know how embarrassing that was, especially when Herdmon sniffed me."

Ammaar laughed louder, to the degree that he had to cover his mouth, and Heba narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I bet that you were more embarrassed then, than you were in your bikini that one time in the mixed local pool back in Jordan." Ammaar grinned.

Heba's eyes widened, "How... How did you know about that?"

"Like I said before, I know and am aware about stuff about you that you don't know I know about." Ammaar replied, calming down from his laughing.

"That was only once." Heba whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry for laughing." Ammaar apologized, smiling brightly.

Heba folded her arms, and for the rest of the night, both were silent, just stargazing, and eventually both went to sleep. Unconsciously Heba's head fell onto Ammaar's shoulder, and both slept the rest of the night peacefully in that position...

* * *

**Day 4:  
**_Dawn of the 12__th__ of April 2007, Thursday  
Cleansing Oasis, Desert of Awe_

Heba and Ammaar slept through the dawn of the next day, and so Ahmad; Spencer, and the Digimon saw them in the position they were. Ahmad didn't have the heart to wake them up, since they looked so peaceful together, and not to mention cute. Spencer smiled, happy for his friend. Like his disciple, Survivomon also slept through the dawn of the next day.

Spencer noticed that Ammaar had left his digital camera out the night before and took a photo of Ammaar; Heba, and Survivomon all sleeping in the position they were in. Shetamon noticed her disciple with Ammaar, and smiled happily for her disciple. After taking the photo, Spencer returned the digital camera back onto Ammaar's heaving chest.

"Shouldn't we wake them?" Herdmon asked, whispering.

"No. Let's let them sleep. They must have been talking all night. Let's give them their rest and wake them up when we're ready to go." Ahmad decided.

"So what do we do now?" Greemon asked.

"We'll gather food and eat. Afterwards we'll gather more food and water with us for our journey." Atom Spacemon announced.

While Ammaar; Heba, and Survivomon all slept, Ahmad; Spencer, and the rest of the Digimon went to work at gathering food. Ammaar; Heba, and Survivomon slept through breakfast, and they only started to wake up when Ahmad; Spencer, and the Digimon were packing, getting ready to go. Ammaar felt Survivomon on his stomach; his digital camera on his chest, and Heba on his shoulder.

'Survivomon? Are you awake?' Ammaar thought in inquiry.

Survivomon opened up his eyes and stared at Ammaar. He smiled and giggled.

'Now I am. You're comfortable, you know that?' Survivomon thought in inquiry.

'You're not the only one who thinks that.' Ammaar thought, smiling and grinning.

Survivomon blinked and glanced at Heba, before giggling some more.

'Off you go Survivomon; time for us to get up.' Ammaar thought.

Survivomon floated off of Ammaar's stomach and Ammaar took his digital camera off of his chest. Ammaar carefully moved away from Heba, as not to disturb her. He gently held her head and caringly put it down gently onto the ground. Ammaar put his face over her head, and brought his mouth close to where her ear was, because it was covered by her headscarf.

"Feather Snow? Time to wake up Hebita." Ammaar whispered into Heba's ear.

Ammaar moved his head away, and smiled as Heba opened her eyes and glanced at him. Heba smiled back.

"Hey! Good morning." Heba greeted.

"Um... It's past morning Heba. You guys missed breakfast." Shetamon announced.

"But there's time to wash up, right?" Heba asked, sitting up.

Shetamon nodded, "There is, but do it quickly. We'll be leaving soon."

Both Heba and Ammaar glanced around them and saw everyone busy one way or another. The Humpmon were being loaded with leaf packs full of food, while Terrainmon and Greemon were playing in the oasis. Ammaar looked around for Survivomon and saw him floating with his eyes closed in the oasis. Ammaar took his digital camera and took a photo of the Humpmon being loaded; a photo of Terrainmon and Greemon playing in the oasis, and of Survivomon in the oasis.

Heba got up and walked over to the oasis to wash up. Ammaar stayed in his position and looked through the photos of his digital camera. He wasn't surprised to see the photo of him; Survivomon, and Heba together sleeping. He smiled when he saw it and was glad that the photo was taken. He figured that Ahmad or Spencer might have taken the photo at dawn while they were still sleeping.

Ammaar stood up straight and stretched his body. He put his digital camera away and took out his digivice. He checked the time and noticed that it was after 11 am. He put his digivice back into his pocket, just as Spencer walked over to him and gave him a Fruitball, while Spencer munched on his another fruitball that he had with him. Ammaar took the fruitball, and with his other hand, he put back his green shades on.

He munched his fruitball and took out his digital camera. He scanned through the photos until he reached the photo of him; Survivomon, and Heba sleeping together.

"Did you take this photo?" Ammaar asked, showing the monitor to Spencer.

Spencer took only one glance at it and nodded. Ammaar finished up his fruitball and went over to the oasis. Heba was done washing up and Shetamon brought her some fruitballs.

"Where did you get these?" Heba asked.

"They grow on the trees." Shetamon replied.

"Like when we were in the Forest of Melody." Heba nodded.

"Yep." Shetamon nodded.

"We're all ready. The chosen disciples are welcome and allowed to ride on any Humpmon, just as long as you and the Humpmon are the same gender. Your soul-warrior copedam are welcome to join you, but on another Humpmon that is their own gender." Herdmon announced.

Ammaar took off his shades and put them aside with his digital camera. He washed his face, washing the tiredness out of it. Once finished washing up, Ammaar put his shades back on, and looked around. He noticed the entire camel herd ready to leave. The disciples were just being mounted on the Humpmon. Heba and Shetamon were on female Humpmon, yet on separate ones. Ahmad was on his own male Humpmon alone, as was Spencer on his own Humpmon alone.

Both Heba and Shetamon yelled when their Humpmon got back onto its feet. Ammaar quickly took photos of the Humpmon with their riders. Ammaar noticed Survivomon was with him beside him. He took a photo of Heba on her female Humpmon, first with the female Humpmon getting up, then with it standing up. The same was for the rest. Even Terrainmon and Greemon were on their own male Humpmon.

Spencer; Herdmon, and the other were staring at Ammaar and Survivomon.

"Come on onto me." Herdmon offered.

Ammaar quickly refused, shaking his head.

"No thanks. I'd prefer to ride on Centermon. Are you with me Survivomon?" Ammaar asked, turning to Survivomon.

Survivomon nodded, smiling. Herdmon shrugged. Ammaar started to record the herd camel moving out, as he went over to Centermon. Centermon knelt down, and Ammaar mounted onto Centermon. Survivomon landed on Ammaar's right shoulder. Ammaar made sure to have his digital camera tape the whole surrounding, including the Digimon and Survivomon on his shoulder. Centermon stood up back onto his feet and trotted over to the camel herd's side.

"Why did you chose me?" Centermon inquired, while Ammaar kept his digital camera on.

"I feel safer and securer on you Centermon." Ammaar replied truthfully.

'I guess this digital camera has limitless space then.' Ammaar thought.

"Well thanks." Centermon thanked.

"Don't mention it. Besides I've been on a camel before back in my world and it was a nice experience basically. The only downside to it was when the camel stood up. The rider would feel or sense that he or she would fall off of the camel because of the way the camel bent and knelt to stand on its legs. I'll never forget that experience." Ammaar explained.

"So that's why the girls screamed." Centermon muttered.

"I guess its Heba's and Shetamon's first experiences on camels. Both Ahmad and Spencer had ridden on camels before, so it isn't new to them, even though one humped camel might be new to them, but the whole experience of riding a camel isn't new." Ammaar agreed.

Centermon made sure that he kept near the Humpmon that had the disciples and the soul-warrior copedam mounted on them. After awhile Ammaar glanced back and noticed that the oasis was out of sight. With the Cleansing Oasis out of sight, Ammaar stopped the recording of the digital camera, and put it away...

* * *

"I miss mom and dad." Ahmad muttered.

"A few days have passed since our disappearance by now." Heba agreed.

"By now they must have noticed our disappearance, or that we're missing." Ahmad remarked.

"They'll notice that you two aren't the only ones who are missing." Spencer reminded.

"Rami can be a pain sometimes but... I do miss him." Ahmad muttered.

"Like I miss Nora." Heba agreed.

"... What about you Ammaar?" Heba asked, turning to Ammaar.

Ammaar shrugged, "My mom would have noticed my disappearance by now, and I know she's missing me and is also worried for me."

"You said your character name was Travis Jaacto, right?" Heba asked.

"Yeah." Ammaar nodded.

"Well, I came up with my own character name. It's only the first name, but it's Tracy." Heba announced.

Ammaar smiled, "Travis and Tracy... Actually, I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Heba nodded.

"So from now on we can call ourselves or introduce ourselves by our character names. I prefer to keep my birth name and use it as my character name. Name's Ahmad Hamdan." Ahmad stated.

"Since I don't come up with a surname yet, I guess my character name is Tracy Hamdan here in the Digital World, and I want to be addressed as that and known as that." Heba decided.

"Spencer Sherwood and that's it." Spencer informed.

"I introduced myself before but it's Travis Jaacto." Ammaar greeted.

"So Ahmad; Tracy; Spencer, and Travis. Now we'll know how to pass the message around that you're all here." Herdmon remarked.

"You know, I've noticed that we haven't got into any trouble with any of the main villain's minions since our last encounter with them in the Forest of Melody." Greemon noted.

"And we like to keep it that way Greemon." Ahmad informed.

"It is easier on us without any minions chasing us or surrounding us." Tracy agreed.

"Don't any of you tempt fate." Travis warned.

That silenced everyone, and a few moments later a sandstorm erupted all around the camel herd. Immediately, Travis took off his shades, and buckled them to his belt. He lowered his goggles, putting them over his head. He took out his digital camera and started taping a new clip. The camel herd all knew what to do, as did both Atom Spacemon and Centermon. They all stopped and gathered around each other.

The D-Disciples all had their eyes and mouths closed. Travis was the only who had his eyes open. Spencer used his coat to cover his mouth and nose.

'You shouldn't have said anything Greemon.' Spencer thought.

'How would I know a sandstorm would erupt?' Greemon thought in inquiry.

"The thing about this sandstorm is that it isn't natural. It's artificial for some reason!" Atom Spacemon announced.

"Of great! Another villainous plan." Tracy moaned.

"Just stay close to each other." Herdmon reminded.

Travis kept his digital camera taping. He took out his digivice and checked for any other new Digimon around them and when Travis had his digivice aimed at a certain direction, to his horror, a 3D holographic image did imitate from the digivice's monitor. He recognized the holographic image.

"_Skull Mammothmon - Mate Ghost Jerebi - Skull Mammothmon stands for Skull Mammoth Monster, and is the evolved form of Mammothmon_. _Skull Mammothmon is the skeletal Mammothmon, and is of the strong and quiet type_. _If Mammothmon was to die naturally, then Skull Mammothmon would be the result - Its attacks are: Spiral Bone Crusher and Dash_."

Fearfully, Travis aimed his digivice elsewhere and the 3D holographic image shifted from Skull Mammothmon to another Digimon.

"_Skull Scorpiomon - Migration Insectoid Meric - Skull Scorpion stands for Skull Scorpion Monster. Skull Scorpiomon isn't Scorpiomon, but is a close relative of Scorpiomon_. _If Scorpiomon dies naturally, then Skull Scorpiomon would be the result_. _Skull Scorpiomon love to live in deserts under the sand where it can burrow rapidly underground, and underground in graveyards - Its attacks are: Blackout and Poison Pierce_."

The camel herd; D-Disciples; soul-warrior copedam, and the Mystic Brothers all stared at Travis' digivice. Yet again Travis aimed his digivice at a third location and Skull Scorpiomon's 3D holographic image shifted from Skull Scorpiomon to yet another Digimon.

"_Dokugumon - Maturity Insectoid Grasl - Dokugumon is a giant black widow spider with a poisonous attitude_. _Like any other or most other spiders, these black widows just love to make webs of their own making to capture their prey, and if Dokugumon is forced into attacking her opponent then she would releases a net prison web towards the opponent to pin it down_. _Dokugumon prefer cavern environments - Her attacks are: Poison Cobweb; Poison Thread; Poison Ride; Worm Venom_."

Travis and the others around him knew the numbers because with the 3D holographic image, those was also a number near it. For Skull Mammothmon it was only one; for Skull Scorpiomon it was three, and for Dokugumon it was seven. Travis aimed his digivice around, but it didn't pick up anymore Digimon. Travis put his digivice back, and his digital camera kept on rolling.

"This is just great." Spencer muttered, with his mouth covered with his coat.

"I'll take the Dokugumon." Greemon announced.

"What? They heavily outnumber us, and not to mention that those Skull Scorpiomon or Skull Mammothmon would help their comrades out." Shetamon reminded.

"Skull Mammothmon must be enslaved, because this isn't their nature." Herdmon informed.

"But Skull Scorpiomon would gladly help any villain out." Centermon snarled.

Spencer sighed and with his free hand took out his digivice. Greemon jumped off of his Humpmon, landing onto the sandy ground. Spencer aimed his digivice at him. He glowed silver, turning transparent and changing.

"GREEMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRASLMON!

And Travis caught it on his digital camera.

"_Poison Cobweb_!" Two Dokugumon yelled.

Graslmon was pinned onto his back in a sticky spider's web. The second forced Spencer off of his Humpmon, and onto his back on the sand. Spencer's digivice fell out of his hand. Both Spencer and Graslmon yelled in agony as the poison entered their bodies. And just like that all of a sudden, both Graslmon and Spencer were swallowed into the sand. The D-Disciples, and the Digimon around them were speechless.

"Got off." Centermon warned.

Hastily, Travis instantly applied, and dismounted Centermon, moving away from him. He went over to where Spencer's Meric Digivice was and scooped it up into his pocket.

"_Poison Cobweb_!" One Dokugumon yelled.

Travis turned his head towards Centermon and noticed him being pinned down on his stomach. Centermon glanced at Travis and silently nodded his snout bye. With that, just like Spencer and Graslmon before him, Centermon was swallowed into the sand. The sandstorm reduced and the camel herd; Travis; Tracy; Ahmad; their soul-warrior copedam, and Atom Spacemon were all alone.

"... We better continue on." Herdmon sadly announced.

Travis quietly stopped his taping and put his digital camera away. He put his goggles back in their previous position and put back his green shades on. Tracy glanced at Travis, as the camel herd continued on towards Nexus Crystal. Atom Spacemon stopped by Travis, and Travis mounted onto him securely...

* * *

**Day 7:  
**_The 15__th__ of April 2007, Sunday  
Outskirts of Nexus Crystal, Desert of Awe_

Just like Atom Spacemon had promised before, the camel herd; the three disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and Atom Spacemon reached into Nexus Crystal's sight after three days. Travis took out his digital camera and silently started rolling. It was non-stop without any other events happening throughout the passed three days. The disciples had their sleep; their food, and water while the camel herd was moving.

The camel herd stopped in front of three angel Digimon, and the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam all dismounted. Travis stopped recording and put his digital camera away. Survivomon remained on Travis' shoulder throughout the journey, with Travis feeding him. With their mission done, Herdmon turned his camel herd around and left the outskirts of Nexus Crystal, while Atom Spacemon remained...

_To be continued..._

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Gangamon - 2. Gangstermon - 3. Lust Garurumon - 4. Shadow Garurumon - 5. Atom Spacemon - 6. Centermon - 7. Anchormon - 8. Humpmon - 9. Herdmon - 10. Survivomon

**Author's Notes:** How was that for a long episode? I think this is the longest episode I have ever written. I could've easily turned it into two parts, but I decided against it and continued on. This episode would definitely top the episode of 'Digital Disciples' for awhile. About Lykamon, he's an unreleased Digimon, and only his attacks are mine, but I still consider Lykamon a canon Digimon, so he isn't mine in anyway, besides his attacks. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	4. Showdown Coliseum

_Digital Disciples  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 4: **_"Showdown Coliseum"  
Thought of:_ The 24th of April 2007, Tuesday_  
Started: _The 23rd of May 2007, Wednesday - _Completed:_ The 23rd of May 2007, Wednesday  
_Uploaded:_ The 15th of June 2007, Friday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary:** With both Spencer and Greemon separated from the rest of the disciples, Spencer found himself in a cell, with Greemon and Zonemon. The episode was all about what happened with Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon after being separated from the others, as Spencer's character was explored more. Tragedies happened, and abilities were to be discovered before Spencer's escape, but Spencer didn't escape alone.

**Day 5:  
**_Dawn of the 13__th__ of April 2007, Wednesday  
Dungeon Cells, Showdown Coliseum_

Spencer twitched, and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was blurriness and darkness. Spencer shook his head and the blurriness was gone, but the darkness was still there. Spencer moaned quietly, and sat up straight against the wall. He noticed that he was in some sort of cell, with one small window; too small to escape through, and the cell was made out of stones and rocks, but there was vegetation around on the walls; ceiling, and floor.

Through the small window, Spencer still saw darkness concluding that it was still night or that he was in some part of the Digital World that was covered by darkness. He noticed that he was still wearing his uniform, but he searched for his Meric Digivice and couldn't find it. He quickly realized that whoever imprisoned him took away his Meric Digivice, but then he remembered that his digivice fell from him when he was attacked.

So it wasn't with whoever imprisoned him, yet hopefully was safe with one of the other disciples. He remembered Graslmon being captured with him and he glanced around the cell, hoping to see Graslmon imprisoned with him. Instead of seeing Graslmon, Spencer saw Greemon with him, knocked out unconscious in the cell with him. Spencer quietly glanced at the cell's gate and saw that it was black irons, which were too close to each other, so that he couldn't squeeze out from it.

Neither could any other codelimin Spencer thought.

"I see you're awake also." A familiar male voice remarked.

Spencer glanced to his right and saw a cat on two legs with light green fur. His eyes narrowed, as he was sure that the familiar voice was from the cat.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"_I'm Zonemon; Centermon's juvenile form, or a level lower_. _I'm Mammal Jerebi_. _My name stands for Zone Monster_. _I'm an ancient copedam_. _My attacks are: Power Spin and Mane Pads_."

[_Zonemon was a cat on two legs with the same height as Lucemon's. His fur was light green as he had a white mane behind his head: a short, smooth one. His eyes were brown as he had dark green circular soft pads that weren't spiked on his shoulders; elbows, and knees. A white belt was around his waist, as white tight bracelets were around his wrists. His hands were padded, as they were cat like, with the claws being extracted, or kept in the pads. His feet were different though, as he claws were sharp and white. The crest of myths was on his chest, covered by his fur. The crest was colored dark green._

"Where are we?" Spencer asked.

Zonemon didn't reply instantly, as he took his time glancing around the cell. Once done, he turned his attention back to Spencer and shrugged.

"In some dungeon cell I guess." Zonemon replied.

"But where?" Spencer asked.

"Where is this dungeon cell located in the Digital World? Underground for one thing, and for another... I don't know." Zonemon shook his head.

"So we're on our own?" Another familiar voice asked.

Spencer turned his head towards Greemon, and saw him awake and standing on his quadruple feet. Spencer smiled; got up, and walked over to Greemon. He caringly rubbed Greemon's head.

'I'm glad you're O.K.' Spencer thought.

'It'll take more than a cobweb to take me down.' Greemon thought, giggling.

"Apparently we are." Zonemon replied.

"What I want to know is how come you are here with us?" Greemon inquired.

"My guess is as good as yours." Zonemon replied.

"What happened?" Greemon asked.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Zonemon inquired.

Greemon took a few moments to recall the last thing he remembered before waking up in a dark cold cell. He remembered the Dokugumon capturing him in their cobwebs, pinning him into the sand, and he remembered screaming in agony from with the poison from the cobwebs entering their bodies. After that... Waking up in a cold dark cell. Greemon concluded that after he felt the poison spreading in his body, he went unconscious somehow and ended up where he was.

"Poison spreading in my body." Greemon whispered his eyes wide.

Zonemon nodded his head.

"After that both of you were swallowed into the earth." Zonemon informed.

"'Swallowed'?" Spencer asked.

"Literally swallowed. I don't know how to put it any other way." Zonemon shrugged.

"What about you? Did they capture you the same way they did with us?" Greemon asked.

Zonemon nodded, "Yes. Like you both, I felt the poison spread in my body, before I went unconscious and when I woke up, I found myself here with both of you."

"Is the poison still in our bodies?" Spencer asked, standing up.

Slowly, Zonemon shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied.

"This isn't good." Spencer muttered.

"It gets worse." Greemon whispered.

"What?" Spencer asked, turning to his copedam.

"You three, follow us... Now!" A mischief voice demanded.

Spencer turned towards the cell gate, and he instantly paled, noticing three devilish looking codelimin.

"What are those?" Spencer asked his voice shaky.

Greemon back up a step, "I know what they are, but check your digivice."

Spencer sweat-dropped, "When I fell, it dropped from my hand."

Greemon gasped, "You mean we're defenseless now?"

"That's exactly what he means." Zonemon confirmed.

"Come along!" One of the three codelimin ordered.

"We'll have more answers with following them." Zonemon decided, stepping towards the codelimin.

Instantly, once he was close enough, one of the three codelimin grabbed onto Zonemon's arms and held onto it.

"Move along you two!" Another codelimin demanded.

"You go first Spencer." Greemon whispered, behind Spencer.

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed.

'I'm terribly scared of those codelimin. They have given me nightmares countless times throughout my life. You go first please.' Greemon thought, pleading.

Spencer sighed, 'Like I'm not afraid of them either! Just great! Fine I'll go.'

Spencer walked towards the open gate, and Greemon fearfully followed him. One of the three codelimin tried to grab onto Spencer, but Spencer shrugged it off, walking along with the three codelimin without being held back. Zonemon was in front of Spencer, while Greemon was behind Spencer, also not being held by any of the codelimin. The three devilish short codelimin escorted their three prisoners out of the dungeons...

* * *

Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon all walked with their hostile escort through the dungeons, and up narrow long stairs, heading up to the surface. Spencer glanced around him and saw only darkness. He saw their escort, as the one holding Zonemon was in the lead, and the remaining ones were in the rear behind each other. That left Greemon behind Spencer. Spencer knew he had a chance to escape but to where?

He couldn't jump off the stairs because he sensed that it would lead to his death, and he didn't want to risk that, not like that any way. He wanted to know where he was and what was going on. He was also worried about the poison, if there was any remaining in their bodies that is. Light appeared up ahead, and one by one, they all stepped outwards...

* * *

Zonemon; Spencer, and Greemon all stopped to glance at their surroundings, but the two escorts behind them pushed both Spencer and Zonemon to continue on, while Greemon willingly followed. Behind them an iron gate slid downwards, shutting the entrance into the dungeons. The hostile escort left Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon all alone. Having a good look around, Zonemon realized where he was.

"Showdown Coliseum... This definitely isn't good." Zonemon muttered.

"What?" Spencer asked, approaching Zonemon.

"This is one of three coliseums that I know of in the Digital World, and this one is deep in Process. We're deep in the jungle of Process. This coliseum is one of two coliseum owned by the Demon Lord of Gluttony." Zonemon explained.

"... Mmm... O.K... So... Who are those? And what are those?" Spencer asked, noticing the reddish guards at the numerous exit or entrance tunnels.

"_Those, my friend, are Vilemon, also known as Evilmon, because they're so evil_. _It's really neat, because if you play the words of Vilemon or Evilmon, then you would get their second name_. _Alone they are easy maturity Digimon, but in packs, they are deadly_. _They're attacks are: Nightmare Shocker and Scratch_."

Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon all noticed the audience in the large roman coliseum turn towards who spoke and bowed their heads. Even the guards bowed their heads from their positions without turning. The audience was made up of white ghost codelimin, along with numerous Vilemon. The coliseum looked like any roman coliseum back in Earth, but the only difference was that this was black in color and vegetation covered its walls and seats in numerous places.

"Speaking of the demon lord." Greemon muttered.

There was a large throne like seat on the upper deck of the coliseum, which looked down into the coliseum. A three red-eyed codelimin wearing a black leather suit, carrying a large gun was in front of the seat about to sit down.

"_Allow me to introduce myself_. _I'm Beelzemon: One of the Seven Demon Lords, and the Lord of Gluttony_. _I'm also known as Beelzebumon_. _I'm mate level, grasl type_. _I'm the master of this coliseum: Showdown Coliseum_. _My attacks are: Double Impact; Darkness Claw; Primal Orb. That's me_.

"_As for my loyal coliseum guards... Please welcome the feared and nightmarish Digimon from Digital Hell! The maturity of devils... Boo-Boogeymon! They're gladly grasl type Digimon and their loyalty to their villainous masters comes first for them_. _They are merciless and strict Digimon_. _Their attacks are: Death Crash and Ruby Eyeeeee_.

"_Last but not least, please welcome the attending audience of Bakemon! These are weak maturity Digimon, but their spooks in groups strikes fear into even the hardiest of souls_. _Like many evil villainous Digimon, Bakemon gladly are grasl type Digimon_. _Be careful, because if you are successful enough to take off their white cloaks, then you'd be in for a heart attack. Their attacks are: Dark Claw; Evil Charm; Ghost Chop_."

With that done, Beelzemon sat down smiling, holding his gun in right hand over the throne seat's right arm.

"Bring in the gladiator opponents!" Beelzemon announced.

"'Gladiator'?" Zonemon asked, with wide eyes.

"Of course! This is like in roman times when human gladiators in Earth clashed with roman guards or beasts, and the gladiators themselves were just criminals in the eyes of the Romans." Greemon noted.

"Well, I see that some one has done his homework... Where are the opponents?!" Beelzemon exclaimed.

One of the closed up tunnels that two Boogeymon were guarding opened up on the opposite side of where Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon were. One by one, their three opponents walked out, and the tunnel slid down shut behind them. Spencer; Greemon, and Zonemon noticed that all their opponents were enslaved. The first facing Greemon was what looked like a stripped rabbit. The one facing Spencer looked like a young yellow lion cub with a golden necklace around his neck.

The one facing Zonemon was too familiar, with it being Bearmon. All of them had empty white eyes and faint blue mists on top of their heads.

"I recognize Bearmon, but who are the other two?" Spencer asked.

"_Elecmon - Juvenile Mammal Meric - Normally, Elecmon are gentle codelimin, but if they are enslaved or their friends threatened then they're vicious_. _In the past, Elecmon were known to be caretakers of Primary Villages around the Digital World, but with the primary villages all destroyed, the Elecmon were hunted and most were deleted, except for several Elecmon which were enslaved - His attacks are: Super Thunder Strike; Body Attack; Nine Tails; Lightning Knife; Sparkling Thunder; S-Thunder Smack_."

"_Leormon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Leormon are dangerously scarce codelimin, and his existence was only confirmed in recent years_. _His territoriality was very strong and even among codelimin of the same species; he won't pardon those who enter his territory_. _The fur on his head carried a trace of static electricity when he's alert, and it was said to produce a menacing sound_. _His attacks are: Leo Claw and Critical Bite_."

"Elecmon and Leormon... I never thought I would ever see a Leormon." Greemon muttered.

"Neither did I." Zonemon agreed.

"Even now they're even scarcer than before." Beelzemon remarked.

"Why are there three?" Spencer asked.

"Why, of course each one would be facing each one of you. My master has ordered to kill any humans that enter the Digital World, not that any could from Earths that the master has conquered, but from ones he hasn't yet. You're a threat to my master and I will kill you human, but not directly. This is my game. Even if any of you survive somehow, I'll kill you myself." Beelzemon grinned.

Spencer snorted, 'We shall see about that belly brain.'

Greemon eyes bulged, and he held back his laughter, hearing what Spencer thought. Spencer realized it and sweat-dropped, turning to his opponent, which was Leormon.

"Let the gladiators begin! Evolve Strelones!" Beelzemon bellowed.

One by one, Elecmon; Leormon, and Bearmon all glowed light blue.

"ELECMON SHINKA!"  
"... CENTARUMON!"

"LEORMON SHINKA!"  
"... RAIAMON!"

"BEARMON SHINKA!"  
"... GRIZZMON!"

"Worse." Zonemon whispered.

"Yeah. I can't evolve without Spencer's digivice. Talk about bad luck." Greemon whispered.

Beelzemon heard it and smiled in a mischief happy way. He thought that Spencer had his digivice for his copedam, but apparently he was wrong, and so it might be less exciting, but still interesting to watch and witness.

"I don't have that problem... Twi Shinka!" Zonemon yelled, turning transparent dark green.

"ZONEMON SHINKA!"  
"... CENTERMON!"

"Showoff." Greemon muttered.

'I wish I really had my Meric Digivice.' Spencer thought helplessly.

'Really. It might be of some use for you against Raiamon in defending yourself.' Greemon agreed.

"I know both of them anyway." Greemon offered.

"_Centarumon - Maturity Mythical Meric - Centarumon is modeled after the common centaur--half man, half horse_. _He's a close relative to Sagittarimon_. _The known Centarumon was once the guardian of the Digivice Temple, and after becoming a guardian, he became a copedam to one of the DigiDestined of America in the same Earth as the other DigiDestined - His attacks are: Solar Ray; Jet Gallop; Heat Uppercut_."

"_Raiamon - Maturity Mammal Jerebi - Raiamon already radiates the personality of a king_. _The surviving Raiamon were a little more than Leormon, and he has come to have an "illusionary" existence_. _He likes to catch prey that's strong than himself, and has been repeatedly witnessed challenging the unfaltering techniques of even migration codelimin - His attacks are: Critical Strike and Thunder of King_."

"I don't like this, but I guess I'll have to face two codelimin a level higher than me, as if one isn't enough." Greemon decided, stepping in front of Spencer.

"Hey! I can handle myself." Spencer remarked.

Greemon glanced at Spencer, 'Really? Do you think you can handle Raiamon's Critical Strike? I know where he'll attack with that technique of his, and from what I know, believe me, it isn't pretty.'

Spencer paled, "O.K. Both are yours."

Grizzmon charged Centermon, as Centermon charged back. Both pounced into the air and met in midair, clenching onto each other. They fell to the ground, and Grizzmon was the one who fell on his back, with Centermon on top of him. Centermon instantly let go of Grizzmon, leaping away from him, with his paws hurting from the fall. Grizzmon growled as he got back up on his feet.

"To make matters worse, we can't free them without your digivice." Greemon realized.

"... What are you saying?" Spencer asked.

"... We might need to delete them Centermon." Greemon informed.

"You deal with your opponents your way and I'll deal with mine my way." Centermon stated.

"That means he won't delete Grizzmon... I wonder if there's another way of freeing them." Greemon muttered.

"There isn't little cub." Beelzemon remarked from his throne.

Greemon growled in his throat, staring at Raiamon and Centarumon. Raiamon was cautiously heading towards Greemon like a predator would do sneaking up behind a prey. Centarumon held his cannon aimed at Greemon and slowly walked towards him.

"This is going to be delightful." Raiamon muttered.

"_Solar Ray_!" Centarumon yelled.

"_Acidic Beams_!" Greemon retaliated.

One beam collided with Solar Ray, but Solar Ray went through it, continuing on its way towards Greemon and Spencer. The other beam headed towards Raiamon, who was extremely alert to it, and at the last moment dodged the beam skillfully. Noticing that both Greemon and Spencer dodged Centarumon's Solar Ray through leaping in opposite directions, Raiamon stopped, and decided to go after his opponent from the start, which was Spencer.

Noticing that Raiamon headed towards Spencer, Centarumon took Greemon and slowly walked towards him. Knowing that his disciple was in danger, and that there was nothing he could do about it, Greemon felt helpless, but as for himself, he wasn't going to give up easily. If by some way Spencer could hold off Raiamon while Greemon finds away around Centarumon back to Spencer, then Greemon would fight to do that.

"_Jet Gallop_!" Centarumon yelled, lowering his cannon.

He galloped towards Greemon, with sparks igniting with his hooves pounding onto the floor. Inches away from Greemon and Centarumon stopped, the light blue sparks leaping ahead and upwards, forming a circular light blue horizontal tornado, which was aimed at Greemon. The horizontal tornado released a strong ripping pulse towards Greemon. Greemon's eyes widened, noticing the strength behind such a technique.

"Spencer! I'm sorry!" Greemon yelled moments before the ripping reached him.

Spencer turned towards Greemon, while Raiamon stopped; noticing what was going to happen. Both Centermon and Grizzmon also stopped, watching. Beelzemon smiled, witnessing it all. The ripping pulse went through Greemon and Greemon held his mouth agape. The ripping pulse passed away, and slowly Greemon's digital body showed cracks spreading rapidly. Spencer slowly got up onto his feet, just as Greemon's body burst into data.

"NO!" Spencer wailed.

"That's one down." Beelzemon nodded.

Spencer clenched his hands tightly, and glared at Centarumon. Without realizing it or knowing what hit him, Centarumon was suddenly lying on his side in pain like he fell on his side. Beelzemon alarmingly stood up. Greemon's silver data headed towards Spencer and Spencer spread his arms wide, while he closed his eyes, raising his head, absorbing the silver data. Beelzemon noticed light blue dead data remaining, and he grinned.

"It'll do. Raiamon isn't Leomon, but it'll still do." Beelzemon decided.

The light blue dead data soared towards Raiamon as he glowed light blue. Raiamon absorbed the dead light blue data, while he was glowing, and at the same time, Spencer turned transparent silver.

"RAIAMON SHINKA!"  
"... LEOGRAMON!"

"GRALEN ELECTION!"  
"... GRASLMON!"

"What?" Graslmon asked.

Graslmon gasped, noticing that he was really Graslmon.

"But how is this possible? I even have his memories and feelings. Amazing." Graslmon muttered.

"This isn't acceptable. Finish them Leogramon! On the double!" Beelzemon ordered.

"With pleasure. _Tooth Missile_!" Leogramon yelled.

Graslmon quickly took his knife and sword, ready to defend himself.

'Even only I could...' Graslmon thought.

Shockingly, the Tooth Missile slammed into the ground in front of Graslmon, when it was originally aimed at Graslmon. Beelzemon roared.

"You missed you brat!" Beelzemon bellowed.

"I didn't! I had it aimed square at Graslmon! There's no way I could've missed." Leogramon remarked.

Stunned for a moment, Graslmon recovered and grinned.

"_Leogramon - Migration Nature Grasl - Leogramon is the result of the combined form of Graslmon and any lion like codelimin like Leomon or Raiamon_. _This codelimin is huge and slow, but his techniques are deadly and fatal, as they could take on dozens of numerous codelimin_. _His attacks are: Venom Wave; Tooth Missile; Venom Teeth_."

[_Leogramon stood at 25 feet high. His body was totally green grass, except for his face, which was one of a lion's. He had five fingers and toes that indicated that he had arms and legs; hands and feet. Two green saber teeth came from Leogramon's upper jaw._

"Time for a little revenge. _Gralen Blades_!" Graslmon yelled.

The attack slammed into Leogramon but didn't effect him in anyway. Graslmon wasn't surprised, but Leogramon was mocked. Graslmon sensed that there wasn't any poison in his body at all. Graslmon realized that even though he didn't have his digivice with him, there was still a way to free at least Centarumon and Grizzmon. With an idea in mind, Graslmon turned to Centarumon and his crossed his blades together in front of him, aimed at the still lying Centarumon.

"_Defender's Rage_!" Graslmon yelled

What was similar to his Gralen Blades technique, the only difference was that the crest of Gralen was launched out of the blades with stronger ferocity towards Centarumon.

"_Atom Center_!" Centermon yelled.

Centermon could've attacked with his force and would've deleted Grizzmon, but he only wanted to gain some time, and that's what he got, as Centermon's attack blasted Grizzmon away onto its back out cold. He understood what Graslmon was doing and hoped it would work. Just as he started running towards Centarumon, Graslmon's attack blasted into Centarumon, and Beelzemon's eyes went wide.

The dust cleared and Elecmon was in Centarumon's place, with no light blue mist above his head. Beelzemon slammed his fists into the ground, glaring at Graslmon, just as Graslmon grinned back in triumph. Leogramon walked over towards Graslmon, but small and agile as he was, Graslmon easily avoided Leogramon and continued on his way towards the unconscious free Elecmon. Grizzmon regained conscious and quickly understood what happened.

He hurriedly got back to his feet and charged towards Elecmon.

"No! _G Boomerang_!" Graslmon yelled.

"_Atom Strike_!" Centermon yelled.

Grizzmon saw the sword spiraling towards him, and he quickly jumped over it avoiding it, but he didn't notice Centermon's Atom Strike as it collided into him, blasting him away.

"You all die now! _Venom Wave_!" Leogramon yelled.

Graslmon hastily caught his sword as it returned to him and slid into the ground, lying on his stomach, just as Centermon stopped and lowered himself. Once he realized that the attack would still reach him, he turned transparent dark green and devolved back into Zonemon, quickly jumping down onto his stomach, and crawling towards Elecmon, just as Graslmon did the same. The wave passed over Elecmon; Graslmon, and Zonemon, but the guards weren't so lucky.

The Boogeymon guards knelt down onto their knees, dropping their tridents and clenching their stomachs in agony. Graslmon reached Elecmon, still on his stomach, just as Zonemon reached him at the same time. Beelzemon sat down in his throne and watched was happening. He knew he couldn't do anything, and it was better to just watch because even though the shockwave of the attack was over, venom still was in the air.

Both Graslmon and Zonemon grabbed hold onto Elecmon, with one of Elecmon's paws in each of their hand or paw. With that, they crawled towards the nearest closed tunnel. They passed the two Boogeymon guards, and the guards didn't do anything as they were too much in agony to stop them.

"It won't open on its own." Zonemon stated.

"What are we going to do now? We're so close to freedom." Graslmon remarked.

"I have an idea." Zonemon grinned, letting go of Elecmon.

Graslmon still held onto Elecmon, but he watch Zonemon as he crawled to the closed gate, until he barely was touching it.

"_Power Spin_!" Zonemon yelled.

While still on his stomach, Zonemon spun around himself fast like lightning, digging into the ground and spraying some dirt at Graslmon and Elecmon. Suddenly, Zonemon released himself at the gate and with a loud explosion, went through it. Graslmon was shocked, but did argue as he crawled towards the hole. Zonemon's paw appeared from the other side.

"Give Elecmon to me and then you'll come through. There is only enough room for one person." Zonemon's voice informed.

Graslmon pulled Elecmon pass him, and then pushed him into the hole. Zonemon took hold of one of Elecmon's paws and dragged him all the way through. With Elecmon through, Graslmon hastily crawled through the hole. Once at the other side, Graslmon quickly got back to his feet, noticing that it was a lot darker and at the other side of the tunnel was thick, but passable vegetation.

He glanced back at the hole, well aware that if he was human he wouldn't have been able to pass through it, yet he did as Graslmon and he was glad for that. Free from the coliseum, Zonemon and Graslmon rushed out of the tunnel and into the thick foliage. Zonemon was carrying Elecmon and Graslmon stopped momentarily at the exit of the tunnel, noticing some panther staring at him. The panther moved its mouth, but Graslmon realized that he was too far away to hear it.

Moments later and the panther leaped out of sight.

"Let's go Graslmon! Or is it Spencer?" Zonemon inquired.

Graslmon smiled, turning towards Zonemon and shrugged. He rushed towards Zonemon and both took off out of sight from the coliseum.

"We don't know where we are, so it'll take time to get back to the others." Zonemon informed.

"Their copedam sensed my copedam's death." Graslmon remarked.

Zonemon shook his head, "Not this soon. In the next couple of days and they'll sense it, but not right away."

_To be continued..._

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Zonemon - 2. Leogramon

**Author's Notes:** Well, the shortest episode so far. The information I put down for Leormon; Raiamon, and from some other canon Digimon isn't my own words, as it's from a Digimon fan site, so I don't claim it. The fastest episode I've written so far, being written down in less than a day. Yippy! By the way, this episode didn't exactly go as planned and there were some events that just popped in my head while I was writing and I wrote it down as part of the episode. Thanks to some of the events, I have some new ideas to have to the storyline of this story. This is getting more and more exciting. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


	5. Delicacy Restaurant

... _Flashback_...

"Where's you brother Atom Spacemon?" An angel codelimin asked which had a pair of silver wings on his back.

"He; a disciple, and the disciple's Digimon partner were all caught a few days back." Atom Spacemon replied.

"A disciple was captured also?" Another angel codelimin asked which had four pairs of angelic wings on his back.

"Who was it?" The third angel codelimin asked which was obviously female having five angelic wings.

"The Disciple of Gralen." Atom Spacemon replied.

The three angels glanced at each other momentarily, before turning back to Atom Spacemon; the D-Disciples, and their copedam.

"_Welcome to Nexus Crystal disciples_. _I'm Slash Angemon or Guardi Angemon_. _I'm the leading angel here and the 'mayor' of this great city_. _I'm mate and you all can guess what my attributes are_. _My attacks are: Heaven's Ripper and Holy Espada._" The angel with silver wings greeted.

"_Pleasure to meet the new legacy of disciples_. _I'm Wiz Angemon_. _I'm migration and I'm like my two angel friends here_. _If you two have known about this world's exploits in the past, you'll all have known me in my previous maturity form as Wizardmon: Gatomon's close friend_. _Using my staff here I summon my techniques_. _My attacks are: Angelic Sorcery and Wizard's Revenge_." The angel with four angelic wings greeted.

[_Wiz Angemon was one of Wizardmon's natural migration forms. Wiz Angemon was Mystimon's height. His cap was gone, as was his scarf. Wiz Angemon's blonde hair was now in a ponytail. His eyes were green and his mouth wasn't covered. Wiz Angemon had four pairs of angelic wings on his back. A white coat covered his body, while a blue belt tightened and secured the coat around his waist. Below the coat, Wiz Angemon was shirtless, but he was wearing green leather pants, from his waist all the way down to his feet. Wiz Angemon's staff was a green emerald pearl at the top end, instead of a sun. The rest of his staff was pure white ivory. His gloves were of thin pure white silk, reaching to his wrists. White miniature angelic wings were on the sides at the tips of the gloves, close to the wrists. Wiz Angemon wore white pure leather boots._

"_My name is Magna Adoramon. I'm also known as Holy Adoramon. My name is short for Magna Adorable Monster. Like almost all angel Digimon, I'm skilled more in my telepathic ability, more than my previous maturity form. My attacks are: Angel Immunity; Power of Telepathy; Eternal Entrance._" The female angel smiled, staring caringly at the three disciples.

[_Magna Adoramon was Adoramon's same height and was the same as Adoramon, with a few differences. She wore a blue robe around her with her wings now five pairs. Yellow armguards were around her forearms. Shoulder pads were on her shoulders. Her hair was the same: short and yellow as was the eyes: blue. Her voice was as soft as an angel's with the tone only a whisper, even when she yelled._

Both Tracy and Ahmad were speechless, and so their copedam introduced them.

"I'm Shetamon, and this is my disciple Tracy Hamdan." Shetamon greeted.

"Terrainmon and my disciple Ahmad Hamdan." Terrainmon nodded.

"Greetings, I'm Travis Jaacto and I'm 19, to turn 20 later on this year. This is my lovely copedam Survivomon, who was once Otazoidmon, but is now in his embryo form." Travis greeted.

"Very well. Wiz Angemon will escort you back in Nexus Crystal Atom Spacemon, and Magna Adoramon is to deal with showing the rest of you to your places of residence in this city. As for me, I have some issues to attend to." Slash Angemon decided, flying into the air, heading back to Nexus Crystal.

Atom Spacemon silently approached Wiz Angemon, and together both walked back to Nexus Crystal quietly. Left alone, Magna Adoramon couldn't stop smiling at the disciples, and especially at Tracy and Travis. It was noticed by the D-Disciples and their copedam.

'_What's with her? She wasn't like this before when we were here._' Survivomon thought.

'Quiet Survivomon, she can read minds remember? Skilled telepaths are capable of that.' Travis thought, reminding Survivomon.

'_Of course, but is there something we don't know of?_' Survivomon thought in inquiry.

'It probably has to deal with my and Tracy's love for each other, and Magna Adoramon admires that.' Travis thought.

Magna Adoramon laughed gently, hearing all of the conversation between Travis and Survivomon, but she remained quiet about it, and her smile fell, with her turning serious.

"Follow me please and I'll show you all your quarters." Magna Adoramon decided.

Magna Adoramon took the lead back towards Nexus Crystal, while the D-Disciples followed her...

... _End Flashback_...

* * *

_Digital Disciples  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 5: **_"Fountain of Serenity"  
_**Part 1: **_"DELICACY RESTAURANT"  
Thought of: _The 24th of April 2007, Tuesday_  
Started: _The 25th of May 2007, Friday - _Completed: _The 9th of June 2007, Saturday  
_Uploaded: _The 8th of July 2007, Sunday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Episode Summary: **Back with the disciples, Travis woke up the next day after they arrived near Nexus Crystal. Survivomon evolved into Emeraldmon. Travis has his sentinel pack recovered, and tragedy hits as a nuke was sent at Nexus Crystal. The Crescents of Myths and Mulige protect both Travis and Tracy from the radiation. It's Travis' lone journey towards Sacred Star Island with Emeraldmon.

**Day 8:  
**_Dawn of the 16__th__ of April 2007, Monday  
Travis' Residing Cudilas, Disciple Mansion_

Travis opened up his eyes, only to stare at a white ceiling. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. He remembered Magna Adoramon giving a tour through the city, and it was marvelous. Buildings; towers, and roads were all build out of green emerald gemstones and they were so fine. Travis remembered the buildings having sparkling greenness in them.

Magna Adoramon had brought them towards their residence and it appeared to be some sort of mansion specifically built for the D-Disciples, as there was a gate and a sign that was arched over the gate with 'D-Disciples' Home' on it carved in the green emerald. There was a stunning yard and garden, which Tracy and Shetamon enjoyed very much. Survivomon even floated down Travis' shoulder and glanced around the garden in silent joy.

Travis; Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Magna Adoramon left the trio in the gardens and went into the home. Like the rest of the buildings in Nexus Crystal, from the outside, the walls were of green emerald gemstones. Yet inside was so... breathtaking, with the cool air and the furnished rooms. Not to mention the decorative ceilings and walls. Magna Adoramon showed Ahmad and Travis their rooms. When Travis was shown his room, he remained there for the rest of the day.

He slept through the night and so he didn't know anything else afterwards that happened with his close fellow disciples. The bed he was lying on was king size and its sheets were black in color. The mattress was comfortable and so relaxing. Travis could have easily went back to sleep on it once more that moment. A large dark green thick blanket covered him, as he was still in his uniform, yet without his shoes; cape, and goggles.

His cape and shoes were in a large green emerald made closet. He also had his necklace in the closet, and to his delight after he entered his room the day before, he found a key for the lock of the door in the lock from the inside and yet Travis kept his door unlocked. He had glanced around his room before he retired to bed for the remaining of the day. There was one window and it was behind Travis with glass windows, and green emerald protection, because it was on the second floor.

Yet Travis wasn't dumb enough to jump from the second floor, though he noticed that it wasn't far too high. The window also had shutters colored dark green, and there were thin olive curtains with the background of a night forest outlined in it with a few owls. Besides the bed and the closet, there was a desk with a few drawers and shelves above it. The desk had main writing utensils.

The day before he had put his digital camera; Satuza Digivice; sunglasses, and goggles in the upper drawer of the desk. The white ceiling wasn't bland, as there was the outline of the crest of myths; the miniature spirits of twinkle, and the animal soul of the owl. There was a thick warm dark green carpet on the floor and the bed was above the ground. The blanket that covered Travis felt like it was made of original owl feathers like his own suit.

Travis felt that his suit needed a name and so in general he called the type of uniform he was wearing 'Ankios Uniform'. Yet for his suit specifically 'Satuzaro Ankios'. The room was dim, yet Travis didn't mind it. The outside view from the room's only window was of the garden, which seemed to be around the mansion. His pillow cases were soft and dark green in color. Travis opened his eyes when he heard knocking at his door.

'Survivomon?' Travis thought.

'_Even better._' A familiar thought informed.

Travis eyes widened, and his lips turned into a smile. He quickly sat up in bed.

"Come in." Travis allowed.

The door opened and the first to step into Travis' room was not Survivomon, but what looked like a smaller form of Otazoidmon.

"Emeraldmon?" Travis gasped.

Emeraldmon stopped a few steps into the room and looked around in awe.

"This is one nice room." Emeraldmon whispered.

[_Emeraldmon was Otazoidmon in miniature form. He didn't have his cape, as his shirt and pants were shorter and smaller, so they could fit him. He didn't have a belt, but he still had the gloves on. His eyes were still green, as his hair was still brown: short and smooth._

"I know." Travis agreed.

After a few moments of quietness, with Emeraldmon taking in the sight of Travis' room, Emeraldmon walked over to Travis and jumped onto it. He was sitting in front of Travis, with his legs folded backwards under him.

"So you stayed here last night?" Emeraldmon asked.

Travis nodded, "not only last night, but when I knew and was shown this room through Magna Adoramon I stayed here since."

"Well, you missed out on a few things." Emeraldmon grinned.

Travis blinked, "like what?"

"Like me evolving for one thing." Emeraldmon replied, his grin remaining.

Travis rubbed his chin, "come to think of it, when and how did you evolve?"

"During the night while I was sleeping... Downstairs in one of the couches." Emeraldmon replied happily.

"It's good to see you on your feet again and capable of speech." Travis smiled.

"Well... You know as an infant or caterpillar, I'm weaker than my juvenile form of Otazoidmon." Emeraldmon remarked.

"You're still Comet no matter what form you're in." Travis stated.

"I guess so." Emeraldmon shrugged.

"... I wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I was in my digi-egg and as Survivomon." Emeraldmon thanked.

"It was nothing, and it was a pleasure." Travis nodded.

The door remained open, and it creaked open even more, catching both Travis' and Emeraldmon's attention. Tracy's face peeked in the room, wearing her headscarf.

"Forgot about me?" She asked, smiling.

"Never." Travis replied.

Tracy giggled, "I was talking to Emeraldmon."

Emeraldmon had a blank thoughtful look on his face, until his eyes widened.

"... I... I'm sorry, but I... Uh." Emeraldmon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tracy shrugged, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. Instantly Travis noticed Tracy carrying his sentinel pack that he forgot back in Melody Forest. He was surprised to see it, and was curious on how Tracy got it. Tracy spent a few moments looking around the room admiring it.

"You have a lovely room here." Tracy whispered.

Travis silently nodded. After taking the sight of the room in, Tracy turned her attention back to both Emeraldmon and Travis.

"Give us a few moments of privacy please Emeraldmon." Tracy requested.

"Of course." Emeraldmon nodded.

He jumped off of Travis bed. He went to the room's door; opened it, and walked out, closing it behind him. Travis instantly realized that this was the first time that since they came to the Digital World, both of them were alone together in private. Travis was curious about what Tracy had to say, and at the same time struggled to think of something to say to her, so for several moments there was silence in the room, with both of them staring at each other.

Travis noted that Tracy was somehow freshened up from since they arrived in the Digital World, and that she was wearing her own Ankios Uniform that she was in when he first saw her. Coming up with something, Travis smiled sweetly, and patted the bed.

"Come and sit." Travis offered.

Lowering her head, and shyly walking over to Travis' bed, Tracy sat down on the edge and handed Travis' sentinel pack back to him. Travis gently took his sentinel pack and opened it up. Travis looked through his pack, and felt around inside it. While he was doing so Tracy raised her head and watched Travis looking through his pack.

"... Everything seems to still be here... That's a relief." Travis nodded.

"... So..." Tracy started. "How are you Ammaar?"

Travis looked up at Tracy and saw her looking back at him, as both shared eye contact with each other. He took a few moments to think of an answer, because he didn't want to give her the casual common response. He put his sentinel pack aside on the pillow.

"Now? Well, I'm... feeling relieved and relaxed for the first time since we got into the Digital World. It's better now that we're all together in this, even though Patient Leaf was captured with Graslmon and Centermon. I'm happy to have my sentinel pack back and... You being here alone with me. What about you Heba? How are you?" Travis asked.

"Still tired from all this." Tracy replied.

Tracy blinked, realizing something.

"... Who's Patient Leaf?" Tracy asked.

"Ahmad; not your brother." Travis replied.

"Oh. Just like I'm Feather Snow, he's Patient Leaf?" Tracy asked.

Travis nodded, "you still remember that?"

Tracy smiled, "of course! How could I forget? I mean you put me into shock from what you told me that time, but I still remember it clearly like it was yesterday. Since I'm Feather Snow, what are you?"

"Young Owl." Travis replied.

"Well, do you know I have my own pet name for you?" Tracy asked, grinning.

Travis blinked, "seriously?"

Tracy nodded, smiling.

"Yep. Do you want to know it?" She asked happily.

Travis gently laughed, "no. Not now... How did you get my sentinel bag back?"

"Some owl looking Digimon came in yesterday while you were sleeping, carrying in your sentinel pack. He left it here, once he knew you were sleeping, in our hands." Tracy replied.

"I've got to thank that codelimin." Travis stated thoughtfully.

"By the way, I was the one who opened the door for Emeraldmon. Both he and me came to your door together." Tracy informed.

"What about the others?" Travis inquired.

"Ahmad is looking around Nexus Crystal with Terrainmon and Shetamon is in the garden." Tracy answered.

"So besides us and Emeraldmon, no one else is in the mansion." Travis concluded.

Tracy nodded. Travis lied down on his pillow, and folded his hands around the back of his head. He stared up at the ceiling.

"How was your room?" Travis asked.

Tracy coughed, "it was nice. Not my type, but it was acceptable in my opinion. That reminds me, where are your items?"

"Some are in the upper drawer of the desk there, and others are in the closet in there." Travis replied.

"Your digital camera is in which one?" Tracy asked.

"The upper drawer of the desk." Travis replied, staring at the ceiling.

Tracy nodded and got off Travis' bed. She walked quietly over to Travis' desk, and knelt her legs down in front of the drawers. She opened the top drawer and found Travis' black digital camera; Satuza Digivice; his green shades, and goggles. Tracy took out the digital camera and closed the upper drawer. She got up; turned around, and aimed the digital camera at Travis. She approached him closer and took a photo of him on his bed.

"I should've known." Travis muttered.

"You look cute." Tracy smiled sweetly, sitting on the edge of Travis' bed.

Travis chuckled, turning his face towards Tracy.

"Thanks. Do you want to know something?" Travis asked.

"Sure. What?" Tracy asked.

"My best and favorite moment in all my life back on Earth was: being alone in private with you in your building. Remember when I gave you that poem in Valentine's a few years back?" Travis inquired.

Tracy smiled, nodding her head.

"That was nice. That was really your best and favorite moment?" Tracy asked.

Travis nodded, "it sure was, but it wasn't cool at all that you told and showed it to T.C."

Tracy laughed.

"He told you about that?" She asked, quieting down.

"Yep. Who else would tell me?" Travis inquired.

Tracy remained quiet, watching the cool breeze blow the curtains of the open window. Travis followed her sight and watched the breeze gently moving the curtains so gracefully. It had been a week since Travis last saw the sky and the first time he saw it in the Digital World, and it was warm and comforting. He realized that the city he was in was the only place in the Digital World to show the sky.

'The only place?' Travis thought, moving his attention away from the sky to his blankets.

Tracy noticed Travis shifting his sight and being deep in thought.

'What am I saying? There's the 5th Oasis and Sacred Star Island, so that makes three places.' Travis thought.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Tracy inquired.

'Actually it is three places, but Nexus Crystal is the only populated and civilized city that isn't defiled yet.' Travis thought, knowing of Tracy's inquiry.

"... Just thinking about how there is so few places here in the Digital World that you can actually be aware of the day." Travis replied to Tracy's inquiry.

"Living in eternal darkness was harder than I thought." Tracy agreed.

"After this, when we get back home, I'm definitely going out for walks during late at night, like after 1 am. At first just walks near the neighborhood, but then further away, but rarer away and on random nights." Travis decided.

"You're saying that like we're going to get back." Tracy remarked.

"We are." Travis stated, narrowing his eyes.

There was a sudden knock at the door, startling both Travis and Tracy, as both hastily turned their attention towards the door.

"_Umm? May I come in Trav?_" Emeraldmon's voice inquired.

Travis smiled, "of course! Hang on! I'll open the door for you."

Travis took the blankets off of him and got out of his bed, passing Tracy and heading over to his room's door. He turned the knob and opened the door, letting Emeraldmon in. Emeraldmon stepped in and Travis closed his door behind Emeraldmon.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Emeraldmon questioned.

Travis shook his head, "no, you aren't."

"Yep, you aren't interrupting." Tracy agreed.

"Good. Well... I just came to tell you that Magna Adoramon is here downstairs and she wants to see all of us now." Emeraldmon informed.

"What for?" Travis asked.

Emeraldmon shrugged, "I honestly have no idea."

"Will do. I'll meet you all down once I've got fully dressed." Travis decided.

Tracy stood up, leaving Travis' digital camera on his bed. Tracy silently passed Travis with her head lowered, and opened the door for both her and Emeraldmon. Emeraldmon stepped out and Tracy followed, closing the door behind her. Travis watched them leave. He went over to his closet and put on both his cape and shoes again. He took out his necklace and put it around his neck.

Next Travis went over to his desk and knelt his legs in front of its drawers. He opened the top drawer and took out his digivice; shades, and goggles before closing it. He went over to his bed and brought his sentinel pack closer. He opened it up and dropped his shades and goggles in it, before he closed it and put his digivice in his right shorts pocket, while he put his digital camera in his left shorts pocket.

Now that he had his photos back, he had the idea of showing them to the rest of the disciples, except to Spencer, because he really saw them, but that wasn't a problem, even though Travis would have enjoyed showing them to Spencer again, because Spencer wasn't around for Travis to reshow him the photos. He put his sentinel pack around his back. He rubbed his face with his gloved hands and decided to freshen up later on...

* * *

Tracy saw Magna Adoramon looking up at her as she was walking downstairs. Carefully Emeraldmon hopped down from one stair to the next, lowering himself slowly, so he was way behind Tracy.

"Where's Travis?" Magna Adoramon asked.

"Right here. Why?" Travis replied, from top of the stairs.

He was in his full uniform and with his sentinel pack behind his back. Without waiting for an answer, Travis jumped onto the rail, and slid downwards, grabbing Emeraldmon along with him when he passed him. Travis jumped down before he reached the bottom of the rail, with him carrying Emeraldmon securely between his arms. He landed in front of Magna Adoramon with Tracy beside him.

"What's up?" Travis asked, staring at Magna Adoramon.

"Saint Slash Angemon wants to see you all for a first official meeting... Where are the others?" Magna Adoramon asked.

Travis let Emeraldmon down and took out his digital camera. He handed it over to Tracy, who reluctantly took it.

"Ahmad and Terrainmon are out looking around in Nexus Crystal, while Shetamon is just outside in the garden." Travis replied.

"What? I didn't see Shetamon when I was coming in." Magna Adoramon remarked.

"Maybe she's in some other part of the garden." Tracy suggested.

"Maybe, but we need to..." Magna Adoramon started.

Just then, the front door opened and both Ahmad and Terrainmon walked back in, like they were never away. Ahmad noticed everyone gathered around, and Shetamon missing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ahmad asked.

"Just in time... We're heading... umm... Somewhere to have the official first meeting with Slash Angemon. Is anyone else going to be there?" Travis asked, turning to Magna Adoramon.

Magna Adoramon nodded, "yes. I'll be there as would Wiz Angemon also be there. Atom Spacemon would be there also. Besides us, there would be several juvenile Digimon that would like to meet you all."

Tracy freely took photos with Travis' digital camera, and Travis didn't mind. Tracy took photos of Magna Adoramon; Magna Adoramon, Travis and Emeraldmon; Travis; Emeraldmon; Ahmad and Terrainmon. One of the windows opened up and Shetamon jumped through from outside. There was no protection since it was the first floor and there were no curtains. Shetamon landed gracefully with her feet knelt in the room.

She noticed everyone there and sheepishly smiled, carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hands that she had just gathered. She went to a nearby vase that had water in it, and put the flowers she gathered into it. When she was done, she went back to the window she came through and closed it. Quietly, she returned to Tracy. Unknowingly to Shetamon, Tracy had the digital camera taping the whole time, from when Shetamon entered, until she started approaching Tracy.

"Just where is this meeting going to be?" Tracy asked, handing Travis' digital camera back to Travis.

Travis took the digital camera and took a photo of Tracy, before he put it back in his left shorts pocket.

"In the Central Ivory Palace. Since all of you are here, it would be best for us to leave now." Magna Adoramon suggested.

Magna Adoramon took the lead out of the mansion, with the D-Disciples following her. Travis was the last in the rear, and he let Emeraldmon up his back and onto his neck, holding onto it like a child on his father's neck...

* * *

Once out, Travis closed the door and he noticed that everyone stopped. Atom Spacemon was there, as was Wiz Angemon. Wiz Angemon stepped forward.

"Saint Slash Angemon has told us to accompany you all to the Palace. Walking there would take too long as we'd need to be there as soon as possible, and that's where both I and Atom Spacemon come in. Choose between yourselves disciples, which one of you would ride Atom Spacemon?" Wiz Angemon inquired.

"Before we answer that, first Magna Adoramon addresses Slash Angemon as 'Saint', and now you address him the same. What's with that?" Tracy asked.

"That's what we call our leader: the leader of this city." Wiz Angemon replied.

Tracy; Travis, and Ahmad all glanced at each other silently for a few moments.

"I think Travis and Emeraldmon should go." Tracy suggested.

Ahmad shrugged, "I would like to ride on some Digimon, but I won't mind with Travis riding Atom Spacemon now."

"Then it's settled." Wiz Angemon nodded.

Travis smiled. He went over to Atom Spacemon, who was silent the whole time. Atom Spacemon silently and sadly stared at Travis and Emeraldmon as they approached him. He remembered when Centermon used to carry both Travis and Emeraldmon on his back. However, he didn't mind them being chosen to ride on him, and so he knelt down on his feet to let Travis on. With Travis on, he helped Emeraldmon up and on Atom Spacemon from behind him.

Without any warning, Atom Spacemon got back to his feet; turned around, and galloped away. He turned his head toward Wiz Angemon.

"Meet you in the palace!" He yelled.

Wiz Angemon nodded, just as Atom Spacemon disappeared out of sight.

"What about us?" Ahmad asked, stepping forward.

Wiz Angemon turned back to the remaining two D-Disciples and grinned.

"Leave that up to me." Wiz Angemon informed.

"But Atom Spacemon had a head start against us." Tracy reminded.

Wiz Angemon closed his eyes and shook his head. He reopened them.

"That won't be a problem. Please now, all of you close your eyes." Wiz Angemon requested.

Tracy and Ahmad glanced at each other, before turning their sights towards Wiz Angemon and closing their own eyes. Both Shetamon and Terrainmon knew what was going to happen, and so they willingly closed their eyes. Magna Adoramon wasn't included and she knew it, yet she knew what Wiz Angemon was up to.

"_Angelic Sorcery_!" Wiz Angemon whispered.

Wiz Angemon raised his staff into the air; closed his eyes, and concentrated. He chanted the levitation spell and since Magna Adoramon's eyes were only open, she noticed Tracy's Crescent of Mulige glowing blue sapphire, while both Shetamon and Tracy levitated off of the ground, sending gentle gusts of wind around them like ripples. The same was happening to Ahmad and Terrainmon, as both were glowing purple and were levitated off of the ground.

A blue sphere formed around both Tracy and Shetamon, and a purple sphere around both Ahmad and Terrainmon keeping their disciples and soul-warrior copedam off of the ground. His technique completed, Wiz Angemon opened his eyes and smiled at his accomplishment.

"All of you can open your eyes now." Wiz Angemon allowed.

Tracy; Shetamon; Ahmad, and Terrainmon all did as they were told. All four were surprised to see themselves inside their colorful transparent spheres, like the ones they were in before they arrived in the Digital World. Tracy noticed that her Crescent of Mulige was still glowing softly. She remembered that Travis had his digital camera with him, and at that moment Tracy wished she had it with her.

"This is just like before we got here." Ahmad noted, smiling.

"The spheres were then used only for dimensional teleportation, but now it will glide you through the air." Wiz Angemon informed, smiling.

"Nice." Tracy whispered.

Together both Wiz Angemon and Magna Adoramon took off of the ground and flew into the air. They flew side by side, while the two spheres flew behind them, following the two angels. They flew over the buildings in Nexus Crystal, and both Tracy and Ahmad noticed themselves approaching a palace. Tracy glanced down and saw Travis smiling up at them, taking some photos at first, then probably a clip...

* * *

On the ground Travis noticed multiple shadows on the ground, as did both Atom Spacemon and Emeraldmon. Atom Spacemon did know of Wiz Angemon's plan so he didn't glance up, as he kept focused on the shortest route to the palace. Both Travis and Emeraldmon glanced up and saw Wiz Angemon; Magna Adoramon; Tracy and Shetamon in their blue sphere, and Ahmad and Terrainmon in their purple sphere.

Travis smiled, and without hesitation he quickly took out his digital camera and took six new digital photos, then he took a clip of them all flying in the air.

"We're almost there, hang on." Atom Spacemon stated.

Travis quickly stopped his clip and put his digital camera back safely in his shorts' left pocket.

"They'll reach the palace before us, right?" Emeraldmon asked.

Atom Spacemon shook his head, "no, we'll reach it together, but since they're flying, they'll enter one of the numerous windows of the palace, so they'll reach the meeting place before us."

"Got it." Travis nodded.

"... Listen, the palace is a sacred place for Digimon and so even though I'll accompany you in the palace and attend the meeting, we'll all have to walk to the meeting." Atom Spacemon informed.

"Why is it a sacred place?" Travis asked.

"You know? I've been meaning to ask that also since the last time I was here and I was told that." Emeraldmon stated.

"The palace is sacred because not only was it the first building to ever be started or completed in Nexus Crystal, but also because the two angelic Digimon: Seraphimon and Ophanimon, constructed it on their own, with their own powers before they became corrupt." Atom Spacemon explained.

"What?! The Seraphimon and Ophanimon that once were Takeru's and Hikari's?!" Travis asked, exclaiming.

Atom Spacemon nodded, "yes. It's good to know that you know of at least some history of the Digital World."

"Did Seraphimon and Ophanimon have anything to do with their partners' deaths?" Emeraldmon asked.

"In their corrupted forms, they were the ones to murder their partners, no thanks to the main villain." Atom Spacemon growled.

"I guess Takeru and Hikari didn't recognize that their partners murdered them." Travis muttered.

"In their corrupted form, no, they didn't." Atom Spacemon confirmed.

Travis looked ahead and saw that they were yards away from the entrance. Travis glanced up and noticed that Wiz Angemon and Magna Adoramon flew through some window in the palace, with Tracy's and Ahmad's spheres following them through...

* * *

Once through the window, Tracy's sphere and Ahmad's sphere stopped inches away from the ground, before they vanished, with Tracy; Shetamon; Ahmad, and Terrainmon gently reaching the palaces floor. Wiz Angemon and Magna Adoramon patiently waited for them. The two angels waited patiently for the two disciples and their copedam to swallow in the view.

"Have you ever been here before?" Tracy inquired.

Shetamon shook her head, "No."

"You all will have time to look around the palace and city once our meeting is finished, but for now we need to move along." Magna Adoramon reminded.

"Of course." Ahmad nodded.

"Take the lead." Terrainmon nodded.

Quietly the two angels took the lead and the two D-Disciples and their copedam followed behind. Ahmad was to Tracy's left, while Shetamon was on Tracy's right. Terrainmon was on Ahmad's left.

"We all have to be silent because this palace is sacred for Digimon, especially us angelic type." Wiz Angemon whispered.

"So we walk slowly and speak in a low voice?" Tracy asked.

"Precisely." Magna Adoramon replied, whispering.

"That can be done." Terrainmon whispered.

For the time being, that was the last that was spoken, until from another corridor that the two angels; the two D-Disciples, and their soul-warrior copedam passed, Travis; Emeraldmon, and Atom Spacemon came through. All three were quiet and all three were walking. Travis and Emeraldmon remained in the rear, while Atom Spacemon sped up a bit and caught up with the two angels. Tracy glanced back at Travis and smiled. In response, Travis nodded.

He took out his digital camera and wiggled it in front of her face. Tracy giggled and stopped, letting Travis and Emeraldmon catch up with her. Shetamon didn't notice at first, but when she did, she stopped and walked back to her disciple, while Ahmad and Terrainmon both noticed yet continued on. Tracy continued on walking once Travis and Emeraldmon passed her. Travis switched on his digital camera and showed Tracy what he took.

"When we get back home, I want copies of all the photos and clips taken here, O.K.?" Tracy asked, whispering.

Travis shrugged, "fine with me."

They both made sure to keep up with the others in their sight, following them in the rear.

"Did you face in troubles getting in here?" Shetamon asked.

"No. The guards knew Atom Spacemon and they were delighted in meeting Travis. We had to cross what Travis called 'a drawbridge' in order to get to the main gate, where we met the guards." Emeraldmon explained, whispering.

"You took photos of them, the guards I mean, right?" Tracy asked, whispering.

Travis nodded, "here is one of their photos. They're called 'Butter Digralmon'. Really fantastic codelimin."

"Did Atom Spacemon mention anything to you about this palace being sacred?" Shetamon asked.

Travis nodded, "he did."

"What did he say?" Tracy questioned.

"He mentioned that this palace was the first structure in Nexus Crystal to be begun being built and the first to be completed. He also mentioned that Takeru's Seraphimon and Hikari's Ophanimon were the ones to build it with their own powers on their own, before they became corrupt. That's why it's so sacred, especially to angel codelimin." Emeraldmon explained, whispering.

"Oh." Tracy whispered.

Shetamon remained quiet. The group continued walking in silence, until Wiz Angemon and Magna Adoramon both stopped. Wiz Angemon opened a door to the left, and Atom Spacemon turned transparent dark green and devolved back into his juvenile form. Ahmad and Terrainmon were the first to stop in, and at first Ahmad and Terrainmon were both surprised at what they saw.

A little reluctant at first, both went in. Travis quickly took a photo of Atom Spacemon's lower form. Tracy took out her Meric Digivice and aimed it at Atom Spacemon's lower form. A 3D hologram image of Atom Spacemon's lower form was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with Atom Spacemon's lower form spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Atom Spacemon's lower form, was close to Tracy's.

[_Atom Spacemon's lower form was Lucemon's height. He was like Gatomon in appearance except for his green mane on his back, from the back of his head to the middle of his spinal cord. He had fingerless emerald leather gloves with the crest of myths on the palm on the front. He had five claws, on his fingers and toes. His tail was stripped white and green. He had green crovinze armor on his chest with the crest of myths on it. Shoulder pads were on his shoulders. Knee pads and elbow pads were there, colored green. His eyes were brown in color, with three green bangs over his eyes slightly. A sculpture of a cat was on his forehead._

"_Galactic Sonarmon - Juvenile Mythical Jerebi - Galactic Sonarmon was the juvenile form of Atom Spacemon, one of the two Mystic Brothers_. _Galactic was of or relating to a galaxy, and sonar was a device that detected the presence and location of submerged objects by reflected sound waves_. _Galactic Sonarmon was now more quiet than his evolved form - His attacks are: Mystic Spin and Sonar Pads_."

Travis took a quick photo of Galactic Sonarmon. Wiz Angemon and Magna Adoramon waited patiently for Travis; Tracy; Shetamon, and Emeraldmon. When the four reached the open side door, Travis put his digital camera away in his left shorts' pocket and he gasped at what he saw, as did Tracy. Shetamon and Emeraldmon were equally stunned.

What they saw was a pure white spiral staircase heading upwards, and they couldn't see the top of the staircase. The area was narrow as it only held the spiral staircase and only a portion of walking space. A dark green bland thick carpet appeared to cover the stairs of the staircase all the way to the top. White stone rails were on the sides and only a person would be able to fit on the stairs, as they would need to walk behind each other.

The staircase was illuminated with light with humongous transparent glass windows letting the light into the staircase. Travis turned to Wiz Angemon.

"Where are we?" Travis asked.

Wiz Angemon smiled, "you haven't seen anything yet. This staircase is one of the towers of the palace and it leads to a room at the top."

"There isn't any other way to get to the meeting room, is there?" Tracy asked.

"No. This staircase would lead to the meeting room and is the only way there." Magna Adoramon replied.

"May I be able to carry Emeraldmon on my shoulders while I go upstairs?" Travis asked.

Wiz Angemon nodded, "just as long as you don't run or fly up."

"Go on ahead." Travis allowed.

Magna Adoramon took the lead, with Tracy following her and Shetamon behind Tracy. Travis knelt down on his feet and Emeraldmon climbed up his back. Once he was stable and secure on Travis' shoulders, Travis stood up, and while holding firmly onto Emeraldmon, starting climbing the stairs.

'I have a feeling this climb will take awhile.' Travis thought.

Wiz Angemon closed the door behind him and followed Travis upwards...

* * *

It was a long climb upwards, and it was in silence. For Magna Adoramon and Wiz Angemon, both remained patient, knowing how long the climb was, and constantly glanced at the D-Disciples to make sure that they were continuing on moving. It was hard for Terrainmon; Ahmad; Tracy, and Shetamon, but for Travis, it was just like he was having a hike uphill. Since Emeraldmon was Travis' shoulders, he wasn't hard for him.

The entrance into the meeting room had no gate or door as it was left open and clear. After Galactic Sonarmon entered it, Ahmad was the first to reach it, panting. He went through the entrance and went to its side, with Terrainmon behind him, eventually collapsing in front of Ahmad. Both were exhausted from the climb. Slash Angemon got up, taking a bottle of water with him, and headed over towards Ahmad.

Quietly Slash Angemon handed the bottle to Ahmad, who eagerly took it. He uncapped the bottle's cap and drank to his satisfaction. Slash Angemon got another water bottle and opened it, letting Terrainmon drink it, while Slash Angemon held it. Ahmad expected the water to be cold, but it wasn't, as it was warm. He was surprised at that. Moments later Magna Adoramon walked in, like she was just out for a short walk.

Behind her an exhausted Tracy and Shetamon almost collapsed on their stomachs after they entered the meeting room, but Magna Adoramon was aware of it beforehand and quickly reacted as she got both Tracy and Shetamon each in each of her arms, before they could completely collapse. Holding them steady, Magna Adoramon took them both to the wall and set them down with the wall supporting their backs.

They were just at the opposite side of Ahmad and Terrainmon. Slash Angemon handed two water bottles to Magna Adoramon. Tracy and Ahmad glanced at each other. Thankfully, Tracy and Shetamon took their bottles that Magna Adoramon offered them. Tracy thought that the water would be cold, but feeling the bottle, she was aware that it wasn't cold. She still opened the bottle and drank the water.

"Umm... Do any of you mind if I took a clip here?" Travis asked, entering the meeting room.

Ahmad; Terrainmon; Tracy, and Shetamon all glanced at Travis and noticed that he wasn't exhausted, or at least not to the degree they were. Wiz Angemon came in from behind Travis, while Travis knelt down and let Emeraldmon off of his shoulders. The three angels were impressed of Travis' endurance.

"I'll allow it, as long as the rest of the Digimon here don't mind it." Slash Angemon replied, glancing around at the Digimon present in the room.

At that moment, Tracy; Shetamon; Ahmad, and Terrainmon were all suddenly aware of the other Digimon present in the room and of the room's environment. Travis took out his digital camera, while he took his time glancing around the room. He waited for the other Digimon allowing it. The room's size tricked those who looked from the outside, as the room was big. On all sides there were wooden oak shelves, which were full of books; scrolls, and other writings.

On the ceiling was a few white chandeliers placed in strategic spots on the ceiling as to brighten the room up when needed, but at the moment, they were all off. The carpet was white and thick. At the center of the room was a large round table that was black in color. They were numerous dark green cushioned seats around the black table, with some being used and others empty.

Above the wooden oak shelves were a few large windows, which had blue thin curtains, and with the windows having glass covering it. At the moment the windows were open, with the soft cool gale blowing the curtains gently. The room was illuminated with light due to its windows. Next were the Digimon, and besides their own soul-warrior copedam; the three angels, and Galactic Sonarmon, they were three other Digimon that Travis recognized.

Two of them were fandom Digimon, yet weren't his and he was completely speechless when he saw them. He wasn't too surprised to see the third Digimon though, being the owl Digimon. Travis had figured that it was the same Digimon after Tracy mentioned it to him. Since Travis was too speechless, Ahmad took out his Meric Digivice and aimed it first at the owl Digimon.

[_The owl was an owl on two legs. He was humanoid in figure. His armor was smooth and tight around his body, but emerald in color. His arms were white human; his hands were paws of a lion's. Owl wings were on his back, green in color. A long lion's tail was attached to his lower back bone. His legs were human, his feet were of horses' hooves. He had whiskers like a cat and his eyes were green, his face was humanoid. His skin was white in color like a dolphin's. The crest of myths was on his upper right shoulder carved in green. His half upper face was that of an owl, with an upper beak, with the lower half of his face being that of a human._

A 3D hologram image of the owl was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the owl spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the owl, was close to Ahmad's.

"_Ememon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Ememon was a quiet Digimon and also an intelligent one_. _When he's around electronics he's in his field_. _Since he's like an owl, he's nocturnal most of the time, but he does appear during the day when he really needs to, or he'd rather sleep through the day and be active at night_. _He's a careful excellent scout and sentry_. _His name was short for Emerald Monster, like Emeraldmon - His attack is: Hexagonal Crystal_."

After knowing of Ememon, Ahmad aimed it at the next Digimon, which appeared to be a blue dragon. Ememon's 3D hologram image blurred away and the blue dragon's 3D hologram image appeared instead, spinning around.

"_Cunomon - Juvenile Dragon Jerebi - This blue dragon was a self absorbed Digimon_. _Cunomon is a loveable Digimon and a true friend_. _Don't let his first impressions fool you_. _His name was short for Cuno Monster, with Cuno being short for the Pokèmon Articuno_. _He was rumored to be linked to the crest of compassion because he's legendary_ _- His attacks are: Rolling Spines and Knuckle Spikes_."

Shifting to the third and last Digimon, the 3D hologram image on Ahmad's Meric Digivice of Cunomon blurred away and an orange-brownish fox appeared instead, spinning around.

"_Foximon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - She was rumored to be linked to the crest of loyalty because like Cunomon, Foximon is also legendary_. _Besides that, information of about this Digimon is limited - Her attack is: Hurricane Blaster_."

"What?" Ahmad asked, blinking.

Travis raised an eyebrow staring at Foximon. Foximon lowered her head and turned her head away. Seeing Cunomon and Foximon brought a smile to Travis' face. With his digivice's analysis of the three Digimon done, Ahmad put his digivice away and got back up onto his feet, having had his needed rest from the climb. Terrainmon also got back onto his feet, and both Tracy and Shetamon followed afterwards, getting back onto their feet.

"I'm fine with it." Ememon shrugged.

"Go on ahead." Cunomon nodded, smiling.

"I don't mind." Foximon informed, not showing her face.

Wiz Angemon and Magna Adoramon nodded their approval, and even though they didn't give their opinions, Travis knew that Emeraldmon; Shetamon, and Terrainmon were all fine with it, because they didn't mind Travis or someone else taking photos of them before then. Given permission, Travis started recording a clip, with him moving his head around the room so that the clip would capture as much of the room as possible.

Once done, he approached a vacant seat and sat down, while others that weren't seated, seated themselves and Travis taped it all, with all the Digimon present being in the clip. After a few minutes of taping, Travis stopped the taping and took a few photos. He glanced at Ememon, and Ememon shrugged, knowing Travis' silent inquiry. Travis took a photo of Ememon and then he glanced at Cunomon. Cunomon grinned and nodded.

Travis took a photo of Cunomon and not wanting to leave Foximon out, he glanced at her. She didn't look up, but knew what he was silently asking. She shook her head in refusal. Travis nodded and didn't take a photo of Foximon, respecting her wishes. Knowing that he might not be done with taking photos or clips, Travis put his digital camera down on the circular black table. With everyone seated, Slash Angemon started the meeting.

"Let's get underway here. To begin with, would the disciples mind to introduce themselves for those here who don't know them?" Slash Angemon inquired.

"Travis Jaacto: the Disciple of Myths and Emeraldmon is my soul-warrior copedam, or Digimon partner. He's in his caterpillar form, or in-training form. I'm 19 years of age and I'm to turn 20 this year." Travis greeted.

"Tracy Hamdan: the Disciple of Mulige and Shetamon is my soul-warrior copedam. Like Travis I'm 19 years of age, but later on this year I'll be turning 20." Tracy greeted.

"Ahmad Hamdan: the Disciple of Facts and Terrainmon is my soul-warrior copedam. I'm 14 years of age." Ahmad greeted.

"May I mention something Saint?" Wiz Angemon asked.

"You may." Slash Angemon nodded.

"Very well... There is a fourth disciple, which was captured, and he's the Disciple of Gralen. In all, there are only four disciples." Wiz Angemon explained.

"Before I forget, congratulations on evolving Emeraldmon, and I was wondering what the name of the Disciple of Gralen is." Slash Angemon requested.

"Spencer Sherwood and his soul-warrior copedam Greemon. He's in his early 20s, like 21." Travis informed.

"Are you names your real birth names? Umm... Sorry Saint Guardi Angemon." Cunomon apologized.

"No worries, though Cunomon here has asked a good question." Slash Angemon agreed.

"Their names are their own character names, while my name is my real birth name." Ahmad explained.

"So Travis; Tracy, and Spencer aren't your real names?" Ememon inquired.

"That's right." Travis nodded.

"May I ask something saint?" Foximon asked.

"Go ahead." Slash Angemon replied.

"What are your real birth names?" Foximon asked, turning to Travis and Tracy.

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"Because for one thing, Ememon is going to be Travis' and Emeraldmon's lone and personal Digimon escort, while Foximon's Tracy's and Shetamon's, and Cunomon's Ahmad's and Terrainmon's. Being your lone and personal Digimon escort, it would be nice to start sharing with them now." Slash Angemon explained.

"What?" Ahmad asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"But they already have us!" Terrainmon exclaimed.

"Don't be alarmed disciples. They'll only remain with you to help out in battling Digimon. We have complete confidence in you 'soul-warrior copedam' protecting your disciples, but it'll help to have another Digimon around." Magna Adoramon explained.

"Why exactly?" Travis asked.

"There are many possibilities. For one thing your soul-warrior copedam could become corrupt and turn against you, or it might get knocked out from a Digimon or something else like in natural disasters. The DigiDestined and the Tamers had one Digimon and look at what happened to them. Your Digimon escorts won't replace your soul-warrior copedam but would be more like reinforcement that's always there when needed." Wiz Angemon replied, explaining.

"Well I'll share my birth name with Foximon later, but I promise that I will tell you." Tracy decided, staring at Foximon.

Foximon quietly nodded.

"Same here. But it's more likely that I'll tell you sooner than later Ememon." Travis decided.

"I really don't mind." Ememon remarked.

"I'm O.K. with Ememon being with us all the time." Emeraldmon voiced out.

Travis smiled, "that's my Comet."

"Before I forget, I was the one to retrieve your sentinel pack from Melody Forest and brought it back here with me." Ememon informed.

Travis nodded, "I figured that out and I know of you leaving it at our home yesterday. Thanks for bringing it here and taking care of it."

"No problemo." Ememon smiled.

"Let's get down to the point. What do you two know about what's happening here?" Slash Angemon asked.

"But before that there's some things you three need to know. For one thing, one of you please inform Spencer of what has happened here and what we talked about." Wiz Angemon requested.

"Let me tape this then." Travis suggested.

"Do it." Slash Angemon nodded.

Travis took off his sentinel pack and put it beside him on the cushioned seat, while he started taping with his digital camera.

"Well, we haven't been told much about what's happening." Ahmad replied.

"Before we get into that, and whatever you know about what's happening here, forget it, because we'll explain things more thoroughly." Magna Adoramon explained.

"You can tell them Galactic Sonarmon and anything you leave out, we'll fill in." Slash Angemon decided.

Galactic Sonarmon nodded, "well, you see disciples, this Digital World is the Digital World parallel to your Earth. And because of that more Digimon exist here: ones you would call 'Fandom Digimon'. The Digital World for the DigiDestined was the first to be conquered and then the DigiDestined World itself was invaded. That's where the main villain... umm..."

"His name is Gran Dracmon." Slash Angemon offered.

"Yes. That's where Gran Dracmon is from; the Digital World that's parallel to the DigiDestined's Earth. After invading the DigiDestined's Earth and wiping out all the threats there, which were any DigiDestined and their Digimon partners, humanity was enslaved there. With his far and wide capabilities, he was able to find out about the Tamer's Digital Plane and their Earth. After he had complete control over the Digital World and the DigiDestined's Earth...

"Next came the Digital Plane and the Tamers' Earth..." Galactic Sonarmon paused.

"Just to let you all know, the fandom Digimon only exist in this Digital World. Also Gran Dracmon is the main villain, but isn't the only villain you'll all have to deal with. The Digital World is huge and so there are more villains now than there ever was. Many of the villains are fandom Digimon. Just to let you all know, this would be the last card to be drawn, because once you disciples all defeat all the villains, the Digital Worlds and Digital Plane would truly be peaceful for decades.

"After these villains, no other villain would dare rise and the only threat would be humanity itself, but looking on how things are going in your world, I'd say they're centuries away from unlocking technology that would lead them here. If none of you don't know, the Digital Plane is the term coined for the Tamers' Digital World. Anyway, let me ask you, Travis and Tracy, something. Do you both know how your necklace crescents came to be?" Slash Angemon inquired.

"Actually, I don't have any idea about that." Travis shook his head.

Tracy glanced at her necklace and looked back up, also shaking her head.

Slash Angemon smiled, "well. We have some agents of ours monitoring and actually in your world now. They report back to us every few days with global news of the events in your world, so we're well aware of what's going on in your world."

"What? Digimon are in our world? But... How come we don't see them?" Ahmad asked, confused.

Magna Adoramon giggled, "because if they were to be seen the secret of Digimon being real and actually existing would be out. Besides, we do have the technology to hide our agents from any preying eyes, including those satellites in orbit around your world."

"Umm... About our necklaces." Travis reminded, touching his Crescent of Myths.

"Yes, of course. Do you remember your black necklace Travis?" Wiz Angemon asked.

Travis nodded, and a few moments later he gasped.

"You mean that turned into this? My necklace crescent?" Travis inquired.

"Precisely." Wiz Angemon nodded.

"What about mine?" Tracy questioned.

"Remember the necklace a certain boyfriend of yours gave to you?" Magna Adoramon asked, smiling.

Tracy instantly understood and she gasped.

"You mean that necklace he gave me is now my Crescent of Mulige?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Pretty much." Magna Adoramon nodded.

"Unbelievable." Tracy muttered.

"Wow! Hold on! I think I know who it is. T.C. gave you a necklace?" Travis asked.

Tracy grinned, "yep. Why do you ask? Jealous?"

Travis blushed, "jealous? Me? Well, yeah actually."

Tracy laughed, "nice... Some truthfulness for once."

"But how did you all know about such things?" Tracy asked.

"Like we said, we have agents in your world watching things there. We had an agent for each of you, watching over you to see if you were rightfully chosen to become the next new generation of the DigiDestined Legacy." Slash Angemon explained.

"Just to let you all know, you'll have journey to other Digital Worlds, and some other dimensions even. This Digital World is the hardest to invade for Gran Dracmon because it has three hard places to invade, with two of them being impossible for Digimon like Gran Dracmon to invade, with the two places being the Fifth Oasis and the second being Sacred Star Island." Wiz Angemon added.

"Eventually though Gran Dracmon would tire of trying to invade this Digital World, which we passionately named Companion 075. Another reason why it's hard for Gran Dracmon to invade this Digital World is because of the presence of other villains just as powerful as him in this Digital World. Sooner or later though when Gran Dracmon tires of trying to complete his invasion of this Digital World, he'll set his eyes on your Earth." Magna Adoramon informed.

"You're all rumored and prophesized to be 'The Final DigiDestined' for the Digital World." Galactic Sonarmon smiled.

"What?" Ahmad asked, whispering.

"I'm afraid so, just like he has done before." Slash Angemon nodded.

"Wait a minute. Are Gran Dracmon and these other villains at war with each other?" Travis questioned.

"Ah, now your thinking. That's good question, and its simple answer is... yes." Slash Angemon replied.

"We'll say this now, your four, with Spencer, would all have a unique and an adventure different from any and all of your predecessors." Magna Adoramon stated.

"What about the DigiDestined or Tamer Digimon?" Emeraldmon inquired.

"Those that didn't fall to Gran Dracmon's corruption were deleted long ago, but from what I hear from Sacred Star Island, they're all reborn in this Digital World." Slash Angemon replied.

"Do you have any agents in the other Digital Worlds or Earths that Gran Dracmon has invaded?" Terrainmon asked.

"Yes. You all probably know of Guilmon, Takato's Digimon? Well, he's our agent in the Digital Plane. Since he's virus type, he was an excellent candidate for the job. Like the rest of his comrade Digimon, Guilmon was deleted when the Earth that was parallel to the Digital Plane was invaded. Yet some months ago Guilmon was reborn in this Digital World in Sacred Star Island." Wiz Angemon explained.

"Are the rest of the DigiDestined and Tamer Digimon safe in this Digital World?" Shetamon inquired.

"Yes. The ones that hadn't fallen to Gran Dracmon's corruption are now safe in Sacred Star Island." Magna Adoramon assured.

"Have any of you eaten today?" Cunomon inquired.

"No." Ahmad replied.

"Alright! None of us ate either yet. After this meeting I know of a good tasty restaurant here in Nexus Crystal that we all can visit." Cunomon informed.

"After this meeting Cunomon." Slash Angemon reminded.

"From now I won't be able to come. There's food back at our home, right?" Travis asked.

"Of course." Magna Adoramon nodded.

"Then after this meeting I'm heading back there to eat and freshen up." Travis decided.

"Let's finish up this meeting. Would you three please show me your digivices? There are some things about your digivices that you all need to know." Slash Angemon stated.

The three disciples obliged and took out their digivices, putting them on the table. The three angel codelimin and the other codelimin attending, besides the D-Disciples' soul-warrior copedam, noticed the differences with the colors of the digivices.

"Have you named your digivices yet?" Wiz Angemon asked.

"Yep. Travis' digivice is the Satuza Digivice and the rest of our digivices are Meric Digivices." Tracy replied.

"Satuza and Meric you say?" Slash Angemon asked.

Tracy nodded, "yes. Travis came up with them."

Slash Angemon glanced at Travis, 'apparently this disciple knows Twilasin.'

"Anyway, we'll tell you all your digivices' capabilities, all of them. For one thing, all your digivices have complete accurate maps of any world or dimension they enter. For now your digivices have inner accurate maps of the Digital World completely. If anything geologically or geographically changes, the inner maps of your digivices would be updated. That's one capability." Magna Adoramon started.

"Another is what we like to call Pawico Evolution, or known more commonly as normal evolution. You know, from fresh to mega, or less known as from embryo to mate. Pawico is a term cut from three words: Patience; wisdom, and courage. Pawico Evolution either for your copedam or for any allied codelimin that's with you. It has a tracking program in it that tracks other digivices of any type if they're located any where in the Digital World." Wiz Angemon continued.

"In all, your digivices have 15 capabilities, and four were just mentioned. The fifth one is simply storage. Your digivices have a sort of pocket dimension in them, which means they have limitless space and could store anything from objects to souls to copedam. That's six mentioned now. The seventh capability is Jogress Evolution, with DNA evolution between soul-warrior copedam.

"The eighth capability is Universal Evolution, which is the evolution combining the disciple and their soul-warrior copedam, which is also coined in the Tamer's Earth as biomerging. The ninth is Direfon Evolution, which is the evolution combining any charge with its soul-warrior copedam. Like Pawico, Direfon is a term cut from three words: Discovery; research, and found. A charge is a Digital Terminal where the soul-warrior copedam combines with it to turn into some armor copedam.

"The tenth capability is Multidimensional Travel. I'll warn you all from now; this capability is the most dangerous because if you aren't careful then you'd end up in space in another dimension, or in a core of some planet to say the least. What's worse is ending up in some black hole or the core of a star. You'll all need to be very careful when you use this capability and use it sparingly.

"Only if you know the exact location of where you're heading and you have it in your mind then your safe enough. The eleventh capability is Destination Transport. It's similar to the previous capability, and somewhat less dangerous, because it only takes you from one location in the same world to another far off location in the same world. Again though like the previous capability, you'll need to be careful with this capability also.

"Because if you aren't then you might end up at the bottom of some lake, or inside a trunk of a tree. The twelfth capability is easier and safer than the rest. This is where these digivices and the D-Power Digivices or D-Arcs are alike, as the capability I'm speaking about is Card Slashing. Of course you'll need to have cards to slash with. You see this narrow slot in your digivices on their right side? That's where you slash the cards.

"The thirteenth capability is a complete codelimin encyclopedia, even for fandom codelimin. The fourteenth capability, as you all have probably discovered by now, is removal of evil spells from friendly or allied codelimin. The fifteenth capability is communication. If one of you is alone somewhere, and the rest of you are together somewhere else, then to help find each other, you can communicate using your digivices.

"Distance isn't an issue and neither is dimensions. Because if one of you is in another dimension, like back in your world, and the rest is here, then you all can communicate with each other. The last capability is that your digivices would warn you of any codelimin in your area, whether its friendly or hostile, or here in the Digital World, or back on Earth. You all get the idea." Slash Angemon finished, nodding.

"... So you're saying we can communicate with Spencer all this time and we didn't know?" Travis asked.

"Hey! That's right!" Ahmad noted.

"Yes." Slash Angemon replied.

"Try it out now if you like, but this meeting isn't over yet and don't forget that you're still taping." Wiz Angemon reminded.

"How could I forget? I'm the one holding it... Take it for a moment Tracy, I'll contact Spencer." Travis decided.

Travis handed his digital camera over to Tracy and Tracy took it, aiming it at Travis. Travis took his Satuza Digivice and picked it up to his face, sitting back in his seat.

"Just how can you communicate with it?" Ahmad inquired.

Slash Angemon nodded towards Travis, "just watch and learn."

Travis used his instinct and pressed on the #1 button four times, and then he pressed on #4 once. #1 four times would end up at C and #4 once would be Spencer's wave. The monitor blurred and Spencer's face appeared. Spencer was surprised to see Travis, but at the same time was joyful and delighted to see it.

"_How did you do this?_" Spencer's voice asked.

"We just found out about this now. We're all here in Nexus Crystal. Where are you?" Travis asked.

"_I'm on my way to Nexus Crystal now. I have some terrible and good news. For one thing, Centermon is safe here with me. I'll tell you what happened when we're back together. Spencer Sherwood over and out._" Spencer's voice bid farewell and the connection was off.

The monitor on Travis' digivice returned back to normal. Travis looked up and put his digivice back on the table. Tracy tried to hand Travis back his digital camera but Travis shook his head.

"For the moment, you keep hold on it." Travis whispered.

Tracy nodded and pulled the digital camera back towards her. Hearing that his brother was safe, Galactic Sonarmon was relieved and the three angel codelimin noticed.

"I've noticed that you all keep mentioning 'copedam', what does it stand for exactly?" Ememon questioned.

"Companion Code." Both Travis and Slash Angemon replied in unison.

The two glanced at each other in surprise and blinked once, before both smiled and laughed. Tracy; Ahmad; Foximon; Ememon, and Emeraldmon all smiled, while the rest laughed with Travis and Slash Angemon. Slash Angemon was the first to stopping laughing with Travis not far behind. Once the laughter subdued, Slash Angemon turned serious once more, as did every one else.

"Since you three have your own escorts, Spencer has one too and his is Soil Earthmon, but he isn't attending this meeting because Spencer isn't here." Wiz Angemon informed.

"Another thing you all need to know about these digivices is that like their inner maps, their inner codelimin encyclopedia always updates when new information pops up around a previously known codelimin, or adds a completely new codelimin to its system. I bet you and Emeraldmon here didn't know that Otazoidmon had and has another name, yet isn't known much by that." Magna Adoramon smiled.

Travis blinked and glanced at Emeraldmon. Emeraldmon also glanced at his disciple.

"I didn't know." Emeraldmon shook his head.

"What is it?" Travis asked, turning back to Magna Adoramon.

"Accessmon." Magna Adoramon replied.

"Accessmon you say? Hmm... I like it." Emeraldmon smiled.

"O.K. now. Let's get down to the other villains here in Companion 075. In the Horn of Process, there's this canyon that's called Ķasynar Canyons, which literally means Death Canyons. In Twilasin there's another term for Death: Sacolim. Anyway residing there is a muzon fandom form codelimin named Arkadimon. Any codelimin of any form who tried to venture in Ķasynar Canyons saw Arkadimon and were deleted by him, or taken prisoner by his foot soldiers.

"It is said that some imprisoned codelimin Arkadimon has, he experiments on, turning the data of some codelimin into something else, mutating the codelimin, before Arkadimon lets it loose. I believe you all encountered one of his experiments: Lykamon." Slash Angemon informed.

"Unfortunately yes." Shetamon nodded.

"But Arkadimon is a canon codelimin." Travis nodded.

"Yet his muzon form isn't canon." Wiz Angemon stated.

"Muzon?" Foximon asked.

"It's the level or form above mate or mega." Magna Adoramon replied.

"That makes two villains. Anyone else?" Emeraldmon asked.

"Before we mention more villains, Gran Dracmon's headquarters is an icy crystal fortress Gran Dracmon himself built with his power on his own. The fortress, named 'Dragon Fortress', is located on the icy southern continent of Sorrow, or simply 'Sorrow Continent'. Where exactly? We don't know. That piece of information might come in handy in the future." Magna Adoramon nodded.

"Let's talk about the Seven Demon Lords." Slash Angemon decided.

"Demon Lords?" Tracy repeated.

Slash Angemon nodded, "now we only know of six, because frankly no one knows anything about the seventh demon lord. For as far as we know, the demon lords are all working for Gran Dracmon and all are mate level. The first is Barbamon, and he's the demon lord of greed, with the title of Duke of Greed. Barbamon was short for Barbatos Monster, with Barbatos being the duke of hell. His planet is Saturn. Ahmad, Barbamon's yours.

"The second demon lord is Belphemon Rage Mode, and he's the demon lord of sloth. His title is Lord of Sloth. Belphemon was short for Belphegor Monster, with Belphegor being a demon who originated from within Assyrian mythology that tempted lazy people with inventions. It is said that the demon told such people that such inventions would make the lazy people rich, but would actually cause misfortune. His planet is Mars. Travis, Belphemon RM is yours.

"The third demon lord is Leviamon, and he's the demon lord of envy. His title is Lord of Envy. Leviamon was short for Leviathan Monster, with Leviathan being a sea monster that, according to the Jewish and Christian Heavenly Books... Hmm, maybe it's best for you not to hear it, and honestly, I don't want to say such things since I'm an angel... In a book named 'Paradise Lost' the Leviathan was Satan's right-hand demon. His planet is Mercury. He's Spencer's.

"The fourth demon lord is the only female, and she's Lilithmon: the demon lord of lust, and so rightfully so. Her title is Maiden of Lust. Lilithmon was short for Lilith Monster, with Lilith being the first wife of Prophet Adam, according to the Jewish Talmud, but she left Prophet Adam for demons and became one herself, which I don't believe in myself. It is said here in Companion 075 that Lilithmon: the Maiden of Lust, is the Fallen Ophanimon: Hikari's Ophanimon. Her planet is... what? The moon isn't a planet. Tracy, she's yours.

"The fifth demon lord is Beelzemon, or Beelzebumon, and he's the demon lord of gluttony. If none of you know, gluttony means eating too much or something like that. Anyway, his title is Lord of Gluttony. Beelzemon was short for Beelzebub Monster, with Beelzebub meaning 'Lord of the Flies', and he's based on the Phoenician thunder god: Baal, who is commonly referred to rightfully as a false god in the Jewish book. In the Christian book, Beelzebub was synonymous with Satan. His plant is Venus. Now that's a planet! He's also Spencer's.

"The sixth and last known demon lord is Daemon, or Demon, and he's the demon lord of wrath. His title is Lord of Wrath. All of you know what Daemon or Demon is short for, so I'll just skip that. It is said in this Digital World that Daemon: the Lord of Wrath, is the Fallen Seraphimon: Takeru's Seraphimon. His planet is Jupiter. Travis, he's also yours. That's it."

"What? Travis and Spencer have two demon lords to face!" Ahmad complained.

"Would you want one of mine or Spencer's?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wiz Angemon shook his head, "believe me Ahmad, when you see the demons that are Travis' or Spencer's, you'll change your mind."

"Lilithmon is mine. That seems so right in my opinion." Tracy chuckled.

"Travis and Tracy, since both Daemon and Lilithmon are the Fallen Seraphimon and Ophanimon, whatever you do, deletion isn't an option. Try to save them, because Daemon and Lilithmon is their corrupted forms." Magna Adoramon requested.

"No problem. I don't mind not deleting Daemon." Travis shrugged.

"He won't be easy at all." Emeraldmon shook his head slowly.

"I've been thinking... Since Otazoidmon has another name, and Travis dubbed him a name, does Shetamon have another name?" Tracy asked.

"Yes. She's has two other names actually. She's also known as Lady Shimmon, but is also know, yet less known, as Scarfmon." Magna Adoramon replied.

"Scarfmon... I like it." Shetamon smiled.

"What about a dub name?" Tracy asked, whispering.

"Starlight." Travis muttered.

Tracy turned her head towards Travis and stared at him in wonder. She nodded slowly.

"I like that name." She agreed.

"I do too." Shetamon agreed.

"Starlight and Comet, or Comet and Starlight." Emeraldmon smiled.

"Accessmon and Scarfmon, or Scarfmon and Accessmon." Shetamon grinned.

"If you're all tired of naming or addressing your digivices as Satuza Digivice or Meric Digivice, then D-Satuza or D-Meric are shorter terms. We haven't discussed everything there is to be discussed, but perhaps you'll all be informed more later on. For now, this meeting is over." Slash Angemon decided.

Wiz Angemon and Magna Adoramon were the first to stand. Tracy handed Travis his digital camera, and Travis stopped the taping of his digital camera and put it away in his pocket. He took his Satuza Digivice and put it in his other pocket. Travis grabbed his sentinel pack, while the other disciples grabbed their digivices. The D-Disciples followed, along with their soul-warrior copedam; their codelimin escorts, and Galactic Sonarmon.

Silently they all walked out one by one, leaving the three angels behind...

* * *

"So are we going to that restaurant you told us about?" Ahmad asked, once they were all on the streets out of the palace.

Cunomon nodded, "yes. We're heading there right now."

A few miles back Travis; Emeraldmon, and Ememon split away from the others, going back to the D-Disciples' home, leaving Tracy; Shetamon; Foximon; Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Cunomon alone to head towards their restaurant. While they were walking in the streets, numerous codelimin glanced at Tracy and Ahmad. Some of them smiled and gossiped with each other.

It didn't take long for Cunomon to lead them all to the desired restaurant. Cunomon smiled to himself while they all stopped in front of the restaurant. Tracy and Ahmad stared at it and noticed the restaurant's name.

"'Delicacy Restaurant'" Shetamon muttered.

"Fancy name." Tracy whispered.

"Maybe so, but the food is delicious. Believe me when I say you'll be all surprised. Let's go in." Cunomon suggested.

Cunomon was the first to walk into the restaurant as the door was the type that would automatically slide open. Foximon; Shetamon; Terrainmon; Tracy, and Ahmad all followed. A cool conditioning breeze greeted as the automatic slide door closed behind them. Instantly all the attention in the restaurant turned towards the newcomers. Tracy; Shetamon, and Foximon all stayed close to each other, while Ahmad and Terrainmon looked around.

Cunomon waved at his acquaintances. Apparently Cunomon was well-known in the restaurant so the codelimin in it all shrugged the newcomers away and continued on with their business, except for two. A warrior covered in golden armor waved the disciples; their copedam, and their escorts over towards its table, where another warrior covered in golden armor, and a silver helmet, was also.

Noticing that the restaurant was overcrowded, the disciples went over to the table that had the two warriors that were covered in golden armor.

"I haven't seen the restaurant so busy before." Cunomon remarked.

"Maybe it's because of the disciples." Foximon suggested.

"Possible." Cunomon agreed.

The two golden armor warriors put their drinks down and stood up to greet the disciples.

"_Allow us to introduce ourselves_. _We're Grademon, also known as Glademon_. _Another name of ours is Greidorumon_. _We are armed with two thin ivory swords, while Grademon stands for Grade Monster, or Glademon stands for Glade Monster, with a glade being a wondrous; mystic, and beautiful place_. _We are the Glade Brothers_. _Our attribute is Warrior Jerebi and our level is Migration_. _We are called 'the Meteor of Gold'_. _Our sword skills are of divine speed, and our royal blue cape is proof of our reputation of being in numerous battles - Our attack is: Cross Blade and Grade Slash_." The first golden warrior greeted.

There was a sense of nobility in them, with their voices being gentle and noble, with a touch of truth in it. The two Grademon were in a solitude table in a solitude dark corner, away from the overcrowded tables.

"Please before any of you introduce yourselves, have a seat." The second Grademon, with the silver helmet, offered.

Without any hesitance, they all seated themselves. Tracy was alarmed as she felt unusually relaxed and secure around the two warriors. Shetamon and Foximon also seemed to be on their toes, while Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Cunomon were carefree and chatted with the two warriors. Both Grademon noticed the girls being tense around them, and understanding why.

"Well, the food will relax your minds better." One Grademon remarked.

Tracy glanced at the warrior who spoke and Grademon shrugged in return. Tracy blinked and glanced away.

'I wish you came Ammaar.' Tracy thought.

'Just like I wish Emeraldmon was here also.' Shetamon thought, agreeing.

"May I get you disciples anything?" A feminine voice asked.

"Uh Petamon... They'll just need the menus for now." The Grademon with the silver helmet stated.

[_Petamon was Rosemon's height. Her skin was green in color, furry with grass covering it. A large jasmine petal covered her forehead and head. Her hair was short; smooth and blonde. Her eyes were green and her ears long and pointed, like an elf's. Jasmine petals were on her shoulders; knees and elbows. She wore a green fur coat, covered with green leaves. She wore a yellow tulip bra, covering her breasts. She wore green boots, covered by grass, up to her knees. She held a crane, with a large jasmine flower at the top. Her hands were colored green and no grass covered the skin, with the nails being long and green. The crane was wooden, but entangle with some green leaf branches, ending just before the large jasmine flower._

Tracy glanced at Petamon, and she became speechless, staring at Petamon in awe. Shetamon noticed and shook her head.

'I just hope she would look at me in awe once after I evolve.' Shetamon thought.

Ahmad took out his digivice and aimed it at Petamon. A 3D holographic image of Petamon was imitated out of Ahmad's Meric Digivice, with Petamon spinning around. The voice that gave out Petamon's information was close to Ahmad's.

"_Petamon - Maturity Nature Jerebi - Petamon was Floramon's true maturity form_. _Petamon's uses her crane for her attacks. Petamon stood for Petal Monster_. _She's a popular waitress in Delicacy Restaurant in Nexus Crystal - Her attacks are: Daisy Net; Flower Storm; Petal Sphere_."

Petamon nodded and with her other hand, which was carrying menus, she gave them one by one to the disciples; their soul-warriors, and their escorts. Once done, she left them alone. Ahmad put his digivice away and opened up the menu. Quietly Tracy did the same, along with Shetamon, and Cunomon. It was a bit harder for Foximon and Terrainmon since both were quadruple, but they quickly adapted and were looking in their menus.

Both Grademon watched with interest, when the Grademon with the silver helmet of them noticed that two disciples were missing.

"Weren't there four of you?" He asked.

Cunomon looked up from his menu, "yes, but one went back to the disciples' home here in Nexus Crystal, while the other one is on his way here."

"Uh... I see." Grademon nodded.

"... Pardon me, but my name is Ahmad Hamdan: the disciple of facts, and Terrainmon is my soul-warrior copedam, while Cunomon here is my escort." Ahmad remembered, before returning to his menu.

Both Shetamon and Foximon knew Tracy won't introduce herself or them, so they knew that one of them had to do it, but just like Tracy, both didn't want to too or to introduce themselves. Both Grademon noticed.

"You girls don't need to introduce yourselves." One Grademon decided.

"Yes, because we can ask around and find out for ourselves." The silver-helmeted Grademon added.

"And doing that really isn't us." The first Grademon finished...

_To be continued..._

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Wiz Angemon - 2. Magna Adoramon - 3. Emeraldmon - 4. Galactic Sonarmon - 5. Ememon - 6. Petamon

**Fandom Digimon that aren't mine, yet I have gotten permission to use:**

1. Cunomon: © Shelli-Jo Pelletier: ® Galaxy of 2: Cunomon and Lexxy Website ( - 2. Foximon: © Jennifer Morton

**Author's Notes:** Well, originally I was planning for this episode to be one part but it would be way too long then apparently, so I've cut it into two parts, without disturbing the episode numerals. By the way, Butter Digralmon is also mine, but I didn't put him in the list of my fandom Digimon because he was only mentioned here, and didn't appear. I hope I've used Cunomon and Foximon in a nice good way. Some of the info of the Grademon came from Wikimon Encyclopedia, so I don't claim it as mine. Until the next part, read and review. Remia!


	6. Conflict in Nexus Crystal

_Digital Disciples  
_**by Scentomon**

**Episode 5: **_"Fountain of Serenity"  
_**Part 2: **_"CONFLICT IN NEXUS CRYSTAL"  
Thought of: _The 24th of April 2007, Tuesday_  
Started: _The 9th of June 2007, Saturday - _Completed: _The 22nd of June 2007, Friday  
_Uploaded:_ The 8th of July 2007, Sunday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Day 8:  
**_Afternoon of the 16__th__ of April 2007, Monday  
Disciple Mansion, Nexus Crystal_

"I feel bad of leaving Shetamon." Emeraldmon muttered, entering the mansion.

"Yeah Comet, so do I, in leaving Heba." Travis agreed, closing the door behind him.

"Wow! I was here last night, but I didn't have a good look around. This place is really nice." Ememon remarked, glancing around the mansion.

"Maybe after you're done with eating and freshening up we'll go to that restaurant Cunomon spoke of?" Emeraldmon inquired, turning to Travis.

"Yeah, but how do we know where the restaurant is? Do you know of such a restaurant Cunomon spoke of, Ememon?" Travis asked, turning to Ememon.

"I have an idea, but it would be a better idea if you used your digivice to locate your comrades." Ememon reminded.

Travis' eyes widened, "of course! But later on. For now I just want to take a warm bath and relax. You two can look into the refrigerator and have what you want, but don't forget to leave some food for me."

"Sure, but umm... Do you know where the bathroom is?" Emeraldmon asked.

Travis shrugged, "no, but I'll eventually find it."

Emeraldmon knew where the kitchen was and so he took the lead towards it, with Ememon not far behind. Travis watched Emeraldmon and Ememon walk away, and he figured that the bathroom was on the second floor, so he went upstairs. Reaching the second floor, Travis stopped momentarily to gather his thoughts. He started walking ahead, searching for the bathroom.

He remembered from the day before that he wasn't with Magna Adoramon when she showed the others the bathroom, so now he had to find it on his own, which he didn't mind. He was up for a little exploration, and he realized that if he looked into the rooms he didn't know of, he might stumble into Tracy's room. Travis knew some of the first rooms he passed because he was in the tour, before they all reached his own bedroom.

After Travis passed his bedroom, each room he passed, he looked into them one by one. The first room he looked into was the one after his own bedroom, and what Travis saw made him curious. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The room he was in was completely black, with stars scattered around it, and with a few nebulas here and there. In awe and silent, Travis took a few steps into the room while he glanced around it.

The whole room appeared like it was in space, and Travis felt like he was in space, or walking in space. He stopped in the middle of the room and remembered a few moments later that he could wear his shades and goggles again. He could also try and use his digivice to locate the bathroom. Travis thought of what Slash Angemon had told them, and he agreed that D-Satuza did seem better for a name for his digivice than Satuza Digivice.

Both seemed good, but Travis decided to use D-Satuza term more, though he would use Satuza Digivice as a term from time to time. He knelt down on his legs and took off his sentinel pack from his back. He opened up his pack and got out his shades and goggles. He put his goggles on his head, while he put on his green shades over his eyes. Travis closed his pack and put it around his back.

Twice Travis noticed loud noise below the pack when he dropped it on the floor and when he raised it again. Standing up straight, Travis glanced down at where he had put his pack down and knelt his knees once more, to get a closer look at the floor. He remembered that he had his digital camera, and that he could take photos of the room he was in, but he decided that he would do it after he checked the floor.

Because of the loud noise, Travis concluded that under that particular part of the room was empty space or a hidden room of some sorts, because there wouldn't be a loud noise if there's wasn't a hidden room or empty space. Travis felt the floor with his right gloved hand, and from what he felt, it was touching what felt like metal of some sort. Travis felt other parts of the floor of the room, and found that no other parts of the floor felt metallic.

There was no doubt about it; there was some sort of room underneath, and Travis was determined to find the handle to open the hatch door. Surprising him, his green shades lighted his sight on the metallic door and had it stand out from the rest of the floor. Through that Travis quickly found the door's handle, and with his gloved hands pulled the handle backwards. To his surprise, the door easily slid backwards into the floor, rather than being lifted or falling.

With the door open, Travis peeked his head into the opening and concentrated on looking inside. Like it did before, the green shades somehow light up the opening and Travis was able to see the bottom. The bottom was dark green sand, or was that from the shades? What interested Travis even more was the fact that there was no ladder leading down, but rather a smooth slide. Deciding he had seen enough, Travis took out his digital camera and started to tape the room.

He didn't close the hatch and taped what was under the door. With that done, he closed the hatch door, sliding it closed, taping it being closed. He had taped the room, glancing around it. He glanced at the floor; walls, and ceiling, before he stopped taping; put his digital camera away in his shorts' pocket, and left the room, closing the door securely behind him, not forgetting anything.

Travis decided to skip the exploration, because seeing that room made him change his mind, as he didn't want to discover anything else, which might be more startling or scary. He still didn't know where the bathroom was, but he decided to use his D-Satuza to aid him in finding it. He took out his D-Satuza and brought out the map of the mansion.

He requested the bathroom on the second floor, and the miniature 3D map showed him where he was, and how to get to the bathroom. Memorizing the directions in his mind, Travis nodded; turned his D-Satuza off; put it away in his shorts' pocket, and started heading towards the bathroom. The directions weren't too hard, because it was close by. He got to the bathroom easily, and he opened the white marble door.

He closed the door behind him, locking it. He glanced around the bathroom, since it was large, while with one of his hands he took out his digital camera to tape the bathroom. With his free hand he took off his pack from his back and put it aside in a safe place on higher ground on a marble shelf, away from water. He took a few moments to tape the room with his digital camera. Once done, he grabbed his pack; opened it, and put his digital camera in it.

He took off his goggles and put them in his pack. He closed it up and put it back on the marble shelf. Travis stared momentarily at the large circular bathtub, as he realized that it was similar to a Jacuzzi because he had been in one before, but that one was smaller, yet that wasn't any difference. He walked around the bathroom carefully so he won't slip, even if he was wearing shoes.

He noticed the numerous different toilets; the sinks, and the numerous towels on the numerous shelves. Still wearing his shades, he stripped out of his clothes and kept his underwear on, which he discovered was dark green silk. Being barefoot, he was extra careful in walking around, as he went to a nearby shelf to keep his clothes dry and out of the water, on higher ground. He put his clothes on the nearby marble shelf neatly and carefully walked back to the tub.

He noticed some soap bars nearby, which would become handy. Travis still had his D-Satuza with him as he slipped his legs into the cool water of the tub. He noticed that it was nearly full when he had walked in. He put his D-Satuza near him, out of the water and slipped all the way in up to his chest. He spread out his hands in each direction and relaxed just as the tub started to bubble up. Travis giggled, closing his eyes, at the tickly sensation.

Travis sat back and enjoyed the experience...

* * *

"Wow! Look at the stuff on this menu!" Ahmad exclaimed, staring at his menu. 

"Are you familiar with any of these foods?" Cunomon asked, glancing at Ahmad.

Ahmad chuckled, "familiar? I had a lot of these back home!"

Tracy agreed and was slightly happy to know that she was going to eat something familiar to her.

"Does this restaurant really do these foods?" Tracy asked.

"Yes." One Grademon nodded.

"But how did they get to know about them, much less do them?" Tracy inquired.

"Has the saint told you about our agents in your world?" The silver-helmeted Grademon inquired.

Both Ahmad and Tracy nodded.

"I rest my case then. It was from them that we came to know about such foods." The silver-helmeted Grademon explained.

"Hey! Do you two Grademon want to play some soccer?" A strange plant carrying a soccer ball asked.

Both Grademon glanced at the codelimin and both shook their heads.

"No thanks. Sorry but we can't play now." One Grademon replied.

"Did you just come over to get to know the D-Disciples, or are you truly starting to organize a match?" The silver-helmeted Grademon inquired.

"Both." The strange plant replied.

Ahmad and Tracy were both staring at the strange plant, and before Ahmad took his D-Meric out, Tracy was faster and took out hers. She aimed her D-Meric at the strange plant. A 3D hologram image of the strange plant was imitated out of the D-Meric's monitor, with the strange plant spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the strange plant, was close to Tracy's.

[_The strange plant had a head like Deramon's, but gold in color and he didn't have a beak. His eyes were dark brown. He was as tall as Palmon. His arms and legs were like those of Blossomon's. His body was gold in color with light brown fur. His hands were like Floramon's with golden petals. Five human fingers in each hand, one on the left arm and the other on the right arm, coming out. His feet were covered in gold crovinze, but he had three digging claws in each foot, white colored. His sides had golden clawed shaped wings; they're light and strong._

"_Soil Earthmon - Juvenile Mythical Jerebi - Soil Earthmon moved his golden clawed shaped wings up to make them in a straight line, so he could fly_. _He had healing powers and abilities in all forms. Soil Earthmon was an outgoing, cheerful codelimin and always willing to meet new creatures, unless if they're hostile and are enemies_. _Soil Earthmon is always truthful, and he doesn't back down from defending any helpless creature - His attacks are: Spring Blossom and Clear Frost_."

"So you are him. Nice to meet you. I'm Cunomon: the disciple of facts escort." Cunomon greeted.

"I know. I've seen you around here numerous times." Soil Earthmon smiled.

Realizing something, Soil Earthmon's smile quickly vanished.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'so you are him'?" Soil Earthmon inquired.

"I was just wondering the same thing." One Grademon nodded in agreement.

Tracy put her D-Meric away.

"I'm the Disciple of Mulige: Tracy Hamdan. My soul-warrior copedam is Shetamon, and my escort is Foximon. What Cunomon meant is that Slash Angemon had mentioned to us that you're the disciple of gralen's escort." Tracy explained.

Soil Earthmon blinked, "me? Is he here?"

"The disciple of gralen? No. He was captured, but from the last we heard of him, he was heading back here. I'm the Disciple of Facts: Ahmad Hamdan. My soul-warrior copedam is Terrainmon, and you already know Cunomon." Ahmad greeted.

"But weren't there four of you from what I've heard, or are the rumors mistaken?" Soil Earthmon inquired.

"No. They're quite true. There are four of us. Our third member, and our leader: the disciple of myths, went back to our residence to eat there and freshen up. His name is Travis Jaacto, with his soul-warrior copedam Otazoidmon, who's now in his caterpillar form of Emeraldmon, and also with his escort Ememon." Shetamon informed.

Soil Earthmon nodded, "O.K. Grademon would know where to find me if any of you need me. It was a pleasure meeting you all, but I've got to head back to my game."

Both Ahmad and Tracy nodded, with Soil Earthmon walking away, still carrying the soccer ball, leaving the restaurant. Both saw Petamon approach them.

"So have you all decided what to eat?" Petamon asked.

Tracy nodded, "yes. I'll have the rolled sandwich with some 7up."

"Would you want that as beef or chicken?" Petamon inquired.

"Beef." Tracy replied.

"Very well. And the rest of you?" Petamon asked.

"I'll have what she's having." Shetamon replied.

"Same here." Foximon nodded...

* * *

"Yay! Pudding!" Emeraldmon cheered, picking up a bowl of milk pudding from the refrigerator. 

Ememon watched from his seat in the kitchen, and shook his head.

"Milk pudding is a human dessert Comet." Ememon stated.

Emeraldmon took a seat opposite of Ememon, sitting his bowl of pudding down on the table along with the spoon. He stared at Ememon, and narrowed his eyes.

"So what? The last time I was here it was the first thing I had in this city and it's damn well delicious. I first had it in Delicacy Restaurant. It was the first thing I chose from their dessert menu. You should try it, because you'll like it." Emeraldmon grinned.

Ememon shook his head, "nah, thanks. I need to get Travis' pack and fill it with food."

"What for?" Emeraldmon asked, after having some pudding.

"So we'll have provisions with us when we leave." Ememon remarked.

Emeraldmon blinked, "we're leaving? So soon? Well... Either way, even if you do get his pack, you won't be able to open it."

Ememon blinked, "... You know you're right. I know how to deal with that. No problem."

That said, Ememon stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Emeraldmon behind to finish his dessert of milk pudding.

'He's coming for your pack.' Emeraldmon thought.

Hearing Emeraldmon's warning beforehand, Travis quickly, but carefully, got out of the tub. He grabbed his pack; opened it, and unlocked the door, putting it outside. With it open and outside, Travis quickly shut the bathroom door. He knew the dangers of having his pack open, but he trusted Ememon like he trusted Comet. Careful not to slip, Travis walked back to his tub, and into the water.

Noticing the pack open outside the bathroom, Ememon walked towards it and picked it up. Without saying anything, Ememon went back downstairs towards the kitchen to fill up Travis' pack with food. Ememon realized what trust Travis had put in him, and Ememon appreciated it, as he decided in upholding such trust. Emeraldmon was finishing up his first dish of milk pudding when Ememon walked in, carrying an open pack.

Emeraldmon glanced at Ememon, who walked pass him, straight to the refrigerator. Once done with his first dish of milk pudding, Emeraldmon took it to the sink to be washed, but with a little trouble, though eventually he was able to put the dirty dish in the sink. Ememon put in some drinks in the pack, and some canned foods. Once done with the refrigerator, he left it open for Emeraldmon and walked over to the cupboards.

Using his wings, he flew up to level with the upper cupboards and opened them up, still carrying the pack in one of his paws. Noticing that Ememon was done with the refrigerator, Emeraldmon went to it and took out a canned apple drink from it and closed it behind him. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, opening his apple drink, and started drinking from it.

Travis splashed some water onto his face and rubbed his face, with his eyes closed. He grabbed a bar of soap nearby him and started rubbing himself with it, all around his body. Oddly enough, every time soap foam settled on the water's surface, it somehow vanished, and Travis concluded that the water always purified itself somehow. Travis was rubbing his armpits with the bar of soap when he heard one knock on the door, then nothing.

'_Ememon returned your pack, with food and drinks in it._' Travis heard Emeraldmon's thought.

Hearing him, and knowing what happened, Travis continued on with his bath. Once done rubbing himself all over with the bar of soap, Travis took a deep breath and held it in, and closed his eyes. He dove his head into the water and he let the water clean his hair, and wash away the soap on his body. When Travis sensed that was done, he was starting to not be able to hold his breathe any longer, and so he raised his head out of the water, gulping in air into his lungs.

Done with his bath, Travis got out of it and went to where the towels were located, and took a large one out, covering himself with it, and closing it around his waist. He carefully walked towards the door and opened it. He quickly grabbed his pack in and noticed that it was somewhat heavier, and closed. Travis closed the bathroom door and locked it. He opened his pack and took out his goggles. He realized all that time that he was still wearing his crescent necklace around his neck.

Travis put on his goggles onto his dry clean hair, and noticed that it was shorter, like it was normally when he had just taken a haircut. He still had his green shades covering his eyes. Travis took out a can of apple juice, and closed his pack, putting it aside back onto its shelf. Travis opened the can of apple juice, and drunk from it. He carefully went over to his D-Satuza and picked it up. Travis quickly finished up the can of apple juice, and threw it in the tub.

He wanted to experiment with something and it was a success, as the tub somehow vaporized the empty can of apple juice. He took out the map, making sure that the map showed Nexus Crystal completely. He noticed his dark green blinking circle, along with two other smaller dark green blinking circles nearby it. Further away were the three blue blinking circles, and three purple blinking circles near each other.

With his good eyesight, Travis carefully studied the distance between the dark green blinking circles, and the other six, and the directions to them. Done with his homework, Travis got up, carrying his D-Satuza and went towards his pile of clothes. He quickly got dressed, putting his D-Satuza in its shorts' pocket. Once finished, he grabbed his pack, unlocked the bathroom door and opened it.

Before he stepped out, he took a quick glance around the bathroom and nodded contently to himself, before stepping outside, closing the bathroom door...

* * *

"Umm... May I join you all?" A soft innocent feminine girlish voice asked. 

Tracy glanced up from her rolled sandwich, and Ahmad from his pizza. They saw a cat like codelimin with a dark pink coat, carrying a staff, with the crest of light on the top.

"Belovedmon! Welcome! Yes, you may join us." The silver-helmeted Grademon welcomed.

Tracy blinked and put down her rolled sandwich onto her plate. She quickly took out her D-Meric and aimed it at Belovedmon. Belovedmon sat down and stared curiously at Tracy, who was staring at her D-Meric. A 3D hologram image of Belovedmon was imitated out her D-Meric's monitor, with Belovedmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Belovedmon, was close to Tracy's.

[_Belovedmon was as tall as Renamon and her form was that of Gatomon with white fur and a long tail like Gatomon. She wore gloves like Wizardmon's, and a dark pink coat covered her body, except for her cat face and gloved hands. Like Wizardmon's the fingers of her hands were five. Her feet were like Gatomon's. The staff she carried was made out of white ivory and the top was the crest of light. A dark pink mask was around her eyes, trailing behind her head and reaching her shoulders. She had innocent blue eyes._

"_Belovedmon - Juvenile Wizard Jerebi - Belovedmon is Wizardmon's and Gatomon's daughter, with Wizardmon currently being Wiz Angemon_. _Her name was short for Beloved Monster_. _Without her staff, she's completely defenseless_. _Wizardmon and Gatomon had her when Wizardmon was, and still is, Wiz Angemon and when Gatomon was Angewomon_. _Since Ophanimon was corrupted and became one of the seven demon lords, Wiz Angemon have been taking care of their daughter_. _She's a sweet caring codelimin, which is sensitive and emotional_. _She adores the disciple of mulige and wishes to be her soul-warrior copedam - Her attacks are: Light Sphere and Twi Spear_."

"This can't be." Tracy whispered.

Ahmad blinked, staring in awe and wonder at Belovedmon. Tracy put her D-Meric away and stared at Belovedmon.

'As if! I could easily take on her, and like Tracy's D-Meric said, she's defenseless without her staff, yet I don't need one and I can protect Tracy just fine.' Shetamon thought.

"So you're the famous Belovedmon! You know, I've heard a lot about you, and this is the first time we've personally met officially. I'm Cunomon: the disciple of facts' escort." Cunomon greeted.

Belovedmon nodded at Cunomon, acknowledging him.

"I'm Tracy Hamdan: the disciple of mulige, and this is my soul-warrior copedam: Shetamon. This sweet fox here is Foximon: my escort." Tracy greeted.

"I've been wanting to meet you since I found out that you D-Disciples were here in the city. It's a pleasure to finally meet you personally Tracy Hamdan." Belovedmon smiled.

Tracy blinked, and was speechless for a moment.

"I'm Ahmad Hamdan: Tracy's younger brother, and the disciple of facts. You already know about Cunomon, and Terrainmon here is my soul-warrior copedam. Before you ask about the other two, our leader: Travis Jaacto: the disciple of myths, is back at out home, and Spencer Sherwood: the disciple of gralen, is heading over here as we speak. Travis' soul-warrior copedam and his escort are with him." Ahmad explained.

"I see." Belovedmon muttered, putting her staff on her lap.

"You can stay with us as long as you like." Foximon welcomed.

"Yeah. If you don't mind, we'd like to hear your story." Shetamon requested, concealing her jealously skillfully.

"Well... I'll keep you all company until my dad comes to get me." Belovedmon informed.

"You've wanted to especially meet me personally?" Tracy asked, after swallowing a bite from her rolled sandwich.

Smiling, Belovedmon nodded.

"Of course, and why not? I mean you're the only female in the D-Disciples, and I've heard much about you, since even when you were in your Earth." Belovedmon confessed.

"What? How?" Tracy asked, taken by surprise.

"You know my dad is close to Saint Slash Angemon, so he gets information from the Digimon agents back in your world, and whatever they found out about you, they told my dad, and my dad told me, when he was spending time with me." Belovedmon explained.

Cunomon listened quietly, as did Foximon; Shetamon; Terrainmon, and Ahmad, with each one of them finishing up their plates. Cunomon had a slice of lasagna with some strawberry juice. Foximon and Shetamon were both having what Tracy was having: a rolled sandwich and a can of 7up for each one of them, while Ahmad and Terrainmon had pizza and some green ice tea.

"About my story... I would prefer not to talk about it yet." Belovedmon informed.

"O.K. What about Patamon?" Ahmad asked.

"You need to inquire Magna Adoramon about that. It's her business and that's all I'd say." Belovedmon replied.

"Magna Adoramon and Patamon?" Tracy inquired.

"I'm not saying anymore." Belovedmon replied, shaking her head.

A sudden quake was felt, followed by several explosions throughout the city, along with codelimin cries. Instantly, Tracy; Shetamon; Foximon; Ahmad; Terrainmon; Cunomon; the Glade Brothers, and Belovedmon all instantly stood up. The restaurant was soon abandoned. Petamon hurried over to them.

"This one is on the house. You all need to head out and fight!" Petamon exclaimed.

"What?" The silver-helmeted Grademon asked.

"There's a major battle outside, because Nexus Crystal is being invaded." Petamon replied.

"Oh you don't need to tell us twice sister!" The normal Grademon remarked.

He hopped over the table, and landed on the other side gracefully, as he rushed out with his brother. The two disciples; their soul-warrior copedam; their escorts, and Belovedmon were soon to follow, while Petamon remained behind...

* * *

Outside Nexus Crystal, a codelimin standing 6.2 feet high, stared at the city, as armies of Devidramon passed overhead. The codelimin had his arms folded on his chest. His fingers and toes were oddly made out of ice spikes. 

"This army is going to be defeated. Even if taken off-guard the disciples would always find a way to turn any battle to their favor." The codelimin spoke, his voice hollow and cold.

His voice indicated that he was male. Unfortunately for some Devidramon, who were passing overhead, heard him and stopped, before quickly soaring towards the large codelimin. They were three in all and stopped in midair, staring down at the large codelimin with menacing eyes.

"You dare underestimate us?" The first Devidramon asked.

"Master Surturmon would love to have your eyes just for that insult!" The second Devidramon exclaimed.

The large codelimin grinned, "bring it on... if you can."

"You asked for it snowman! _Crimson Claw_!" The third Devidramon yelled.

The large codelimin didn't move an inch, and let the attack reach him and touch him. That was exactly was what the large codelimin wanted, as the instant Devidramon touched the large ice codelimin, his whole arm instantly turned into light blue ice, shocking it. Due to the heavy weight from his iced arm, the Devidramon lost his balance in midair and fell downwards. The large ice codelimin quickly took the ice arm and pulled it towards him.

Once in range, the large ice codelimin touched the Devidramon with one of his left spiked fingers on its chest, instantly freezing the Devidramon's chest. Savagely, but skillfully, the large ice codelimin pulled the ice arm of the Devidramon towards him even more, severing it off of its digital body. It fell to the desert ground with a smash, and shattered, quickly turning into dead data.

The large ice codelimin punched the Devidramon in its ice chest, breaking through with ease. Devidramon gasped, as his chest exploded into dead data, spreading out through the rest of his body, deleting it completely. Without any hesitance, the large ice codelimin absorbed the dead data.

"Before we delete you, we'd like to know who dared defy our master." The first Devidramon requested.

"That's a request I'll refuse, because it's none of your business for one thing, and for another, you won't live through this to tell. Thirdly, you don't deserve to know who I am." The large ice codelimin remarked.

"Have it your way snowman. _Red Eyes_!" The first Devidramon yelled.

"_Dark Gale_!" The second Devidramon yelled.

The large ice codelimin laughed as the attacks were launched at him. He continued to laugh as the attacks touched him, and to the Devidramon's dismay, turned into ice and fell to the desert ground, shattering into data. The mysterious codelimin stopped laughing, turning serious, narrowing his blue eyes.

"My turn." He muttered menacingly.

With a mighty leap, the ice codelimin jumped at the two hovering Devidramon and smashed his clenched fists into their chests. Before the Devidramon could respond, their chest hastily turned into ice, before swiftly exploding into dead data, along with the rest of their bodies. While still in midair, the large codelimin easily absorbed their dead data into his own body. He landed gracefully, with his legs bent.

He glanced back upwards, standing up straight, and noticed the last Devidramon were flying overhead, heading towards Nexus Crystal, where smoke was seen rising into the air, and explosions heard, even that far off.

"We'll meet soon enough disciples. This won't be the only time I help you, and it won't be the last time I help you, but mark my words: I won't always help out." The codelimin remarked, staring at the city.

His entrance completed, the large ice codelimin turned away from the city under attack and walked away slowly, never once glancing back...

* * *

Travis had just reached the kitchen, and saw his soul-warrior copedam and escort both eating, when inside his pocket, his D-Satuza continuously started to make thunder bolt sounds. Curious, Travis took out his D-Satuza and glanced at it. Knowing what was up, as both stopped eating upon hearing the D-Satuza and sensing intense numerous evil signals near. 

They quickly left their seats and went over to Travis. Without doing anything, the D-Satuza brought up the map of Nexus Crystal, and showed numerous red circles everywhere and all alone. It took a few moments before Travis realized that his D-Satuza was warning him and that it only showed the hostile data nearby and nothing else. Realizing that, and without seeing what they were, the D-Satuza's monitor imitated a 3D hologram image of the hostile data.

The hostile data was spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the hostile data, was close to Travis'.

"_Devidramon - Maturity Dragon Grasl - Devidramon are nasty demons that can impersonate statues and attack at a moment's notice_. _They can hypnotize their opponents into submission_. _Their names are short for Devil Dragon Monster_. _They can fly - Their attacks are: Crimson Claw; Red Eyes; Dark Gale_."

With one hostile data down, another appeared in its place, and it seemed more demonic and nastier.

"_Tyrant Devimon - Mate Demon Grasl - Being the ruthless demon he is, he doesn't think twice of not absorbing his defeated opponent's data - His attacks are: Chaos Coil and Coil Guard_."

[_Tyrant Devimon was Devidramon's height. He had three pairs of red eyes. Dark blue horns stuck out of his forehead and were carved upwards. Two dark blue bat wings were on his back. A dark blue outline of a bat was on his red chest. Tyrant Devimon's face was like Devimon's, though Tyrant Devimon's face was red and he had fur all over his body. Tyrant Devimon's hand were long like his previous forms, but were red with fur and like his previous form, he only had five fingers, with long dark blue nails. His lips had orange lipstick on it._

Completed, the D-Satuza turned off.

"They're attacking the city." Emeraldmon growled.

"They're large in numbers. Apparently that Tyrant Devimon leads them, and the Devidramon are the ones that are large in number. We need to assist our comrades disciple." Ememon remarked.

"I'm aware of that." Travis nodded.

The D-Satuza turned back on and Tracy's panicked face appeared.

"_Travis! Where are you?! We're under attack and we need immediate help! Please!_" Tracy pleaded.

"I'm on my way. Travis Jaacto over and out." Travis replied.

The D-Satuza turned off, and Travis hastily put it back in its shorts' pocket. He; Emeraldmon, and Ememon all rushed towards the door of the mansion, with Emeraldmon and Ememon forgetting about their unfinished food. They hurriedly opened the door of the mansion in a hurry, but all three instantly stopped at the entrance, noticing a codelimin at the arched gate. The codelimin grinned at them.

"Mistmon." Emeraldmon hissed.

"You know him?" Travis asked.

"My evil counterpart, so of course I know him." Emeraldmon replied.

Travis blinked, "I didn't know you have an evil counterpart."

"Well he does. We need to get going. Remember?" Ememon asked.

"Of course." Travis nodded, staring at Mistmon.

Travis' shades surprisingly showed Mistmon, with information about him. Travis quietly read the information to himself.

[_Mistmon was Renamon's height. He had orange eyes with long; curly red hair. His form and shape was that of a fox, his whole body. He was bipedal. He had a small purple mane. The color of his fur was orange. He had twin fox tails behind him, orange in color, and a small bat like wing, colored orange as well._

"_Mistmon - Juvenile Mammal Grasl - Mistmon is Accessmon's or Otazoidmon's evil counterpart_. _Mistmon was short for Mist Monster_. _Like Renamon and Denmon, he could vanish and reappear, with the same skill when he's in his higher forms_. _Mistmon extremely hated Accessmon or Otazoidmon_. _Mistmon addressed Otazoidmon as Accessmon_. _Mistmon is Otazoidmon's eternal rival and his allegiance is to no one - His attacks are: Mist Lightning and Mist Sphere_."

"So we meet at last Accessmon... for the last time! Prepare for deletion!" Mistmon hissed.

"I'm Emeraldmon now you idiotic fool!" Emeraldmon growled.

Mistmon narrowed his eyes, "doesn't matter. Either way I'm going to delete you and absorb you!"

"Not if I can help it! _Hexagonal Crystal_!" Ememon yelled.

"_Mist Sphere_!" Mistmon yelled.

Particles formed around Ememon's wings while Ememon launched the particles into his right fist. Ememon launched an energized hexagonal shaped crystal from his right fist that was colored green towards Mistmon. Mistmon summoned an orange sphere around himself, which absorbed Ememon's Hexagonal Crystal. Grinning, Mistmon lowered his defense.

"I've been training." Mistmon remarked.

'I would face him, but only when I'm Otazoidmon.' Emeraldmon thought.

'Got that. We'll need to pass him somehow to leave.' Travis thought.

'Not necessarily. Remember, you can destination teleport with your D-Satuza? Let's just hope it'll bring me and Ememon along with you for the ride.' Emeraldmon thought.

'Of course!' Travis thought.

Quickly Travis took out his digital camera; zoomed in on Mistmon and took a photo of him. Quietly, Ememon stepped forward, before he jumped into the air, and flapped his wings, as he flew towards Mistmon.

"Ememon!" Travis exclaimed.

"_Mist_... AHH!" Mistmon yelled in agony.

Surprised, Ememon stopped his flight, staring oddly at Mistmon, before noticing some demonic arm stretched towards Mistmon. Mistmon swiftly turned around, knowing who it was from.

"_Mist Lightning_!" Mistmon yelled.

Mistmon flipped over himself and his twin orange tails sparked at their tips with orange lightning. With his tails aimed at the Devidramon, twin orange lightning bolts were released from his tails, one bolt for each tail. Continuously the bolts blurred away and reappeared, heading towards their target, which was one of the Devidramon. Before they reached him, Devidramon flew to his side, avoiding them.

Travis took a photo of Mistmon's attack, and of Devidramon flying in the air. Hastily, Ememon flew back towards Travis and Emeraldmon. Travis took a photo of Ememon flying back towards him and Emeraldmon.

"_Crimson Claw_!" One Devidramon yelled.

There were four Devidramon in all, and one of them concentrated on Mistmon, while the other three zoomed on at Travis; Emeraldmon, and Ememon.

"Dammit! _Mist Sphere_!" Mistmon yelled.

The claw collided with Mistmon's defensive orange sphere around him, and shook it violently. Mistmon growled in his throat.

"_Red Eyes_!" Two Devidramon yelled.

Emeraldmon rushed to his right, the opposite direction of Travis, as Travis was to his left, and Ememon flew to his left, as Travis was to his right. The two Devidramon aimed intentionally on the two copedam purposely as in to isolate Travis, leaving him alone and defenseless. Travis quickly hid his digital camera back in its pocket, staring at the Devidramon zooming in at him.

"Travis! Get out of the way!" Emeraldmon yelled.

He quickly had to duck, as his Devidramon soared low above him to catch him, but failed.

"Run disciple!" Ememon added, quickly flying to his left, avoiding Devidramon's attack.

With Ememon and Emeraldmon kept busy by their Devidramon, Travis was on his own. For a few precious moments, he was frozen in place, staring at the ever nearing Devidramon. Recovering, Travis quickly jumped back into the mansion, shutting the door behind him, and hurriedly rushed upstairs. The Devidramon slammed through door, sending it flying backwards. It roared in frustration, and flew into the air, aiming at the mansion from above.

"_Red Eyes_!" Devidramon yelled.

Travis knew of the incoming attack, as his D-Satuza warned him, through imitating noises that sounded like small explosions continuously. Knowing what to do, Travis stopped his rush and took out his D-Satuza. He held onto it tightly, closing his eyes, and concentrated on outside. Travis turned transparent green, and the floor swallowed him, just as the attack collided with the mansion, shaking it.

Reappearing outside, Travis rushed towards the arched gate, knowing that he was the weakest link. He didn't see Mistmon and the fourth Devidramon anywhere, but he had much more to be worried about.

"_Crimson Claw_!" Devidramon yelled.

Travis eyes widened, as his D-Satuza imitated the same sound like before, warning him of the attack heading towards him. Before he could react in any way, the attack collided with his back, forcing him to the ground onto his stomach, skidding towards the open gate. His green shades fell off from his face, and lay a few inches in front of his face.

"Travis!" Both Ememon and Emeraldmon yelled in unison.

Feeling the sever pain on his back, Travis moaned, hearing the Devidramon chuckling or laughing at his achievement. Thankful to Allah that he was still alive, Travis truly started to became afraid of Devidramon. Painfully turning around onto his back, Travis fearfully stared at Devidramon, who was in midair, grinning back at him.

"Prepare for your death disciple! _Red Eyes_!" Devidramon yelled.

Travis gulped, and stared at the incoming attack...

* * *

After contacting Travis, Tracy; Ahmad; Shetamon; Terrainmon; Foximon; Cunomon, and Belovedmon all glanced around at the chaos. They all noticed the Glade Brothers battling Devidramon together. Everywhere they looked, there was some resident or defender of Nexus Crystal battling with numerous and what seemed limitless Devidramon. Belovedmon saw her father, who was battling five Devidramon, and decided to help him. 

She walked away from the protection of the disciples, heading towards her father, when a Devidramon noticed her, and quickly intercepted her path. Belovedmon gasped, stopping and staring at the demonic dragon in front of her. Her eyes narrowed in determination, Belovedmon prepared to attack.

"_Twi Spear_!" Belovedmon yelled.

She slashed her staff sideways horizontally, releasing pink spear-formed beams towards Devidramon. Devidramon laughed at the incoming weak attack, but stopped laughing and winced once the attack collided into him.

"_Crimson Claw_!" Devidramon yelled.

"Ahh! _Light Sphere_!" Belovedmon yelled.

Belovedmon used her staff, and the crest of light on the top of her staff glowed dark pink, while the outer triangles face forward towards Devidramon. They released dark pink beams, quickly joining a little ahead in the air, forming a small pink light sphere, which was sent towards Devidramon's hand. Belovedmon closed her eyes and looked away after she was done attacking.

"Shouldn't we help out?" Foximon questioned.

"It's up to them." Cunomon replied, pointing at the two disciples.

"That's what disciples should start doing in my opinion." Terrainmon voiced.

Tracy and Ahmad glanced at each other.

"Wait..." Shetamon remarked, noticing Belovedmon not with them. "Where's Belovedmon?"

The disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and their escorts looked around, until Terrainmon noticed her fighting a Devidramon and having a hard time.

"There she is, and she needs our help!" Terrainmon exclaimed, pointing with one of his frontal paws.

They all looked at where Terrainmon pointed and noticed a small pink light sphere explode on one of Devidramon's hands, only making it angrier. Shetamon grinned.

"Maybe a little fire would calm that demon. _Rose Flames_!" Shetamon yelled.

"I guess we're going to help." Ahmad muttered, shrugging.

Shetamon's gloved hands glowed purple as her eyes became completely blue. She slashed her arms forwards, opened as pink flames burst through the ground heading towards Devidramon. Noticing the rapidly advancing pink flames, Devidramon quickly withdrew his arm, just before reaching Belovedmon, and quickly flew into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Not an option fool. _Mammal Lightning_!" Terrainmon yelled.

"I'm so in! _Hurricane Blaster_!" Foximon yelled.

Terrainmon pointed his plated tail at the flying Devidramon and fired orange laser beams at it. Noticing the rapid ranged attacks approaching him, Devidramon folded his wings in front of himself, and Terrainmon's Mammal Lightning pounced off of the wing, while Foximon's Hurricane Blaster exploded off of Devidramon's wing, forcing him back to the ground, onto its back.

"Time to show what I got. You're going down Devi-demon!" Cunomon yelled, rushing towards the fallen Devidramon.

Devidramon was trying to get back onto his feet, and noticed Cunomon rushing at him. Once in range, Cunomon prepared himself for his attack.

"_Knuckle Spikes_!" Cunomon yelled, landing on Devidramon's stomach.

Being severely weakened, when Cunomon's attack connected with Devidramon's skin, Devidramon roared out in agony, just before he burst completely into data. With nothing to support him, Cunomon safely fell to the ground. The soul-warrior copedam, and the codelimin escorts let the data vanish.

"Down by a pack of juveniles! Now that's teamwork!" Cunomon smiled triumphantly.

Shetamon went over to Belovedmon's side, with Belovedmon having her eyes open and being in awe, staring at where Devidramon once fell and was deleted. Cunomon went back to Ahmad's side, while the two disciples; Foximon, and Terrainmon joined Belovedmon.

"Thanks for the help, but my dad..." Belovedmon paused, staring at Wiz Angemon.

Wiz Angemon was capable of handling himself, but every time he deleted one Devidramon, three others took its place.

"There's only so much a juvenile could do." Shetamon whispered.

"Juvenile you say? Against an evil force as that, I think we need to take it up a step." Cunomon remarked.

"I say bring it on! But how can we..." Ahmad started.

"I bet my disciple won't have a problem with that." Cunomon muttered, interrupting Ahmad.

Ahmad blinked, but then narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then! I say... evolve?" Ahmad inquired, shrugging.

Surprisingly, Ahmad's D-Meric responded, but only with Cunomon. Noticing his D-Meric glowing inside his pocket, Ahmad took it out, and saw Cunomon glowing purple.

"CUNOMON SHINKA!"  
"... SARTOMON!"

The sudden large appearance of Sartomon surprised the two disciples. Though apparently the Devidramon ignored it, even when his evolution signal was imitated. Sartomon snorted, and stared at Wiz Angemon momentarily. Nodding his head, he took to the sky and flew towards Wiz Angemon. Ahmad and Terrainmon rushed after him on the ground, with Belovedmon following them.

"What about me?" Foximon asked, feeling left out.

"Some other time." Tracy replied, remaining in her place with Shetamon and Foximon.

She took out her D-Meric and aimed it at Sartomon. The D-Meric's monitor imitated a 3D hologram image of Sartomon, with Sartomon was spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the hostile data, was close to Tracy's.

"_Sartomon - Maturity Dragon Jerebi - Sartomon is Cunomon's maturity form_. _Once returning back to Cunomon, Cunomon was glad of discovering that he would eventually have wings_. _Since he's Ahmad's escort, Ahmad has the capability of evolving Cunomon into Sartomon, or even higher when necessary_. _Sartomon was short for Sarto Monster, with Sarto being a Twilasin word meaning defiance - His attacks are: Star Shooter and Star Hail_."

"Wow! Neat." Shetamon muttered, listening in.

"I'd say." Tracy agreed, nodding.

"Let's get a closer look in the battle." Foximon suggested.

"And I say you have to deal with me first." A hollow mischief voice replied.

"What?" Shetamon inquired, glancing upwards.

"_Red Eyes_!" Devidramon yelled in flight.

"Oh crap." Tracy muttered, jumping backwards.

Foximon and Shetamon quickly stood in front of their disciple.

"_Flaming Tornado_!" Shetamon yelled.

"_Hurricane Blaster_!" Foximon yelled.

Shetamon spun around herself fast at high speeds, as she spun into the air and out of sight. Oddly enough, half of the attack aimed at her was turned to ashes. She came down as a pink tornado, heading on a dead on collision with Devidramon. Foximon's Hurricane Blaster overwhelmed her half of Devidramon's attack, and both her attack, and half of its attack, cancelled each other out. Devidramon glanced upwards and cursed.

"_Crimson Claw_!" Devidramon yelled, aiming it at the pink tornado.

To his utter shock, the pink tornado ripped through Crimson Claw, and through Devidramon's arm, bursting it into data, before the pink tornado grew large, due to it absorbing Devidramon's attack and arm, and overwhelmed Devidramon completely in a pink tornado. Devidramon cried out, as the tornado ripped his data. Once the tornado vanished, Shetamon reappeared, landing gracefully on her knees. She stood up and inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it calmly.

"You two are strong enough as you are being juvenile." Tracy noted.

"Maybe for Shetamon, but I don't know about myself." Foximon remarked...

* * *

"Travis!" Emeraldmon yelled in fear. 

"Disciple!" Ememon yelled.

Rage and fear filled Emeraldmon, as he avoided Devidramon, and rushed towards Travis, to try and help, though his little feet could take him so far. Ememon did the same, as he slid under Devidramon, and quickly jumped into the air, flying towards the attack. Accepting his fate, Travis' eyes relaxed, and he gently smiled. Unbelievably, Emeraldmon somehow got a boost in speed and rushed much faster than even Otazoidmon towards the attack.

"_Hexagonal Crystal_!" Ememon yelled, while in flight.

Devidramon's attack easily smashed through Ememon's attack, continuing on towards Travis. Angered, and desperate, Emeraldmon growled.

"_Emerald Bubbles_!" Emeraldmon yelled.

Emeraldmon pounced towards Devidramon and blew green emerald bubbles at Devidramon at close range. Devidramon laughed at Emeraldmon's futile attempt, while Emeraldmon fell down to the ground safely.

"Let's end this boys! _Red Eyes_!" Ememon's Devidramon yelled.

"I'm with you. _Red Eyes_!" Emeraldmon's Devidramon yelled.

The two attacks raced towards their targets, just as the first Red Eyes collided with Travis, resulting in an explosion. Emeraldmon's eyes widened, and he swiftly turned around towards Travis, only to see a cloud of smoke rise up. Ememon gasped, and stopped in midair, which was futile mistake, as his opponent's attack caught up with him, and blasted him away in a cloud of smoke.

"Ememon!" Emeraldmon yelled, tears appearing in his eyes.

Emeraldmon turned towards his prey, and narrowed his eyes.

"Never! I'll avenge my dad's death! No matter what it costs! I'll also avenge Ememon, and take you three all down Devidramon!" Emeraldmon hissed, rage and grief fueling his heart and spirit.

Feeling pain within himself, like a hot iron rod was sizzling inside of him, Emeraldmon winced and knelt down, as Red Eyes ever got closer. He shut his eyes, holding his stomach, as he burst into red transparency.

"EMERALDMON SHINKA..."  
"... CHAOS OTAZOIDMON!"

Turning opaque, Otazoidmon reappeared, but he was wearing a different wardrobe.

[_Chaos Otazoidmon wore a dark red coat over him, as a purple shirt and purple pants along with red shoes was below it. He wore red mountain gloves. A red belt was around his waist, as the crest of myths was in dark red on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. On both of his shoulders was the chaos sign or virus sign outlined in dark red._

The three Devidramon laughed at the appearance of Chaos Otazoidmon.

"What are you going to do kid? Fry us?" Travis' Devidramon asked, roaring with laughter.

"_The name's Chaos Otazoidmon_. _I'm Juvenile Humanoid Grasl_. _Even though I'm like Otazoidmon in appearance, my wardrobe tells otherwise_. _Being virus, I'm stronger than Otazoidmon, yet am unable to do his third technique_. _I've come to being due to my rage and grief in my previous caterpillar form. I'm all trouble, and I'd reach my goal any way possible, but not to be stupid enough to sacrifice my life_. _I'll avenge my dad and brother, and live through it_. _My attacks are: Emerald Lightning and Emerald Bolt_." Chaos Otazoidmon introduced himself, glaring at Travis' Devidramon.

Once Chaos Otazoidmon was done introducing himself, Red Eyes collided into him, resulting into an explosion. But red miniature bolts vaporized the cloud of smoke, with Chaos Otazoidmon revealing himself to be unharmed, and still standing, not being moved in any way. The three Devidramon's eyes widened in shock.

"Like I said in my lil intro; I'm stronger than Otazoidmon, and I can withstand such puny attacks!" Chaos Otazoidmon remarked, hissing.

"Try this you little varmint! _Crimson Claw_!" Travis' Devidramon yelled.

"Oh waiter... One demon dragon deep fried please... _Emerald Bolt_!" Chaos Otazoidmon roared.

Chaos Otazoidmon stayed on the ground, as he put his gloved hands to his left side as his left gloved hand was on top with his right hand on the bottom. In the space between the two hands, purple energy gathered. From the purple energy gathered, Chaos Otazoidmon released it all as a huge purple bolt from the space between his hands. Travis' Devidramon yelled out in agony as Chaos Otazoidmon's attack truly fried Devidramon's arm, turning it into ashes.

The bolt continued on and slammed into Travis' Devidramon's chest, going right through. Travis' Devidramon wasn't even given the chance to gasp or respond, as he exploded into data. Chaos Otazoidmon absorbed the dead data. The two remaining Devidramon stared in shock at Chaos Otazoidmon, watching him first delete and then absorb their fellow comrade. The two Devidramon were further away from Chaos Otazoidmon, than the first Devidramon was.

"We better withdraw while we can." Ememon's Devidramon whispered.

"I'm with you. I'm not facing that thing." Emeraldmon's Devidramon whispered, agreeing.

"For dessert I'll have two bat wings, deep fried as well..." Chaos Otazoidmon glanced at where the two remaining Devidramon were, and saw that they vanished.

Chaos Otazoidmon snorted, glancing upwards, noticing that the two remaining Devidramon were trying to escape quietly. He grinned in a mischief way.

"One of you I'll have to thank for helping me become what I am now, as for the other, I still have my vengeance to complete. My brother's death won't go on un-avenged." Chaos Otazoidmon roared, taking flight towards the two withdrawing Devidramon.

The two withdrawing Devidramon noticed Chaos Otazoidmon flying towards them, and gaining on them.

"Sheeks! I forgot he could fly!" Emeraldmon's Devidramon exclaimed.

"What's the saying? Ah, yes. Two birds with a stone. Like I was saying: for dessert I'll have two bat wings, deep fried as well. _Emerald Lightning_!" Chaos Otazoidmon roared in fight.

Since he already was in the air, flowing electricity formed in his coat. He released red miniature bolts after each other, zapping the two Devidramon simultaneously. With each bolt striking the two Devidramon, more and more of their data was being deleted, until only their heads remained, and then Chaos Otazoidmon stopped his brutal assault. Chaos Otazoidmon hovered in midair, watching as the two remaining Devidramon's heads burst into data.

In a heartbeat, Chaos Otazoidmon absorbed all of the data of the two deleted Devidramon. He hovered carefully and gently towards the ground, and touched the ground gently. He stood up on his legs proud, but then he turned into green transparency and shrunk, returning back into Emeraldmon. Emeraldmon's eyes were wide in shock, and he was panting heavily. Out of no where, his ears perked up upon hearing clapping.

Emeraldmon swiftly turned towards the noise and was fearful, thinking that it was another opponent, like the fourth Devidramon. But his mouth opened slightly, completely speechless, noticing Travis alive and well, standing a few feet away from Emeraldmon, wearing his green shades. Noticing that Emeraldmon noticed him, Travis stopped clapping and smiled. Emeraldmon's lips turned into a smile, and he rushed towards his disciple, overjoyed to see him alive.

Travis knelt down on his knees and caught Emeraldmon in his arms, quickly standing up and hugging him, while Emeraldmon tried his best to return the hug.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" A voice remarked, sounding like Ememon, but younger.

Both Travis and Emeraldmon glanced down to Travis' right side and noticed a floating codelimin. What was oddly familiar about it was its small owl wings, similar to Ememon's.

[_The floating codelimin was Bukamon's size. He was furry with black hair. His skin was dark green. The divine crest of myths was on his forehead in dark green. He had whiskers like a cat. His armor was smooth and around his body, but emerald in color. Owl wings were on his back, green in color, small for his size._

Like with Mistmon, Travis' green shades picked up the details on the floating codelimin, and Travis read the details aloud.

"_Corismon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Corismon is Ememon's caterpillar form_. _He could hop and float around_. _Corismon was short for Coris Monster, with Coris a Twilasin term and word meaning cute - His attack is: Trick Collapse_."

"Oh my! You're alive! I thought he deleted you!" Emeraldmon exclaimed, jumping out of Travis arms.

He landed safely on the ground, in front of the floating Corismon. Corismon blinked.

"I thought so too, but I guess his attack was only strong enough to weaken me enough to return me to this form of mine. I adore this form of mine." Corismon smiled.

Travis laughed, kneeling down in front of Corismon, beside Emeraldmon.

"Yeah I adore you also, no matter how you look Prince." Travis smiled.

"Prince?" Corismon asked, blinking.

"You know, like I call Emeraldmon or any of his other forms Comet?" Travis reminded.

"Oh yeah. Prince it is." Corismon smiled.

"And you two know what?" Travis inquired.

"What?" Emeraldmon and Corismon asked in unison, staring at Travis.

"We're late! Even though I have no idea how we could help, but anyway hold onto me so the three of us can get there together." Travis explained, standing up straight.

Corismon hopped over to touch Travis, while Emeraldmon's little hands grabbed hold onto his leg. Travis took out his D-Satuza and closed his eyes, clenching his D-Satuza in his hands tightly, concentrating on Tracy and Ahmad, not the location Travis didn't notice how his D-Satuza changed, but it did. All three turned transparent green, and the earth swallowed all three, with all three vanishing...

* * *

"Where is he?" Tracy questioned, muttering. 

"Who?" Shetamon asked.

"Travis! Who else?!" Tracy snapped.

Shetamon and Foximon jumped back slightly from Tracy's sudden temper. She was waiting alone with Shetamon and Foximon, with her back being supported by an emerald green wall of a building that was still standing.

"Looking for me sweetness?" A voice asked.

Recognizing the voice, Tracy scowled and turned towards it, as did Shetamon and Foximon. She narrowed her eyes at Travis, but then she looked confused at the floating codelimin. She was already familiar with Emeraldmon. Travis walked towards Tracy, with Emeraldmon by his right side, walking along, and the floating codelimin floating to his left side.

"Faced a little trouble?" Shetamon asked.

"A little? Major trouble I'd say!" Emeraldmon replied, a cold chill going up his spine as he remembered how he was like when he was Chaos Otazoidmon.

'I don't want to ever go through that experience again.' Emeraldmon thought.

'Let's hope you don't. I wasn't going to show myself only until you regressed back down to Emeraldmon; I won't face you as Chaos Otazoidmon.' Travis thought.

'Why not? And just how did you survive?' Emeraldmon thought, asking.

'The green sphere protected me somehow. It was a little too late, but it was late none the less. I'll tell you a secret, but let's keep it between us. There's a bad burn on my chest, twin burns side by side. As for why I won't face you, well, if you thought that I was dead and gone, and then you saw me alive, you might unleash angrily at me and try to finish the job.' Travis thought.

'Oh... Doesn't it hurt?' Emeraldmon thought, asking about the burns.

'A little, but nothing I can't handle.' Travis thought.

"Are you O.K.?" Tracy asked, staring worriedly at Travis.

Travis grinned, putting a thumbs-up.

"Just great. You?" Travis asked.

"Faced some trouble like you guys, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Tracy replied, shrugging.

"From the looks of it, the battle is far from over. Where are Ahmad and his codelimin?" Travis asked, noticing them not around.

Tracy's eyes lit up remembering about Cunomon evolving to Sartomon, and heading to aid Wiz Angemon, with Ahmad and Terrainmon following him. She smiled.

"Around. Who's he?" Tracy asked, nodding towards the floating codelimin.

"This is Corismon. He's Ememon's lower form." Travis introduced.

"Oh. He's cute." Tracy smiled, kneeling down in front of Corismon.

"Well... That's what his name means. Coris is a Twilasin term for cute, and so he's literally Cute Monster." Travis smirked.

"Very suitable for him." Tracy nodded.

"So these are the disciples. I most say impressive." A demonic cold voice remarked.

Tracy; Shetamon, and Foximon were the first to notice the owner of the voice, and instantly Tracy quickly stood up and stepped back towards her soul-warrior copedam and escort in fear. Travis blinked and glanced behind him. He instantly recognized Tyrant Devimon, as his D-Satuza had analyzed him before. Travis narrowed his eyes, while both Emeraldmon and Corismon hid behind Travis' legs.

"You seem to be the leader. It shows. But I heard there were four of you. Care to elaborate on that, because I would really hate to find out that there are only two disciples." Tyrant Devimon requested.

"Honestly... No." Travis refused, shaking his head.

"I see." Tyrant Devimon nodded. "I'll find out for myself then. I won't bother with you two because your Digimon are too weak to face me."

"Too weak? I'm the strongest Digimon of them all!" Shetamon exclaimed, stepping forwards.

Emeraldmon glanced back at his sweetheart and laughed, but Shetamon's glare silenced him, because he realized that she was right for the moment, because he wasn't Otazoidmon.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?" Tyrant Devimon questioned.

"Sure? You have no choice!" Shetamon hissed.

"Well... I say you make your move first you idiot." Tyrant Devimon remarked, folding his long arms.

"Gladly." Shetamon muttered. "_Flaming Tornado_!"

Shetamon spun around herself fast at high speeds as she spun into the air and out of sight. Tyrant Devimon remained motionless for a moment, before he swiftly turned around.

"_Coil Guard_!" Tyrant Devimon yelled.

Tyrant Devimon put his twin bat wings in front of him, and summoned a dark blue and white circular shield in front of himself. A pink tornado appeared in front of Tyrant Devimon, rushing towards his defense. The pink tornado collided with Tyrant Devimon's Coil Guard, and an explosion was the result. When the smoke cleared up, Tyrant Devimon was still standing there unfazed, and with his defense still up.

Shetamon was on her butt, looking dazed, right in front of Tyrant Devimon.

"Who is that?" Tracy asked, whispering.

"Tyrant Devimon. He's mega." Travis replied.

"Shetamon doesn't have a chance." Tracy gasped.

"I know." Travis nodded.

"How?" Shetamon asked.

Tyrant Devimon grinned, "I'm mega you fowl brat! You had your first move, now it's my turn. _Chaos Coil_!"

His defense vanishing, Tyrant Devimon laid out his hand open in front of him and summoned a light blue and white sphere. He threw it at Shetamon, with an explosive result. Tyrant Devimon smiled.

"Have that be a lesson to the rest of you. You're only worthy of battling me when you're worthy of it." Tyrant Devimon remarked, glancing behind him.

Tyrant Devimon flapped his twin wings, and took to the sky, leaving the disciples behind. Tracy quickly took out her D-Meric and noticed how it changed, her eyes widened, as she also noticed a digi-egg on her D-Meric's monitor, completely blue, with a crown in gold at the center front. Realizing what happened, Tracy sobbed, bending her knees. Travis turned around and noticed Tracy's condition instantly.

"What is it?" Foximon asked, staring at Tracy's face.

"She's... gone." Tracy sobbed.

Travis noticed Tracy's D-Meric, and he quickly took out his, noticing then that it was a little different. The few differences were: the whole cellular was black in color, and the writing was all in dark green. The title 'Disciple of Myths' was spinning below the sphere in the monitor. Above the Satuza title was an outlined crest of myths in dark green. An outlined dark green crescent was diagonal under the diagonal triangle part of the crest on the right.

An outline of the face of the animal soul of the owl took up the whole head of the cellular, above the monitor. The narrow slot for slashing cards was still there. That was all. Travis raised an eyebrow and quickly concluded that his D-Satuza changed when Emeraldmon dark evolved into Chaos Otazoidmon. He shoved his D-Satuza back into its pocket.

"Let me see your D-Meric for a moment Heba." Travis gently requested.

Without glancing up, Tracy handed Travis her D-Meric and Travis saw the differences as well. Similar to the differences of his own D-Satuza, but yet noticed that it was still different from his own. Her whole cellular was black in color, and the writing was all in blue. The monitor was showing a space environment with blackness and stars, with the blue digi-egg in the center. Above the Meric title was an outlined crest of mulige in blue.

An outlined blue crescent was diagonal below to the crest left. An outline of the face of the animal soul of the snow leopard took up the whole head of the cellular, above the monitor.

"This is Shetamon's digi-egg, just like when Otazoidmon first sacrificed himself, and turned back into a digi-egg." Travis explained, handing Tracy back her D-Meric.

Tracy blinked, looked up and took her D-Meric back. She sniffed and stood up straight.

"But why didn't the digi-egg appear where Shetamon... fell?" Tracy asked, coughing 'fell'.

Travis shrugged, "I don't know, but I guess it's safer and easier for you with Shetamon safe in your D-Meric."

"Wait... She'll hatch in here?" Tracy questioned.

"I guess, though I could be wrong. Remember about one of the D-Meric's capabilities of storing limitless stuff in it that Slash Angemon told us about?" Travis reminded.

Tracy nodded, "yeah. I guess it'll be nice."

"I'll protect you Tracy." Foximon assured.

Tracy smiled, staring down at Foximon.

"You better, and besides, you'll evolve quicker this way while I wait for Shetamon to return to her previous form." Tracy remarked.

Foximon blinked, but then her lips turned into a smile.

"Yeah. You're right." Foximon agreed, smiling.

Magna Adoramon landed gracefully down beside them.

"Are you all O.K.?" Magna Adoramon asked.

"Yeah, basically." Travis nodded.

"There are a few downs but we'll pull through." Tracy agreed.

"O.K. What does that mean?" Magna Adoramon inquired, confused.

"Hey! Where were the two of you?! You all should've seen Sartomon! He was so awesome!" Ahmad exclaimed excitedly, approaching his older sister and Travis.

With him were Cunomon; Terrainmon; Belovedmon, and Wiz Angemon.

"What happened? Who's she?" Travis asked, nodding towards Belovedmon.

"Boy. You have a story to tell and so do we." Tracy smiled...

_To be continued..._

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Soil Earthmon - 2. Belovedmon - 3. Tyrant Devimon - 4. Mistmon - 5. Chaos Otazoidmon - 6. Corismon

**Fandom Digimon that aren't mine, yet I have gotten permission to use:**

1. Sartomon: © Shelli-Jo Pelletier: ® Galaxy of 2: Cunomon and Lexxy Website

**Author's Notes:** Apparently this episode is going to be three parts. The mysterious large ice codelimin wasn't mentioned in my fandom Digimon list of mine, because he wasn't officially introduced into the story yet. Like the previous part was empty of conflict, this one was full of it, with a few surprises. I'll have to say everything I've planned for this part came out nicely, but not completely as I planned it out in detail. By the way, the rolled sandwich I mentioned is known as Shawerma. It's basically thin rolled bread with either chicken or beef in it, along with some other ingredients. It's common here in Jordan. The Grademon with the silver helmet instead of a gold one is mine. Until the next part, read and review. Remia! 


	7. Sacred Star Island

**Day 8:  
**_Dusk of the 16__th__ of April 2007, Monday  
Delicacy Restaurant, Nexus Crystal_

The D-Disciples; their soul-warrior copedam; escorts; Magna Adoramon; Wiz Angemon, and his daughter all entered Delicacy Restaurant. No one else was there, and they all saw Petamon standing up to greet them.

"I see your almost complete now. The owner of this restaurant would love to meet you all. Please take your seats and I'll be right back." Petamon requested.

"Umm... Before you go. We're sorry that we didn't pay for our meals." Tracy apologized.

Petamon stopped, blinking at them for a moment, but she quickly smiled.

"For one thing, you came back, and for another... I'm not sure, but you probably don't need to pay. You'll need to take with the owner about that. I'll fetch her." Petamon informed, leaving the disciples and the codelimin alone.

"Well... This is the place you talked about Cunomon, eh?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. It's an adorable place, isn't?" Cunomon smiled.

"It sure is." Travis replied, glancing around the restaurant.

Travis noticed that the light seemed to always be dim, and the air in the restaurant was cool and fresh, seemingly because of some air conditioning Travis conducted. While the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam remained standing, their escorts; Magna Adoramon; Wiz Angemon, and Belovedmon all took a seat in one table. Noticing the others sitting down, the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam sat down on their own table.

Petamon returned with another codelimin. The second codelimin was wearing a white coat, which had white fur.

"Everyone, this is Nursewomon: the owner of Delicacy Restaurant." Petamon introduced.

[_Nursewomon had white skin fur. She was as tall as Were Garurumon. She had purple eyes with a wolf's face. She wore white chest armor, covering her breasts. A green miniature crescent was on the central front of the chest armor. White armor was around her waist and a little around her thighs. She wore a white coat with the kestian symbol on the central back, outlined green._

Travis took out his D-Satuza, aiming it at Nursewomon. A 3D hologram image of Nursewomon was imitated out of the D-Satuza's monitor, with Nursewomon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Nursewomon, was close to Travis'.

"_Nursewomon - Migration Mammal Meric - Nursewomon is the owner of Delicacy Restaurant and is one of a kind_. _Her name is short for Nurse Woman Monster_. _She's an expert in the medical field, both on codelimin and humans_. _Considering her name and her personality, Nursewomon are known to be gentle and kind to their patients. Her attacks are based on medical medicine - Her attacks are: Medical Herb; Dosage of Vaccinate; Bills of Recovery; Shot of Immunity._"

Travis quickly put his D-Satuza away and took a photo with his digital camera of Petamon and Nursewomon, with both noticing it, but not reacting negatively to it. Nursewomon quietly glanced around at her customers, noticing the disciples and their condition, along with the codelimin conditions.

"Apparently some of you need some of my Dosage of Vaccinate." Nursewomon noted.

Wiz Angemon's eyes widened, and he quickly stood up.

"I-I'm sorry but I have things to attend to." Wiz Angemon quickly informed, about to walk out.

"Hold it right there! You're going to take your medicine Shahar! Whether you like it or not!" Nursewomon stated.

Wiz Angemon blinked and turned towards Nursewomon, noticing what she addressed him as. Magna Adoramon took the distraction and quickly stood in between Wiz Angemon and the exit. Wiz Angemon remained quiet and turned his attention back to the exit, but quickly stopped, noticing Magna Adoramon in his way. He muttered something and went back to his seat. No one laughed, as everyone present was curious about that little incident.

"Thank you Magna Adoramon. I'll be right back, for proper introductions." Nursewomon informed, glancing at the disciples.

The three disciples nodded, and Nursewomon went back.

"What was that all about dad?" Belovedmon asked.

From his seat, Travis aimed at Belovedmon and Wiz Angemon, quickly taking a photo. He had to keep the flash on since the light was dim in the restaurant. Wiz Angemon noticed but didn't react to it. Belovedmon just glanced at Travis, before quickly turning her attention back to her father. The disciples and the codelimin present all listened in and waited, with Wiz Angemon noticing. Petamon even stayed, and took a seat nearby.

"I've been in worse conditions before when I and Angewomon were together, before we had you sweetie. We settled in Lake Amarito when I was Wizardmon and your mom was Gatomon. It was after all the adventures with the DigiDestined. Of course it was in this Digital World when we settled in Lake Amarito. We met Nursewomon in Lake Amarito, and I was roughed up, so to speak, so Nursewomon prepared her Dosage of Vaccinate and I had it.

"It was refreshing and it healed my wounds and injures, including Gatomon's, but the taste! It was awful!" Wiz Angemon complained, shuddering at the memory.

Ahmad chuckled; Travis grinned, and Tracy smiled.

"So you hated it from that first time." Magna Adoramon concluded.

Wiz Angemon nodded, "Yes, and that wasn't the only time; I had it afterwards. It can even repair torn clothes of any sort."

"What about that whole Shahar thing?" Petamon inquired.

"It's the name I named myself with. I knew of other Wizardmon, and they had their own names to distinguish between themselves. I chose a wizard's name, like the others, and it's Shahar. Gatomon knows all about it." Wiz Angemon informed.

"What about with you before Myotismon?" Travis asked.

Wiz Angemon blinked turned his head towards Travis. He sighed.

"I was born in Aisnap Village until I became juvenile. I helped Denmon out, before venturing out on my own, with Denmon's permission. I met Salamon as Selfmon and we became friends back then. I met Salamon before we met Myotismon, and Salamon was the one to meet him before me. After leaving Sacred Star Island in the other Digital World I was born in, I arrived in Server and settled there. I built a hut in Anca Swamps and lived there even after I met Salamon.

"But I left it to meet Myotismon, and I've never been back since." Wiz Angemon explained.

"It was in your home in Anca Swamps that you evolved from Selfmon to Wizardmon then." Travis concluded.

"Yes. Gatomon never knew my juvenile form, but many juvenile forms are known for a Wizardmon. I could've been any of them: Candlemon; Demi Devimon; Gabumon; Keramon; Palmon, or Tapirmon. I guess if Gatomon ever thought of it, she assumed the worse, but didn't mind it. She never spoke to me about it." Wiz Angemon explained.

Tracy sighed, "It's going to be hard, but I guess I'll do my best not to delete Lilithmon."

"... Do it if you have to. I'd prefer to have Gatomon back, whether she's deleted and reborn, or if she could turn back to herself with your help disciples." Wiz Angemon stated.

"Why did you two move apart?" Belovedmon asked.

Wiz Angemon shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it now Belovedmon. I don't want to even remember it."

'That bad? Wow.' Travis thought.

'Easy. You don't know what happened.' Emeraldmon thought.

'Hey! With humans, the one time that they don't want to talk about their beloved mates is when they had a terrible memory together.' Travis thought.

'On again with the humans... Well, I guess you'd know, considering...' Emeraldmon started.

'Stop. Magna Adoramon is listening in.' Travis thought, noticing.

From her place Magna Adoramon coughed, not staring at them. Emeraldmon glanced her way, and realized that she was listening in.

'She's knows and understands better, or has a better idea about what Wiz Angemon meant now.' Travis thought.

'Let's just stop telepathy with each other for the moment.' Emeraldmon thought, remarking.

'I agree.' Travis thought, nodding.

'I wonder what her story with Patamon is.' Travis thought, grinning.

To that, Magna Adoramon turned towards Travis and glared at him. Travis chuckled to himself.

'That'll teach you not to listen in other private talks.' Travis thought.

Angered, Magna Adoramon looked away. Nursewomon returned, carrying a tray. Petamon was the first to notice, and quickly went over to help her boss out. She carried the tray, and Nursewomon told Petamon for whom the medicines were for. Petamon nodded, and went over to Wiz Angemon first, putting down a cup in front of him, and then she went over to Corismon and put down a cup for him. Corismon paled when he noticed.

"Just drink it up quickly. There's an awful aftertaste but you can handle it." Wiz Angemon informed, grabbing his medicine.

"Besides, it would evolve you back to your juvenile state." Nursewomon added.

"In that case, I'll take it." Corismon decided, hopping onto the table.

Magna Adoramon grabbed the medicine and Corismon opened his mouth. Magna Adoramon gently poured the medicine down Corismon's open mouth, with him constantly gulping the medicine down. Feeling the taste, Corismon shuddered, but tolerated it and drunk it up. He felt the awful aftertaste, even worse when he was drinking it, but again tolerated it. Corismon couldn't help but lick his mouth on the inside. While he was doing so, he turned transparent green.

"That's my _Dosage of Vaccinate_." Nursewomon whispered, smiling.

Knowing what was going to happen, Corismon quickly hopped off of the table, and just in time. While in midair, before reaching the ground, he grew into Ememon. Ememon turned visible and landed on knees. He sighed heavily.

"That was a close call. I should've taken it on the floor or seat, but not on the table." Ememon remarked.

Everyone present laughed, including Wiz Angemon.

"Hey! The aftertaste is gone!" Ememon noted, feeling his throat.

"That's because you evolved. Besides any damage you might've done here, it won't matter because it's all on the house. None of you need to pay for your food or medicine at all." Nursewomon informed.

"That's a relief." Wiz Angemon whispered.

"I guess knowing the disciples personally have its privileges." Magna Adoramon noted.

"Has its privileges to those who I know who know the disciples, not to those who might claim to know them personally and have never met them." Nursewomon corrected.

"Good thing we do know them personally." Belovedmon muttered.

Travis realized that he hadn't taken a photo of Corismon, but shrugged it off. With his green shades, he read the information about Belovedmon to himself, knowing who she was. However, the information that Travis' shades gave to him were more than when Tracy checked her information on her D-Meric.

"What happened with you?" Tracy asked, staring at Travis.

"Well, when I was leaving our home to aid you and Ahmad, we ran into some minor trouble at first, but then with the minor trouble still there, major trouble came and we had to deal with it." Travis summarized.

"What kind of trouble?" Wiz Angemon asked.

"Devidramon." Ememon coughed.

Wiz Angemon blinked, "They roughed you all up?"

"At first yeah, but Chaos Otazoidmon dealt with them." Emeraldmon shuddered.

"Chaos Otazoidmon?" Terrainmon asked.

Emeraldmon glanced at Terrainmon, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Travis chuckled to himself, understanding what Emeraldmon meant, and it proved that Wiz Angemon had a terrible memory with Angewomon.

"You'll tell me later?" Tracy questioned, whispering to Travis.

Travis nodded, "Most of it, concerning me basically. But I'll have to say from now that our home is damaged, but I don't know to what extent, and it was Devidramon who did the damage."

"How many Devidramon?" Petamon questioned.

"Four." Ememon replied.

"Four? But you're three." Ahmad noted.

"One Devidramon attacked the minor trouble we had at first. That's all I'm going to say about it." Travis explained.

"Did they order yet? I'm waiting to serve the disciples." A voice remarked.

Nursewomon smiled, turning towards the new codelimin.

"Not yet Burgemon, but they're going to. We're chatting now." Nursewomon explained.

The disciples and the codelimin present all noticed Burgemon, and he was standing at the entrance to the backroom. Ahmad took out his D-Meric and aimed it at Burgemon, while Travis read the information about Burgemon through his green shades to himself mentally. A 3D hologram image of Burgemon was imitated out of Ahmad's D-Meric's monitor, with Burgemon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Burgemon, was close to Ahmad's.

"_Burgemon - Maturity Food Jerebi - Burgemon are one in few codelimin that love to cook and serve others food_. _They are excellent skilled chefs in the kitchen_. _His attacks might be delicious, but they can be dangerous - His attacks are: Delicious Patty and Spicy Onion_."

"Jagamon's also waiting?" Petamon asked.

"She is, but she's too shy to come out." Burgemon replied.

Noticing something, Petamon quickly rushed to the counter, grabbed several menus and rushed to the two tables, giving the customers their menus...

* * *

It was a delicious meal and Travis made sure to take numerous photos in the restaurant. All of them left the restaurant with full satisfied stomachs. Wiz Angemon; Magna Adoramon, and Belovedmon all split away from the disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and escorts, with each group going its own way. The disciples were curious and tense about the damage inflicted on their home, especially Travis.

Travis remembered of one of their digivice's capabilities, which he had already used. He told Tracy and Ahmad about it. They instantly agreed to use it, and Travis warned them to concentrate on the garden, and not inside the mansion, because they didn't know what kind of damage was inflicted on their home. The three disciples took out their digivices and held them in both of their hands, closing their eyes, and concentrating of the garden outside their home.

Emeraldmon and Ememon would have grabbed onto Travis, but they figured that he wanted to figure something out. The earth swallowed all of them up, making them all vanish out of sight.

"Were you redecorating?" Slash Angemon inquired, once the disciples; their soul-warrior copedam, and escorts appeared in the garden.

"What?" Tracy questioned.

Travis was the first to have a look at their damaged home, and it was a sore sight. Travis' eyes dropped, and his shoulders fell. The roof had collapsed, but other than that, the home was fine. There were two other angel codelimin with Slash Angemon, with one each on either side of Slash Angemon, and Atom Spacemon was there. They were all in front of the arched gate. Travis recognized the two angel codelimin.

"I hope it's not the same with the bedrooms." Tracy whispered.

"For both of your safeties tonight, I think your soul-warrior copedam and codelimin escorts should stay with you in your rooms." Slash Angemon advised.

"Who are those two angels?" Ahmad asked, pointing at the two angels at Slash Angemon's sides.

"Those are Butter Digralmon." Travis replied.

[_Butter Digralmon was as tall as Lucemon Falldown Mode. His skin was white fur. He had three pairs of feather wings like angels, only colored golden. Half a helmet covered his upper face, but not his brown eyes. His arms were the same as his previous form, only a little longer. His hair was brown and long._

"_Butter Digralmon - Maturity Angel Jerebi - Butter Digralmon are known angel codelimin that guard important entrances, like palaces, or sacred places_. _Butter Digralmon are also known to be escorts or personal guard to the leader of the city they live in_. _In this case, Slash Angemon_. _Like most angel codelimin, Butter Digralmon have their foreheads covered so that it won't allow other angels to read their minds - His attacks are: Star Impulse and Angel Feathers_."

After finding out about them, Ahmad put his D-Meric away. Travis took his digital camera out and took a photo of Slash Angemon and his two personal guards. The two Butter Digralmon muttered something too low for the disciples to hear, but Slash Angemon glared at them both, most likely seemingly hearing them. After taking the photo and a photo of the ruined home behind, Travis put his digital camera back into its shorts' pocket.

"What are you doing here Atom Spacemon?" Terrainmon asked.

"I'm here to help protect you all, especially after that nasty attack." Atom Spacemon replied.

"Oh yes. That reminds me. You never mentioned Tyrant Devimon to us, as being one of the villains we have to face." Travis remarked.

Hearing his name, Tracy remembered the slight encounter, and was reminded of Shetamon being a digi-egg in her D-Meric. A chill went down her spine by just the thought of such villainous creature.

"Tyrant Devimon?" Ahmad asked.

"Tyrant Devimon! Wait... You encountered him? How?" Slash Angemon asked.

"Back near Delicacy Restaurant. Only I; Tracy; Emeraldmon, and then Corismon; Shetamon, and Foximon all met him. Shetamon challenged him, but was badly defeated. She's a digi-egg now in Tracy's digivice. You also didn't tell us that our digivices had warning systems in them." Travis explained.

"There seems to be capabilities your digivices have that I'm not aware of, and those having warning systems seems to be one of them, though I won't be surprised if there was other capabilities your digivices have that I don't know of. That explains Shetamon not being with you. As for Tyrant Devimon, he appears to be the one behind the attack, but he's just like a general to his master. You'll all know more later on. For now, you all need rest." Slash Angemon reminded.

"Don't we ever." Ahmad agreed.

"It has been a long day." Foximon nodded.

Slash Angemon bid his farewell, and flew away with his two personal guards. They all watched them disappear out of sight in the sky. Quietly, once he was gone with his personal guard, the disciples; their soul-warrior copedam and escorts, and Atom Spacemon all entered the disciples' home...

* * *

Travis was the last to enter, and so he closed the door behind him. The ground floor seemed to be fine, but the disciples dreaded what they were to see when they reached the second floor. Atom Spacemon excused himself, and told the disciples he would rest and sleep on the ground floor. Cautiously, the disciples were in the front walking up the stairs, while their soul-warrior copedam and escorts were behind them.

Travis narrowed his eyes at the ruined sight. The night sky was seen overhead in the hallway, while fallen debris of the ceiling was scattered all around the hallway. A slight cool breeze was coming in from the open ceiling. Travis noticed the debris covered one of the doors of a room, and he knew which room it was. But the rest of the doors of the remaining rooms weren't blocked. Travis took out his digital camera and took a photo of the hallway debris, and of the open sky.

He put his digital camera back in his shorts' pocket. Quietly, the disciples split up to their rooms, followed by their soul-warrior copedam and escort. Thankfully, the ceilings over the rooms were unharmed and were still in their place. The disciples prepared themselves for sleep, and went to their beds, and slept through the night, with their soul-warrior copedam, and escorts somewhere nearby in the room.

Travis slept peacefully in his room, with Emeraldmon sleeping on his stomach at the foot of the bed, near Travis' feet. Ememon took the desk, and slept on it on his stomach. After midnight, the Crescent of Myths, which Travis left on the desk, which was in front of Ememon's sleeping figure, glowed dark green and lifted itself off of the desk, floating in the air over the desk. Ememon moved, but he remained asleep.

The Crescent of Myths kept its gentle dim and soft glow while it floated towards Travis, who was sleeping peacefully on his right side, with his eyes closed, and his mouth shut. He was breathing calmly. The Crescent of Myths stopped in front of Travis' face. It let out a dark green mist from the crescent, which Travis breathed in through his nose. From the foot of his bed, Emeraldmon twitched, and opened his eyes.

He noticed the floating crescent near Travis face. Emeraldmon rubbed his eyes to check to see if what he was seeing was real, and once he looked again it was, but only this time the necklace floated towards him. It reached Emeraldmon's face, and stopped a few inches in front of his face. Emeraldmon remained quiet, blinking at the floating necklace. The necklace glowed brighter slightly and changed. It changed into a circular locket, which was emerald green in color.

A small outline of an owl's face was on the locket. It released a dark green mist, as it stopped glowing, towards Emeraldmon. Emeraldmon unintentionally sniffed it in his nose. His eyes closed, and he dozed off to sleep instantly, falling gently onto his stomach. The green locket floated towards Ememon. Reaching Ememon, it released a dark green mist, which Ememon's beak sniffed in during his sleep. Its job completed, the green locket returned to its previous location.

The same happened with Tracy, only hers was colored sapphire blue in color, and the outline was of a snow leopard's face. But it turned like that only after Tracy involuntarily sniffed in the blue mist from the glowing Crescent of Mulige. Foximon witnessed it all like Emeraldmon, but like Emeraldmon, the blue locket released a blue mist at Foximon, which Foximon sniffed in and fell back to sleep. The locket floated towards Tracy's D-Meric and released a blue mist into the D-Meric...

* * *

After the whole locket incident, after midnight, Travis dreamt an odd dream. At the beginning of the dream, with the first scene in the dream, Travis saw himself in a frozen snow wasteland, with an ice crystal fortress in front of him. He was in his Satuza Ankios. A blizzard was howling in the frozen wasteland. Oddly enough Travis didn't feel cold, but then the scene shifted to the second scene.

Travis fell into water, and he held his breathe, quickly swimming to the surface, and Travis didn't know how to swim. Travis gasped in fresh air once he reached the surface, and opened his eyes, since he had them closed underwater. Instantly he coughed, and Travis felt a soar throat. Tears involuntarily came to his eyes. Travis glanced around him and saw that he was in some sort of lake, but the lake was oddly green in color.

Ash and smoke suffocated the atmosphere around him, and behind the lake was a black dried, cracked wasteland. A muscular figure appeared on one of the sides of the shore of the lake, but his figure wasn't apparent, as he was too far away. Without warning, Travis was thrown into the air, spinning around in the green cyclone. It reduced and Travis fell back first into some swampland.

He stood up and tried to clean himself up, but only grossed himself out by getting his hands dirtier. Travis glanced around him, and noticed that he wasn't there. He realized then that Ememon and Emeraldmon weren't with him. In the distance he noticed a battle, and the three other disciples. Travis gasped upon noticing Spencer change into Graslmon, yet Greemon wasn't around. Soil Earthmon was there, as were Tracy; Shetamon; Foximon; Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Cunomon.

Travis noticed Terrainmon and Cunomon evolve to their higher maturity forms, but Travis didn't recognize them. They were battling the mate codelimin, which Travis recognized as King Etemon. Travis watched quietly as the battle went on, but against the disciples. Travis realized that he was in a dream and that he wasn't there. At that moment, the mud started to drag Travis underneath. Travis didn't resist and just closed his eyes, wondering where he was heading to next.

Just as the swamps dug him underneath, he vanished from the swamps, through a wave splashing over him. He opened his eyes and saw himself in some sort of Coliseum. Spencer was there with Centermon and Greemon. They were fighting some codelimin. Travis witnessed Centarumon defeating Greemon with his attack. Afterwards, Travis witnessed the odd change of events, which frightened even him.

While Travis watched Spencer, as Graslmon, and Centermon escape, bricks of the coliseum flew towards Travis from all around him, and he shut his eyes, bracing himself. But nothing came, as the next thing he heard first was familiar crying and people talking in Arabic. He opened his eyes, and they went wide as he recognized himself being back in Earth. He was familiar with his surroundings, and Travis knew that he was in the family room.

In the next room, with the slide door open, Travis glanced in and saw his mother crying on the couch, wearing Islamic clothing, which was an Islamic black gown and a black headscarf, which covered all her hair. She had her face in her hands. A young lady, who Travis presumed was around his age, dressed in white Islamic clothing, including a white face cover was there with some other friends trying to consult his mother.

A few cops were also there. Travis understood the sadness, and his face fell, realizing and understanding that was how it was back home. The floor suddenly swallowed him and he saw himself in Petra, which he was familiar with. It was during the day and only Travis; Otazoidmon, and Ememon were there, on the route between the Treasury chamber and the museum. Travis saw himself prepare himself for battle for the made charge that Triceramon was.

A few tourists were there witnessing the battle, but giving the disciple of myths; his soul-warrior copedam, and escort some space to battle Triceramon. A sandstorm erupted, blinding Travis, as he covered his face with his arms. The sandstorm subdued and he saw himself in some valley, with skeletons and skulls all around it. There was a battle occurring with Travis recognizing himself as Star Otamon, which he easily defeats his enemies, but then the master attacks.

And knowing his weakness, the master defeats Star Otamon, only for Travis to witness himself rise again and mode change to a more humanoid form, with a pair of owl wings. Just then a tornado of black owl feathers swirled around Travis...

* * *

_Digital Disciples  
_**by Star Otamon**

**Episode 5: **_"Fountain of Serenity"  
_**Part 3: **_"SACRED STAR ISLAND"  
Thought of: _The 24th of April 2007, Tuesday_  
Started: _The 25th of June 2007, Monday - _Completed: _The 27th of July 2007, Friday  
_Uploaded: _The 27th of July 2007, Friday

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

**Day 9:  
**_Dawn of the 17__th__ of April 2007, Tuesday  
Disciple Mansion, Nexus Crystal_

Travis' eyes slowly opened early the next day with the dream still clear in his mind. Travis easily recalled the dream. He sat up in bed and stared at the peacefully sleeping Emeraldmon.

"What an odd dream." Travis muttered, blinking.

He glanced at the desk and saw Ememon awake and stretching. He noticed Travis staring at him and sheepishly smiled.

"Umm... You weren't supposed to see that. I thought you were sleeping so I decided to do my morning stretches before you woke up. I guess no chance there." Ememon shrugged.

"You are nocturnal, right?" Travis questioned.

Ememon blinked, "Yes, but that doesn't mean I always sleep through the day. Most of the days I do, but since you came around, I guess I'm starting to get out of that habit."

"Get out of it? How? Owls are nocturnal by nature." Travis reminded.

"I guess I'll never get out of it then. I have been sleepy these pass few days while I was with you and the others during the days. I didn't feel sleepy though when I was Corismon." Ememon explained.

"That's understandable." Travis agreed, rubbing his chin.

Suddenly the door opened, and Tracy; Shetamon; Foximon; Ahmad; Terrainmon, and Cunomon all rushed in. Travis turned his attention towards them, while Ememon silently jumped off of the desk. Emeraldmon raised his head startled, waking up from his slumber. He stared, peeking over the bed, sleepily at new comers. He yawned, remembering what happened the night before and his eyes widened, but he remained silent, and he quickly lowered his head back into the bed.

"What is it?" Travis inquired.

"We just remembered something." Tracy remarked.

"And we'd like your input on it." Ahmad added.

"Something we codelimin didn't understand." Cunomon remarked, folding his arms.

"Sure. Take a seat all of you, and tell me about it." Travis decided.

Ememon closed the door, while they all took seats. Emeraldmon hurriedly crawled over to Travis' right side, and kept his head lowered in the bed's blankets. Shetamon walked around the bed and sat down on it, near Emeraldmon. Emeraldmon felt the weight, but ignored it, knowing who it was. Foximon jumped up onto Travis' bed and took Emeraldmon's place. Tracy sat near Travis, while Cunomon and Ememon shared sitting on Travis' desk.

Ahmad and Terrainmon joined Tracy; Foximon, and Shetamon all on Travis' bed.

"What's this all about?" Travis inquired.

"About prayer." Tracy replied.

"I still say we've got to pray. Even if we aren't in Earth, we still need to pray." Ahmad remarked.

Tracy shook her head, "No. Where would we face? Back in Earth we faced towards Mecca, but where do we face here?"

"Can you help?" Ahmad questioned.

"Of course." Travis smiled. "I remember asking my dad something similar. Back then I was thinking about Meric Land and praying there. My dad told me that it doesn't matter which direction you pray in just as long as you pray for Allah. So if you don't know the direction, any direction would do."

"Really?" Tracy asked.

Travis nodded, "Yep. And I agreed with my dad then, and I still do now."

"So it's settled then; we need to get back praying." Ahmad smiled.

"How did this start?" Travis asked.

"Ahmad came into my bedroom while I was still sleeping and woke up, telling me about it." Tracy grumbled, folding her arms together.

"I see. You know, it would be nice to teach the codelimin here about prayer and Islam." Travis suggested.

"Nice and interesting to see." Tracy muttered thoughtfully.

"The girls would need to wear... umm... similar clothes to what you're wearing sis. Is there some seamstress or tailor in Nexus Crystal?" Ahmad asked.

"Of course. I know of the best family not only in Nexus Crystal but in any of the Digital Worlds. They are known as the Weave Family and they can weave any clothes you want, or repair them." Cunomon informed.

"Is this 'prayer' hard to perform?" Foximon questioned.

"No. We could teach you all." Tracy suggested.

"It would be interesting to have a mosque here in Nexus Crystal." Travis muttered thoughtfully.

"Indeed." Ahmad agreed, nodding.

"Allah! I wish there some computer so I could see the videos and photos on my digital camera, and CDs, for me to save them on it." Travis stated.

"We can see them all by just looking through your digital camera, right?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah." Travis nodded.

"Besides, there isn't any computer that would hold all your videos or photos. Also, no CD would hold them all." Ahmad reminded.

"And there's something I know about. There's this Datamon that I know..." Cunomon started.

Ahmad turned his head towards Cunomon and glared at him.

"No!" Ahmad exclaimed.

Cunomon sweat-dropped and sighed, lowering his head.

"Forget I said anything." Cunomon muttered.

"_Disciples! Where are you? Tracy?_"

"Belovedmon?" Tracy inquired, blinking.

"What is it now?" Shetamon questioned.

"We should go out and meet her." Travis decided.

Tracy turned to Travis and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll go and find out what she wants. You wait here and get dressed." Tracy reminded.

Travis glanced at himself and sweat-dropped.

"I'll be coming with you all. Once we find out what she wants, I'll return and inform Travis about it." Ememon announced.

"I'll stay here." Emeraldmon informed, raising his head.

He quickly lowered it back down in the bed's blanket. Shetamon leaned over and rubbed Emeraldmon's back gently and soothingly. Emeraldmon remained motionless and didn't react towards Shetamon's touch. Both Tracy and Travis noticed. With that, Tracy; Ahmad; Shetamon; Foximon, and Terrainmon all got off of Travis' bed, while Cunomon and Ememon got off of Travis' desk. Tracy opened the door and was the first to walk out without looking back.

Ememon was the last to leave and he closed the door behind him. With them gone, Emeraldmon raised his head, since it was only him and Travis that remained. Travis got off of the bed and went to his desk. He noticed his new locket, and he knew that it was his necklace. He picked it up and put it around his neck, curious on how it turned like that. Emeraldmon watched from his place on the bed.

He noticed Travis stare momentarily at his new necklace before putting it on, and once again Emeraldmon remembered what happened during the night.

"Umm... Travis?" Emeraldmon asked.

Travis turned towards Emeraldmon. He had just finished getting dressed, and he had his sentinel pack around his back. His shades were off and in his pack as was his digital camera, but he kept his D-Satuza in his shorts' pocket.

"About last night... I saw what happened." Emeraldmon announced.

"Really? Did anything happen last night that I should know about? And call me Ammaar or Trav when we're alone." Travis requested.

"Sure thing... Yes, something happened last..." Emeraldmon started, but paused once the bedroom's door opened.

Ememon stepped in, closing the door behind him. Travis had his necklace hidden under his shirt. Travis turned towards Ememon.

"So?" Travis inquired.

"Wiz Angemon and Magna Adoramon want to meet us in Crystal Park, to discuss and tell us all some stuff. Tracy and Ahmad already left with their soul-warrior copedam and escort, with Belovedmon. I know where Crystal Park is and I came back so we could go there together." Ememon announced.

'Whatever you have to tell has to wait.' Travis thought.

'Of course Ammaar.' Emeraldmon thought.

"Let's get moving. Come on Comet." Travis requested.

The three left Travis' bedroom, with Travis not forgetting anything behind. Travis closed the door behind him and they all left the disciples' home. Ememon took the lead, while Travis and Emeraldmon followed behind...

* * *

It turned out that the park was nearby the Central Ivory Palace, and Travis was puzzled at why they were so close to the palace. He inquired about it, and Ememon told him that the park was next door to the palace. It only took around 10 minutes for the three of them to reach the park. Ememon stopped in front of the park's entrance.

"Shetamon and the others are in here?" Emeraldmon questioned.

"Yep, along with Belovedmon; her father, and Magna Adoramon. I'm not sure, but some one else might join us later on because he was sighted in the park more than once. No one has ever met that codelimin in person." Ememon shrugged.

Emeraldmon and Travis glanced at each other, and Travis raised his eyebrow. Both Emeraldmon and Travis wanted to ask more questions, but they both figured that Ememon couldn't answer them for them, since he was probably even asking himself such questions. From what Travis could see from the entrance, the park was stunning. Travis took out his digital camera from his sentinel pack and started taping the park, with himself; Ememon, and Emeraldmon all in it.

The park was shielded from the daylight with a canopy of apple trees shading the park in numerous and random areas, making the park have a cool soothing breeze to it. Poppies; white and red roses; tulips; jasmines, and numerous other flowers were around the park in small gardens. Sometimes it was one kind together, and other times it was two or more types of flowers together in one flowerbed.

Somehow the apple trees imitated falling white snow from their numerous branches, yet they never hit the ground, and they never stopped falling. The trails in the park were grass trails.

"The grass here in Crystal Park, along with all the flowers and the falling snow from the apple trees is all from enchanted spells. The flowers never wilt and they're always open. They also always keep the scent and smell, no matter time passing by. The grass remains always at a certain height, never growing taller. As for the falling snow, well... that's a spell in itself." Ememon explained, as the three companions walked down a grass trail.

There were numerous benches around, which were under apple trees and the falling snow, or some where around some flower beds. To Emeraldmon's and Travis' surprises, the benches were all made out of what seemed to appear like leafs of trees. Sunray did come through the canopy where the apple trees failed to cover the light. It was delightful to walk in such a place.

"What about the fruit of the apple trees?" Travis asked.

"Before I answer that, have you ever been here Emeraldmon?" Ememon asked, continuing on walking.

Emeraldmon shook his head, "No. Just like Delicacy Restaurant, this is the first time for me to be here in Crystal Park."

"Uh. I see. You have been living in Nexus Crystal before and you never had been in Delicacy Restaurant or here in Crystal Park?" Ememon questioned.

Emeraldmon nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Understandable. It's Delicacy Restaurant and Crystal Park that attracted or attracts the numerous codelimin of this Digital World to Nexus Crystal, yet what attracted them they might never have seen or visited, even though they've been living here for some time." Ememon explained.

"You didn't answer my question." Travis reminded.

"... Did you ever have Fruitballs?" Ememon questioned.

"Yeah. When we first got here in the Digital World. It was the first food we had, back when we were all together." Travis nodded.

"Good then. That's the fruit of these apple trees. It is also spelled in the way that if you pluck one, another would take its place, and they're always ripe while they're hanging on the trees' branches, and they never rot or fall, also due to some spell." Ememon informed.

"Just who enchanted the trees; grass, and flowers?" Travis asked.

"Well Wiz Angemon enchanted the trees, but I don't know about the grass or flowers. There's still more to see." Ememon smiled.

The three of them continued on walking with Ememon through the beautiful park. Travis kept his digital camera taping. Ememon led them through a few other trails, as he didn't always walk straight. He led them towards a shaded place with a table made out of leafs and seats made out of leafs around the table. The others were there, including Belovedmon; Wiz Angemon, and Magna Adoramon. Travis taped them all.

They all stopped talking once Travis; Ememon, and Emeraldmon all arrived, and looked towards them. Foximon noticed Travis taping, and she quickly hid herself behind Tracy. Tracy glared at Travis once he turned towards her. Travis quickly stopped taping and put it back in his pack. The three joined the others at the table. Flowerbeds of white roses were around the table in a semi-circle. There was a crystal clear lake, which was also clean, in view.

The cool breeze comforted everyone at the table. Travis took off his sentinel pack and put it down behind him on the grass. Emeraldmon was to Travis' right, while Ememon was to Travis' left. Their backs faced the direction they had just arrived through.

"Glad you all could join us. There are some things you all should know about." Wiz Angemon started.

"Yes. I'll tell you all my story for one thing." Magna Adoramon added.

"Maybe later on for that Magna Adoramon. There are more urgent matters to discuss." Wiz Angemon reminded.

"Of course." Magna Adoramon nodded.

"Saint Slash Angemon had told me and Magna Adoramon that you have faced Tyrant Devimon, correct?" Wiz Angemon inquired.

Travis nodded.

"Well... He permitted me and Magna Adoramon to tell you some things we haven't told you yet." Wiz Angemon stated.

"For one thing, most, if not all, codelimin have names. Mine is Kamino. It's Twilasin for Gem." Magna Adoramon announced.

"Mine is Shahar, as you all know and it means... Sunrise I think." Wiz Angemon informed.

"What about Kimani and Kiwana?" Foximon inquired.

"Who?" Tracy questioned.

"Two friends of mine." Foximon replied.

"Those two Floramon... hmm..." Wiz Angemon paused thoughtfully.

"I'd like to meet them, and I guess that they are like their names. Kimani is Twilasin for Rose, and Kiwana is Twilasin for Daisy." Travis replied.

"What? How do you know Twilasin?" Magna Adoramon asked.

Travis shrugged.

"Both Floramon are sisters and Kimani is older than Kiwana. They didn't know what their names meant." Foximon explained.

"Then maybe the next time you see them, you could tell them." Magna Adoramon suggested, smiling.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Foximon nodded.

"Could we address you by your names?" Shetamon inquired.

"As Kamino or Shahar? Yes." Magna Adoramon nodded.

"Yay! Mine is Starlight and Emeraldmon's Comet." Shetamon informed.

"Mine is Prince. I chose it myself." Ememon announced.

"What about Gatomon? What is her name?" Travis asked.

Wiz Angemon's face fell, "Sadenre."

"What does Sadenre mean?" Tracy inquired.

"Revived Beauty." Travis replied.

"Wow! That's a beautiful name." Tracy whispered.

"Yes. She chose it for herself when she and Kamino were friends long ago, but I don't know the whole story." Wiz Angemon shrugged.

"She was still Snow Botamon back then, and it was just two days after I and Dretana found her digi-egg and took take of her. She hatched when I was around and I was the first thing she saw." Magna Adoramon explained, smiling thoughtfully at the memory.

"Dretana?" Ahmad asked.

"A friend of mine. She's a Renamon and Dretana means Eternity in Twilasin. I haven't seen her in the longest time." Magna Adoramon replied.

"Was the names all that you wanted to tell us?" Cunomon inquired.

"No. We have other things to tell you, but first, Belovedmon dear?" Wiz Angemon requested.

"Of course. Belovedmon is my name, but like dad and mom, along with most other codelimin, I have a name also and it's Sarnie. Mom chose it for me and dad accepted it, or at least that's what dad tells me." Belovedmon informed.

"Yes. That's how it happened." Wiz Angemon nodded.

"What does Sarnie mean?" Terrainmon asked.

"I don't know. Dad never told me." Belovedmon replied.

"You never asked sweetie. But it's Twilasin for Flowerbed." Wiz Angemon explained.

"Flowerbed..." Belovedmon repeated. "I like it."

"Your mom and I knew you would like it." Wiz Angemon smiled.

"What else is there?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes. Well, Tyrant Devimon is a villain, but not a main villain. He's more like the left wing of one of the villains." Magna Adoramon explained.

"Where did he come from?" Cunomon asked.

"From where I and Sadenre once were, from Lake Amarito. It was such a beautiful place, but from what is told now... It's a cracked barren wasteland." Wiz Angemon informed.

Travis' eyes narrowed as Wiz Angemon told him about Lake Amarito.

"Is the lake... umm... green?" Travis asked.

"How did you know?" Wiz Angemon asked.

"Are you a psychic or something?" Ahmad asked.

"I wish, but no." Travis replied.

"Then how do you know? I wasn't even sure of it myself!" Wiz Angemon exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Travis remarked, realizing well what he had just said.

"Who is the villain that Tyrant Devimon is working for?" Emeraldmon questioned.

"A volcanic fire type codelimin by the name of Surturmon." Wiz Angemon replied.

"Surturmon?" Ahmad asked, repeating.

"What's Surturmon?" Ememon asked.

"Surtur is the current volcanic god for the Icelandic nomads back in Earth." Travis replied.

"Again, how did you know? We didn't know that." Magna Adoramon remarked.

"It does give us a better idea about him." Wiz Angemon nodded.

"I knew about it from reading a book about continents." Travis explained.

"... Wait... You said your name is Shahar, right?" Ahmad asked.

Wiz Angemon nodded, "Yes."

"And you said it means Sunrise?" Terrainmon asked.

"Yes." Wiz Angemon replied.

"But back in Delicacy Restaurant last night you said it was a wizard's name!" Ahmad exclaimed.

"I know." Wiz Angemon nodded. "It's a long story, which I'll tell some other time."

"O.K. What else is there?" Shetamon asked.

"Ivory Towers." Magna Adoramon replied.

"What?" Emeraldmon asked.

"Ever wondered what kept it always dark?" Wiz Angemon asked.

"Actually yeah." Travis replied, folding his arms.

"Well, Gran Dracmon erected towers in each strategic position in every region he's conquered. It's those Ivory Towers that keep the region in darkness. If destroyed then the region would turn back into normal time. However, every Ivory Tower is heavily defended and would be hard for any codelimin, whether alone or in groups, to destroy the tower, even for you disciples, so if you're thinking of attacking the one in this region, forget it." Wiz Angemon explained.

"We have other stuff to worry about, so don't worry about it. We aren't strong enough to face heavily defended locations. We need to get stronger, and I'll let that happen naturally and through time. Besides, we have more things to worry about." Travis assured.

"Yeah, like Spencer." Tracy agreed.

"Now, you all need to know that Nexus Crystal isn't the only surviving city that has avoided Gran Dracmon's attention." Wiz Angemon informed.

"Really?" Emeraldmon asked.

"Where else?" Cunomon inquired.

"There is Olympus Castle for one thing, where the Olympus Twelve reside. I'm not sure if they're on our side or villains." Magna Adoramon replied.

"Olympus Twelve? I've never heard of them." Travis remarked.

"Well, we know of six only." Wiz Angemon stated.

"The remaining six are a mystery to us. The six we know are: Apollomon and Dianamon. Both are twins and we know them the most. We know of Apollomon's evolved line, down from caterpillar and he's the roman or Greek god of the sun; medicine; light; truth, and music. We also know of Dianamon's evolved line, down from caterpillar and she's the roman or Greek goddess of the hunt and moon. Dianamon has complete control over water and ice. All Olympus Twelve are mate.

"The third of the Olympus Twelve that we know of is Marsmon. Marsmon is the roman god of war. I bet your digivice would have more and him and any of the Olympus Twelve. It might tell you things about them that we probably already know, and maybe even some things we don't know. Of course you'll all have to meet them personally and I know Dianamon the most of the Olympus Twelve. The fourth is Mercurimon. We don't know much about him.

"No one knows much about him, including his own Olympus Twelve and he is never sighted. He never stays in Olympus Castle. He's one of the mysteries of Olympus Twelve. We know of his name, but nothing else except he's mate. The fifth is a bitch! You all know Medusa? I'm sure you all do. Well the fifth is named Minervamon, and even though we don't classify ourselves in gender, you could say that Minervamon is female, like Dianamon.

"Minervamon is the roman goddess of wisdom and war. After Dianamon, I know Minervamon the most. I also have only met Dianamon once personally and alone, but I never met Minervamon." Magna Adoramon lectured.

"What?" Wiz Angemon inquired, turning to Magna Adoramon. "You never told me that."

"I never have told anyone that. I promised Dianamon to keep our encounter a secret. I know for sure she'll be on our side, but I can guarantee it... Since I broke my promise, I don't know how Dianamon would react... I sort of admire her a lot! I could keep rumbling on about Dianamon and tell you stuff that you digivices won't probably know about. But there's one left. I leave him to you Wiz Angemon." Magna Adoramon decided.

"Very well. The sixth is named Neptunmon. He lives nearby Olympus Castle deep underwater in his own palace. His palace is known as the Abyss Sanctuary. He's one huge codelimin. He's named after the roman god of the seas. And that's what we have about six of the Olympus Twelve." Wiz Angemon finished.

"None of the main villains dare attack Olympus Palace or Abyss Sanctuary, for they are well aware of Olympus Twelve's power here in this Digital World. They probably also know of the six just as much as we do, or maybe less than I know of Dianamon and Minervamon. Also they're fearful enough of meeting any of the other six unknown and mysterious Olympus Twelve personally." Magna Adoramon explained.

"A city I would like to visit and maybe even live in is Arcanage. The name is a combination of arcane and mage. It's wear all wizard type codelimin dwell and it's well hidden, so only the residents of Arcanage know of its location. They never leave the city, but it is known that it is some where in Process in Anca Swamps. Besides Anca Town, Arcanage is the only other inhabited place in Anca Swamps. I would love to see that city." Wiz Angemon sighed.

"We might find it sometime." Tracy remarked.

"Maybe. Venturing into Anca Swamps is very dangerous and risky. There are creatures residing in Anca Swamps that aren't human or codelimin. Arcanage is impossible to be seen from the sky. There's another place I would love to see and visit and it's Manas Muzo, which is Twilasin for Angel City. However that city was the first to fall and be destroyed by Gran Dracmon and his minions when he first entered this Digital World." Wiz Angemon closed his eyes.

"Olympus Palace and Abyss Sanctuary aren't the only places where Gran Dracmon is wise enough to avoid. There is also Puperial. It's a combination of Pure and Imperial. It's where the ten Royal Knights reside. It's a nice place to visit and I've been there before with... No matter." Magna Adoramon shook her head.

"Something you don't know of is the Digital Nether. It's like the Dark Ocean, but where the Dark Ocean was once part of the Digital World, the Digital Nether was never part of the Digital World. It's like a Digital Hell, where all evil codelimin villains head to once they're defeated for good, and tormented forever there. Also it could be a place of rebirth for some evil codelimin villains. I've never been there myself and no one knows how to get to it." Wiz Angemon explained.

"Unless you're evil and deleted. If the deleted codelimin return, then they'd have experiences of the Digital Nether. Even if the Dark Ocean was to return, and it was called Vibrant Ocean when it was part of the Digital World, there would still be a place for villains to be reborn." Magna Adoramon explained.

"What about Surturmon and Gran Dracmon? We know so little about them and there must be a lot to know about them." Ahmad remarked.

"_That's exactly correct my son._" A soft whisper replied.

Ahmad blinked, "What?"

The three disciples and the codelimin with them all glanced around them momentarily, until Wiz Angemon realized what it was and his eyes widened.

"Disciples and codelimin, I think we're being graced with the presence of Valhallamon." Wiz Angemon stated in awe.

"Valhallamon?" Travis inquired, repeating.

"A codelimin who has only been heard of but never sighted. It is thought that he comes here. Very little is known of him." Ememon replied.

"Only that's it's also an angel like us, yet not like us." Magna Adoramon added.

"_You're correct Kamino. I think if you want to take a photo of me, you better take out your digital camera Trav._" The same soft whisper suggested.

"What? How did he know?" Travis asked.

"It's just like how did you know about the green water and about Twilasin." Magna Adoramon grinned.

"Just do it. I have a feeling he'll show himself to us." Wiz Angemon informed.

"_I can reply to your questions and you are correct Shahar._" The same soft whisper confirmed.

Travis shrugged and grabbed his sentinel pack. He opened it and took out his digital camera, before dropping his pack in front of him.

"_That's more like it._" The soft whisper complimented.

Without previous warning, Travis suddenly felt a warm warmth behind him and he instantly relaxed. A bright light appeared behind Travis, and Travis glanced at those around the table who were staring behind him. All of them were in complete awe, including the disciples. Ememon and Emeraldmon turned around to see the codelimin and their jaws dropped, as their eyes widened in awe.

A familiar feeling went through Travis as he turned his head around to face the codelimin behind him. What he saw, he couldn't contain being in awe.

"No need for a flash for you I guess." Travis joked.

"_You might be right in that Ammaar._" The codelimin whispered.

Travis' eyes widened.

"Is that your real name?" Wiz Angemon inquired, staring at Travis.

"_That it is Shahar. I also know C's real birth name, but I have a feeling that she won't appreciate it being known just yet._" The codelimin whispered.

Being the first to recover, Travis put his digital camera onto the table and took out his digivice, aiming it at the codelimin. A 3D hologram image of the codelimin was imitated out of Travis' D-Satuza's monitor, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Travis'.

"_Valhallamon - Mate Angel Jerebi - Valhallamon was short for Valhalla Monster_. _Valhalla was part of Norse mythology_. _It was a place where the Vikings thought their warriors would be after death_. _Valhallamon is a myth in the Digital World_. _It is said that he existed even before the Digital World ever existed_. _He could travel between dimensions and through time_. _Valhallamon's sight wasn't normal, as he could see straight through the soul of any codelimin or human - His attacks are: Guardian Defense; Light of Growth; Light of Death; Light of Freedom._"

[_Valhallamon was as tall as Seraphimon in Digimon Frontier. Valhallamon was completely made out of pure white intense light. He had a pair of white angelic wings. The only thing on him that wasn't pure white intense light was white leather boots on his feet. His eyes were hollow, but yet still imitated whiteness._

Once his digivice was done analyzing Valhallamon, Travis put it away and took his digital camera. He turned off his flash and snapped a photo of Valhallamon, with Valhallamon stepping backwards so Travis could get a better shot. Tracy felt nervous around the angel, awkwardly nervous and Travis noticed, once he put his digital camera away in his sentinel pack.

"That was amazing... What your digivice analyzed about Valhallamon, I never knew of." Wiz Angemon whispered.

"I think no one ever knew of it. Now we know where the name is from at least." Magna Adoramon whispered.

"_Don't worry little one. You're safe with your brother and dare I say husband._" Valhallamon whispered.

Tracy lowered her face and smiled, blushing. Travis just stared at Valhallamon.

"Wow! You two are married?!" Belovedmon exclaimed.

"No!" Both Travis and Tracy snapped in unison.

Belovedmon winced and lowered her eyes.

"_Both of you are too, but not physically or verbally yet, though you are spiritually and emotionally. I can sense it between you two._" Valhallamon whispered.

"Since you're here Valhallamon, I have many questions for you." Wiz Angemon requested.

"_That's a major reason I showed myself to all of you. You can ask me any question you want Shahar. Any of you could also ask me anything._" Valhallamon whispered.

"O.K... Your voice for one thing. I've noticed that's always is whispers." Wiz Angemon noted.

"_I understand your inquiry Shahar. This has always been my voice and it always will be my voice. No matter how loud I speak or how low I speak, it would also be a whisper._" Valhallamon explained.

"Excuse me, but is it true? I've heard of the myth that you've existed even before the Digital World." Magna Adoramon requested.

"_Yes Kamino. It is true. I've existed even before any Digital World came to be._" Valhallamon replied.

"Here's a question. Can you see the future?" Travis asked.

"_A good question Ammaar. Pardon me for addressing you like that. Yes and no. Yes I can see some events in the future and no I don't know everything that'll happen or of the events' details that I can see. Only Allah knows that._" Valhallamon replied.

"Then you can tell us what happened with Spencer." Ahmad remarked.

Travis and Tracy glanced at Ahmad first, but then shifted their sight back to Valhallamon, eager to know his answer.

"_Yes. That I know. I was with Spencer from where he was. I have some grave news about that. Spencer or codelimin there with him didn't sense me... Greemon has been deleted. He'll be reborn in the future, but in a time when you disciples aren't around and when the Digital World isn't of need of you. Greemon's bad data has been absorbed by a rare codelimin specie known as Leormon, who could evolve into Raiamon. The remaining data was absorbed by Spencer._" Valhallamon explained.

"No." Terrainmon whispered.

"_Spencer was able to escape with Majestic, or you better know him as Centermon. He's heading back here with Centermon as we speak._" Valhallamon assured.

"What about our opponents?" Emeraldmon questioned.

"_First would you accept a small gift from me?_" Valhallamon questioned.

"Yes. I'll accept it whatever it is." Emeraldmon nodded.

"_Very well._" Valhallamon nodded.

Valhallamon released a green mist from his wings towards Emeraldmon. For some reason, Travis and the others were alarmed, but remained seated back, watching. The green mist covered Emeraldmon from sight. Shetamon was slightly fearful for her sweetheart, but she instantly relaxed when she heard something.

"EMERALDMON DICRENOL!"  
"OTAZOIDMON!"

The green mist faded away, showing the newly evolved Otazoidmon. Otazoidmon glanced at himself for a few moments and smiled happily. He glanced at Valhallamon and nodded his head, with happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you." Otazoidmon thanked.

"_It was my pleasure._" Valhallamon nodded.

Otazoidmon glanced at Travis, and Travis smiled in return. Otazoidmon jumped into Travis' embrace and Travis closed his eyes as he accepted his copedam's embrace, and he returned it. Otazoidmon let go of Travis and got off of the seat he was on. He walked around to Shetamon and stopped near her, with both staring each other in the eyes. Valhallamon was about to comment about it, but thought better of it, and decided to comment on it later on.

Or maybe keep it as a surprise for the two to eventually know for themselves. Otazoidmon just stared in Shetamon's eyes for a few moments, before he walked closer towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Shetamon was taken by surprise and before she could return the kiss, Otazoidmon moved away, smiling at her, back towards his own seat beside Travis.

"_Now about your question. You already know of Mistmon. You all already know of Gran Dracmon; Surturmon; Tyrant Devimon; Arkadimon, and the seven demon lords. The leader of the seven demon lords would eventually appear, yet not with his other demon lords, but on his own. There is also Medusamon, who's Surturmon's mistress and his right wing. Six of the seven demon lords have their own loyal close minions like Tyrant Devimon and Medusamon with Surturmon._

"_For Lilithmon, her right wing is Lady Devimon and her left wing is Persiamon. You'll have to defeat them first Lady Starden before getting to Lilithmon, because it would be easier. It's because of Lady Devimon's and Persiamon's influence over Lilithmon that she is the way she is now. It won't turn her back to her true self, but it would help greatly. There is also Wintmon, who has assisted you all a little with the Devidramon yesterday._

"_I know more of him, but I'll let him introduce himself to you all when he wants it. He's somewhat a complicated matter. Daemon, or Creepymon, who you'd be facing Ammaar has only one close loyal minion: his right wing Murmuxmon. You'll have to defeat him before getting to Creepymon, because his condition is like Lilithmon's. Belphemon Rage Mode doesn't have any close loyal minions to him, as he bids his own requests._

"_Barbamon has none either. I would speak of Spencer's opponents, but he isn't here to know of them. There's still Daemon you'll need to face Ammaar, yet not the same one that is part of the seven demon lords. You'll also face a Dragomon. Arkadimon has his own foot soldiers and they are Fel Grademon. Coilmon are Surturmon's; Tyrant Devimon's, and Medusamon's foot soldiers._" Valhallamon lectured.

Ahmad was relieved to know that he didn't have to go through anyone first to get to his opponent.

"How did you know my surname that I chose for myself? I only chose it recently." Tracy remarked.

"_So you've noticed. I know these things Tracy._" Valhallamon informed.

"When will Spencer join us again?" Ahmad inquired.

"_In the next few days he'll have arrived with Majestic back here._" Valhallamon replied.

"Well... Valhallamon has been more helpful to us than we have imagined." Wiz Angemon noted.

"_There are still many things I know of. Don't you want to share anything Otazoidmon or Foximon? About last night? The same with you also Ammaar. Don't you have anything to share?_" Valhallamon asked.

"First I'd like to know if Dianamon is on our side or not." Magna Adoramon requested.

"_Yes she is and you'll see her again. That much I'll tell you. She's the only one of the Olympus Twelve who would help you disciples, so don't except any help from any other Olympus Twelve._" Valhallamon assured.

"There is something I'd like to share." Otazoidmon muttered.

"What is it?" Travis questioned.

"It's about your necklace. It was acting strangely last night. All of what I saw was the necklace glowing and moving around floating. I saw it near you just before it floated over to me and changed into what it is now. It glowed brighter from when I first saw it, and then stopped, releasing some green mist at me. I inhaled and went to sleep and that's all I know." Otazoidmon explained.

"The same happened with me! Only it was slightly different." Foximon informed.

Travis and Tracy took out their necklaces, and it was the first time they revealed it to the others.

"How are these different from the ones before them?" Tracy asked.

"_They are more powerful than they previously were, and now the crescents themselves are protected inside the locket. They're just like your new digivices._" Valhallamon explained.

"Do you know of any other capability these digivices have that we weren't told of?" Travis asked.

"_I do, but it's best for you to find out for yourselves._" Valhallamon replied.

"There's something I'd like to mention." Tracy remembered.

"Tell us." Magna Adoramon encouraged.

Tracy explained her idea about prayer and having a mosque in Nexus Crystal. She also told them of the female codelimin needing to wear certain clothes in a certain way for them to pray. Both Magna Adoramon and Wiz Angemon looked quiet interested by the time Tracy was finished. Travis was keeping his eye on Valhallamon the whole time and Valhallamon knew it. Travis noticed Valhallamon smiling when Tracy mentioned the mosque.

"I have a question." Travis suddenly spoke, staring at Valhallamon.

Everyone quieted down and turned their attention towards Travis.

"_Yes._" Valhallamon nodded.

"For one thing I don't feel like sharing anything, but I guess you already know what I know. But that's not my question. Are you Muslim?" Travis inquired.

"_You are right about me knowing what you know. And yes I am Muslim. I'm Sunni Muslim to be more precise. I better take my leave now disciples. We will meet again I promise. Assalamu Alaikum._" Valhallamon bid farewell, before vanishing in a blur of white light.

"Wow! That was something." Magna Adoramon noted.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Travis whispered.

"Did you notice that he addressed us by our names?" Wiz Angemon asked.

"I did." Magna Adoramon nodded.

"Why did he appear behind Travis?" Belovedmon asked.

"So Ammaar is your birth name then? That isn't shameful at all." Cunomon stated, shaking his head.

"I just didn't want to tell anyone my birth name, as I preferred to go around here in my character name. But it doesn't matter any more. I'll say this now. Only Ahmad; Tracy; Otazoidmon, and Ememon are allowed to address me any time as Ammaar. And only when we're around those who know that I'm Ammaar. Spencer can also address me by that any time when he joins us again." Travis remarked.

"Typical." Cunomon muttered.

"Not us." Shetamon whispered, lowering her head.

"I really don't know dear." Wiz Angemon replied to his daughter's question.

Suddenly an alarm blurred throughout Nexus Crystal. Everyone around the table instantly stood up.

"What's that?" Tracy asked, above the siren's noise.

"We better leave immediately. Hopefully everyone would be out of Nexus Crystal before. I know of a safer and quicker way out. Follow me. I and Saint Slash Angemon know of it only." Wiz Angemon replied, walking away.

Belovedmon's hand was in one of her father's hands, while she carried her staff in her free hand. Wiz Angemon also carried his staff in his free hand. Magna Adoramon followed behind him, while the disciples and their soul-warrior copedam and escorts followed in the rear...

* * *

Wiz Angemon led them hurriedly out of Crystal Park and through Nexus Crystal until they all got to the disciples' home in the city. Even then they didn't stop, as Wiz Angemon led them through the home and straight to the room that Travis had found out about the day before when he was looking for the bathroom. Wiz Angemon patiently waited to let all of them in, and he let go of Belovedmon as he closed the door after they all entered.

Travis quickly took out his digital camera and begun taping. He tapped everyone there, who were all looking around the room in awe, including himself, who wasn't in awe since he had already seen it once before. It was a good thing too or else he wouldn't be able to tape as quickly as he did. He eventually concentrated his digital camera on Wiz Angemon, who opened up the hatch on the floor. Wiz Angemon bickered Belovedmon down first.

Belovedmon jumped down the slide and disappeared into the darkness below. Wiz Angemon kept gesturing with his right hand for the group to continue along, while he was knelt down near the open hatch, and Travis kept taping. Shetamon followed Belovedmon down the slide and Foximon was after Shetamon. Tracy glanced at Travis and Ahmad, before she went down the slide and out of sight.

Magna Adoramon followed Tracy, while Otazoidmon and Ememon waited patiently beside their disciple. Cunomon went down out of sight, followed by Terrainmon and then Ahmad went down. Wiz Angemon gestured for Travis or one of his copedam to move next. Ememon moved towards the slide, but before he got to it, a loud deafening explosion was heard, and a quake was felt underneath them.

"Hurry! We're on the second floor, but the slide would take us all deep underground. Keep moving!" Wiz Angemon exclaimed, after he regained his balance of the quake.

Ememon quickly went down the slide, followed by Otazoidmon, and Travis kept on taping as he rushed over to the slide. Wiz Angemon stopped him.

"Do you have everything?" Wiz Angemon asked.

Travis nodded and went down the slide, taping his slide down. He kept his hands on his digital camera while he slid down the slide on his butt, with his sentinel pack on his back. The slide went downwards and twisted a little, going faster. Travis started to feel dizzy from all the speed, but he kept a form hold on his digital camera, keeping his eyes opened, only blinking a few times. He only hoped that Wiz Angemon followed him down the slide.

Soon enough Travis noticed the end of the slide and the others waiting after him. Ememon and Otazoidmon were on either side of the slide, and they caught Travis before he could fall. Remembering that he saw green sand before last time, he wondered how he saw it even though the slide should have been the only thing he should have seen, since they were all obviously yards away from the room, even not the home.

Travis quickly moved aside along with Ememon and Otazoidmon, while Travis kept his digital camera on the slide. Wiz Angemon eventually appeared, coming down fast, but due to his excellence in magic, he was able to catch himself before falling down the slide. Standing up, he urged the others to continue moving.

"Aren't we underground now?" Ahmad asked.

"Yes, but still under Nexus Crystal. Keep moving! There's a sphere tunnel ahead, with an emergency sphere for an emergency escape from the city." Wiz Angemon explained.

Belovedmon was beside her father the moment he was on the floor, off of the slide.

"What just happened?" Foximon inquired.

"From the explosion and the quake we felt afterwards up there, my guess is a nuke." Wiz Angemon replied.

"We were nuked?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Who the hell has nukes in the Digital World?!" Ahmad exclaimed.

"Gran Dracmon for one for sure. We know of his far-range nuclear missiles. Other villains might have nuclear capability, but we only know of Gran Dracmon." Magna Adoramon replied.

"If we were nuked... Then let's get moving!" Cunomon yelled, running in the opposite direction.

Wiz Angemon; Belovedmon, and Magna Adoramon all quickly followed him. The disciples grouped around together, while Travis was still taping.

"You're still taping, aren't you?" Tracy inquired.

"Yeah." Travis replied.

"We didn't feel anything here, did you sis?" Ahmad asked.

Tracy shook her head, "Not an explosion, much less a quake."

"Well I was up there with Comet; Prince, and Shahar so we would know. Besides, once we're out and above the surface we'll all surely find out if we were nuked or not." Travis reasoned.

Just then, Travis; Ememon, and Otazoidmon all glowed dark green slightly, with Travis' locket around his neck glowing dark green brightly. Tracy's locket was glowing blue brightly, while her whole form, along with Shetamon and Foximon, all glowed blue. All of them noticed it, and as soon as it appeared, it vanished, leaving them all baffled by the sudden odd occurrence.

Ahmad was confused as to why it was only Travis; his older sister, their copedam and their escorts, and not him and Terrainmon. They were all silent momentarily, with Travis still taping.

"_Move along disciples!_" A voice yelled from the opposite side of the tunnel.

Terrainmon instantly galloped ahead, followed by Foximon. Ememon ran after them along with Shetamon; Otazoidmon; Ahmad, and Tracy. Travis held back momentarily. Tracy stopped and glanced back at Travis.

"What are you doing?" Tracy questioned.

"Taping this tunnel. This might be the only time we see it and I want to take the chance of getting a good clip of it." Travis replied.

"We were just nuked!" Tracy exclaimed.

"_Move along! The tunnel is bound to collapse any moment!_" The same voice yelled from the opposite side of the tunnel.

Tracy shook her head and continued running in the opposite direction. With her gone, Travis was left alone and he noticed that the sand was green after all, and it wasn't just his shades from before. The walls were of rock, as was the ceiling. There were dark green flames on the walls every several feet on each side. The flames seemed to be in some sort of spell just to be there without flickering it or being supported, and with Travis able to breath normally.

The whole tunnel shook and pebbles of rock fell from the ceiling. Travis' eyes widened.

'Damn! That wizard was right.' Travis thought.

The whole tunnel shook more violently then before and more rock fell from the ceiling, while Travis ran ahead, still taping. He kept on running for a few moments, with the whole tunnel constantly shaking around him, and more and more rocks falling from the ceiling and the walls. The green flames swayed, but didn't go out. Travis noticed and taped a part of the ceiling ahead of him growing weaker.

'You have to be kidding me!' Travis exclaimed mentally.

He put up a boost in his already fast speed, but he had to jump pass the weak ceiling in order to make it in time. Travis landed on his face in the sand unharmed. He quickly turned around and was just in time to witness the ceiling collapse, blocking the way back. Travis realized that the ceiling would be also weaker in other places ahead and so he hastily got to his feet and continued on running.

"_Travis!_" A combined yell reached Travis' ears.

Travis was able to recognize the voices of Tracy; Ahmad; Otazoidmon, and Ememon. Still taping, Travis kept running, passing the flames on both walls swiftly. From time to time he glanced at the ceiling ahead of him with his digital camera, and noticed it weakening. Travis kept moving, even after he heard the ceiling collapse behind him moments after he passed underneath it. Travis kept running until he noticed an opening ahead.

He realized it was the sphere tunnel Wiz Angemon spoke of. He had to skid to a stop quickly though as there was only one track around the transparent sphere tunnel. Besides the track, there was no ground to walk over, only the track, because Travis looked over the edge and saw only darkness. He winced and backed up a step, as his step broke some pebbles from the ledge down into the darkness. The tunnel collapsed just a couple of feet behind Travis.

Travis realized that the yell occurred while the emergency sphere took off, leaving him behind. It was fateful that he wasn't harmed from the collapse of the tunnel behind him.

"What now?" Travis questioned.

He thought of walking on the track, balancing himself, but it was way too risky, and even though he was good at balancing himself on narrow edges, he didn't want to take it. It was a good decision as the track ahead of him snapped and broke, falling into the darkness below. Travis sweat-dropped.

"Things are only getting harder, and will get harder." Travis muttered.

To make things harder for Travis, the ground he was on started to collapse into the darkness slowly, starting from the ledge.

"So this is my end?" Travis asked himself. "Interesting end for me, but Allah is with me always and so I'm not alone! I wouldn't say getting out of this is impossible, but it is extremely hard, because nothing is impossible for Allah."

The ground underneath his foot started to collapse and Travis hastily took a step back in time, as the ground his right foot was on collapse, and his ground grew smaller.

'I see only one way out of this. I can't use the destination transport of my D-Satuza because I won't know how far to go, or where to go on the surface, so that's out. But my sphere... the green transparent sphere, which transported me here in the first place, is a possible chance for my escape. Comet? Can you hear me?' Travis thought.

Travis waited, but no reply came back. He groaned.

"That already rules out telepathy. I guess the sphere is my only chance, and I'll need to go through the tunnel until the end. Insha' Allah this will work... Bismillah." Travis muttered, closing his eyes and concentrating on the green transparent sphere to form around him.

He did his best to remain relaxed, but he was tense due to the dangerous situation he was in. Just then the ground underneath him collapse, and Travis winced, feeling himself falling, with his eyes shut, and with his digital camera still taping and held firmly in his hand.

'If I'll die now, then I'm not afraid.' Travis thought, with his eyes shut.

He kept falling, and slowly and oddly enough, Travis started to relax, which was interesting enough. Travis kept his mind on Allah, and he whispered his name out occasionally. Travis didn't fear death and so suddenly the green transparent sphere formed around him, with his locket glowing green brightly. Travis was so relaxed and concentrated that the sudden stop slammed his face into the sphere's barrier between him and the outside.

Travis fell to his knees and shook his head. Noticing the sphere all around him, including underneath him, acting like a ground for his feet, Travis sighed in relief, and he instantly thanked Allah sincerely for saving him. The sphere rose upwards, slowly at first, but it gradually caught up speed, going faster and faster. Travis braced himself for another stop, which he knew would come, and did come. The sphere went through the break between the tracks that Travis saw before.

The sphere stopped and headed through the tunnel ahead, quickly gaining its fast speed. All around Travis was a blur as the sphere moved through the tunnel at high speeds, with Travis still taping. Quickly enough he saw a dead end ahead of him and braced himself for impact, but it never came. Travis opened his eyes and noticed he was on the surface. The sphere lowered and vanished, just a few inches before it reached the ground. Travis' feet reached the ground unharmed...

* * *

Travis glanced around him and noticed countless codelimin of all types around him. They were all staring in one direction. Travis realized that they were staring towards Nexus Crystal and noticed that there was rubble in the distance that they were staring at when he glanced around. Too overwhelmed that he survived all that, Travis stopped his taping and collapsed onto the ground. He put his digital camera away in his sentinel pack.

A few shadows formed over Travis, blocking the sunlight from him, and Travis glanced upwards, noticing a tearful, but smiling Tracey. Ememon and Otazoidmon were also there smiling. Tracy knelt down and embraced Travis tightly, gently sobbing in joy. Travis realized that she was joyfully sobbing and happy to see him.

"That was one heck of an escape for you, wasn't it?" Otazoidmon asked, grinning.

Ememon just smiled at Travis. Travis rubbed Tracy's back, soothing her more. Tracy let go of Travis and remained beside him, staring towards the rubble.

"Alhamdullah you escaped." Tracy whispered, without taking her eyes off of the distant rubble.

Travis giggled, "Yeah and I got it all on tape too!"

Tracy laughed, along with Ememon and Otazoidmon. A small group formed around Travis; Tracy; Otazoidmon, and Ememon. Travis noticed that the group was everybody that he knew from Nexus Crystal, or almost everybody. Travis sensed someone missing, but he just couldn't figure out who. Magna Adoramon; Wiz Angemon; Shetamon; Ahmad and Terrainmon; Atom Spacemon; Cunomon; Petamon; Nursewomon; Belovedmon; Foximon; Slash Angemon.

There was also two Floramon there, which were close to Foximon.

"Wiz Angemon here told me you missed the emergency escape sphere, but am I delighted to see you out!" Slash Angemon exclaimed.

"You truly are the disciple of myths, or you wouldn't have survived that." Atom Spacemon whispered.

"I survived that because Allah was with me all the time, and it was Allah who got me out." Travis remarked.

"Well it was one exciting experience I bet." Magna Adoramon smiled.

"Terrifying actually." Travis corrected, shaking from the experience.

"I guess it's because of your faith in your lord that you're the disciple of myths then." Slash Angemon stated.

Travis nodded in agreement. He stood up and steadied himself. Tracy stood up also.

"So it really was nuked." Travis muttered.

"Yeah. We're out of the range of the radiation." Wiz Angemon nodded.

"We all survived?" Travis questioned.

"Not all of us." Nursewomon shook her head sadly. "Digitamamon remained in the kitchen in Delicacy Restaurant. I dared to look around for him through this crowd, but he... got deleted."

"A small sacrifice for a grand escape." Slash Angemon whispered, kneeling down.

"Well... These are the two Floramon I mentioned earlier: Kimani and Kiwana." Foximon smiled, glancing at her friends.

The two Floramon smiled in return, nodding their heads.

"I've been meaning to tell you both since I found out. Kimani means rose and Kiwana means daisy." Foximon explained.

"Suitable for us." Kimani nodded.

"Yeah, since we're flowers." Kiwana giggled.

"Since they have been introduced, it's time some of my other staff to be introduced. This is Jagamon, or Suliyaw. Burgemon you already know, is the father who's Tsunami. The smaller Burgemon is the son: Breeze. The mother Burgemon is Storm, and Ebi Burgemon is the daughter: Hurricane." Nursewomon introduced.

The Burgemon Family nodded their heads.

"Hey! The Weave Family also made it out. I'd like to introduce Chibi Weavemon: the daughter. There's also Demi Weavemon: the son. Their parents are Shearmon and Shearwomon." Cunomon introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you disciples." Shearwomon smiled.

"Indeed, even in such a circumstance." Shearmon agreed.

"Hey. We're here too." A Glademon smiled.

"And wherever he is, I'm there." The silver helmet Glademon nodded.

"The Glade Brothers!" Terrainmon smiled.

Glademon saluted.

"I was wondering why there was a gathering here, after such an event." A voice stated.

They all turned towards Soil Earthmon, who smiled and waved.

"I'm here also." Soil Earthmon grinned.

"This is great." Slash Angemon whispered.

Just then Ahmad felt dizzy and he collapsed, but Wiz Angemon was quick to catch the boy. Tracy quickly turned her attention towards her brother, with Cunomon and Terrainmon close to Ahmad. Travis; Otazoidmon; Ememon; Foximon, and Shetamon also gather around Ahmad.

"He needs some space please." Wiz Angemon requested, holding Ahmad.

Ahmad coughed violently, and blood came out of his mouth. Wiz Angemon's eyes widened.

"How?" He inquired, whispering.

"What?" Tracy asked, worried for her brother.

"Somehow I sense radiation in this boy." Wiz Angemon replied.

"What?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"How could he be infected?" Magna Adoramon questioned.

"There's no time. We need to get some where settled and fast. With a vial someone needs to fetch water from the Fountain of Serenity in Sacred Star Island and return." Wiz Angemon explained.

"What vial?" Travis asked.

Wiz Angemon chanted something and a green vial appeared in midair in front of Travis. Wiz Angemon turned to Travis.

"You just volunteered, and Otazoidmon and Ememon are going with you. Remember that time is crucial." Wiz Angemon remarked.

Travis blinked and grabbed the vial. Ememon and Otazoidmon remained near Travis' sides, and Travis backed away from the crowd. Like when he escaped, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the green sphere. His locket glowed brightly green, with both Ememon and Otazoidmon noticing. In a blur, the green sphere was around the three of them, and the sphere rose into the air. Travis opened his eyes as the sphere took off at top speed towards Sacred Star Island...

* * *

The sphere flew the air carrying Travis; Ememon, and Otazoidmon in it. Travis was carrying the vial in his gloved right hand, while his sentinel pack was on his back. The three of them remained quiet through the journey to Sacred Star Island. The sphere flew above forestlands; deserts; seas, and other ecosystems like mountains. Countless numerous codelimin went passed the sphere, whether it was below them, on either side, or above them.

They passed through clouds, or passed by them, but only a few rare occasions, as there was only darkness above them due to the ivory towers in the numerous locations. When Travis sat down, with Ememon and Otazoidmon remaining standing, the sphere suddenly stopped, and Ememon and Otazoidmon quickly steadied themselves so they wouldn't fall. Travis smiled at their reaction to the sudden stop. The sphere lowered and popped once it was inches near the ground.

Ememon and Otazoidmon landed on their legs, but Travis landed on his butt, though he was unharmed since it the ground was grass. Travis stood up and right in front of him was a fountain. Rocks were around water above the surface, preventing the water from overflowing in the land around it.

"This must be it." Travis muttered, approaching the fountain.

Ememon and Otazoidmon were already looking in.

"How could this be it?" Ememon questioned.

"Yeah. I remember what you said about the green water and this water is green." Otazoidmon explained.

"What?" Travis asked, approaching the fountain quicker.

He looked at the water and his eyes widened in fear. He glanced upwards into the sky and saw that he could see it, with clouds slowly moving overhead.

"I've been meaning to ask you; did you try telepathy with me when you were alone underground?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Yes." Travis replied.

"I didn't get anything." Otazoidmon blinked.

"That's because it didn't work for some reason." Travis replied, staring at the light green water.

"So a disciple has come to this humble island. Welcome disciple." A voice greeted.

Ememon and Otazoidmon quickly turned towards the voice, as Travis only glanced towards it. They all saw a fox with a small blue mane with red fur. On his sides were two other codelimin. To his right was what looked like Calumon but wasn't Calumon. To the fox's left was an interesting codelimin with white fur and horse hooves.

"I'm Travis and these two are Otazoidmon and Ememon. I'm in a hurry here, and so is this the Fountain of Serenity?" Travis asked.

The fox nodded, "It is the Fountain of Serenity and I do know Otazoidmon and Ememon. I'm Denmon and this to my right is Santimon; Calumon's juvenile form, and to my left is Shomon. Why do you ask?"

"Because a friend of mine, who's a disciple also, needs it." Travis replied.

"Then get on it with. We'll be leaving you alone. I assume you can leave on your own?" Denmon questioned.

Travis nodded, "Yes. We're capable of that."

"Good... Let's get back to work you two." Denmon announced, walking away.

Shomon and Santimon followed behind him.

"How could it be the Fountain of Serenity?" Ememon questioned, blinking.

"Well I trust that codelimin. Besides this place in fouled with." Travis decided, opening the vial.

He put the vial into the light green water of the fountain, filling the vial up. Travis carefully took the vial out of the water and covered it again. Ememon and Otazoidmon went to his sides. Travis realized that he didn't analyze the codelimin he had just momentarily met, much less took a photo of them. He also remembered that there were some codelimin back near the ruins of Nexus Crystal that wasn't analyzed either with any digivice.

Travis knew he could try the destination transport technique of his digivice, and with Ememon and Otazoidmon holding onto his legs, he saw no other faster way. He took out his digivice with his free hand and closed his eyes, concentrating on the place he was in before the sphere took him to the island. A momentarily cool breeze hit Travis; Ememon, and Otazoidmon, who both had their eyes closed also, before vanishing just as soon as they felt it.

The three opened their eyes and they were back where they were. The sky above them was completely dark, yet unlike before, they was rubble around them. Travis' locket glowed brightly green momentarily before it stopped as soon as it started.

"What just happened?" Otazoidmon questioned.

"That's destination transport I guess. Yet I don't remember being around the rubble. We'd need to look for the others." Travis decided.

"Right, or you could contact Tracy through your digivice and ask her." Ememon suggested.

"Of course!" Travis remarked...

_To be continued..._

There is a dream... In My Dream... of a colorful sphere... That'll grant wishes... To travel to a Magical World... A world we only have... A world we only know... A world we only need... Rotating Around Love... When you're alone... You'll never be alone... Because I'm with you... If not physically... Then spiritually and emotionally... There is a dream... In My Dream...

* * *

**Fandom Digimon of mine:**

1. Nursewomon - 2. Butter Digralmon - 3. Valhallamon

**Author's Notes: **Well... This certainly took awhile, but I'm glad I've finished this. 'Digital Disciples' now is on hold. This is the last part of 'Fountain of Serenity' and the next chapter would be the sixth episode. Some new codelimin were mentioned that are mine and I put Butter Digralmon on the list of my fandom Digimon because he was analyzed, and because the new codelimin were mentioned, yet not analyzed, I'm not putting them in the fandom Digimon list of mine. By the way, the names of the codelimin in this part, and this story are mostly mine, except for obvious ones like Breeze and such. Shahar also isn't mine. I don't know who came up with it first, but I'm sure it was me and I'm sure I first saw it in Gatomon2006's stories, so the name Shahar is hers I guess. This is the last chapter for 'Digital Disciples' temporarily. This part of 'Fountain of Serenity' has come in second after 'Journey to Nexus Crystal' now as been the longest episode or episode part. The basic events that I wanted in this part appeared, but there are details that didn't appear, or minor sub events that I didn't put in. Until the next episode, read and review. Remia!


End file.
